In the Flesh
by Crazybird101
Summary: After getting stuffed into a suit, Mike has no recollection of his former life and is something the others tend to keep. As Mike adjusts to his new life and is taken under Bonnie's wing, will their seemingly small secret stay a secret forever? Or will Mike learn the truth of his untimely demise... Now M.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

**Major AU (The bite and murders never happened)**

**Yaoi**

**Sentient Animatronics (Actually they're sorta organic in this. I mean they're still machines, but they have organs and stuff... So they're practically androids in a way. Oh yeah, they can also sleep and eat, but not as much as a human would need to.)**

**NO HUMANIZATIONS ARE USED IN THIS FIC!**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**I do NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's.**

**Flames will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza. **

**... Derp.**

**X.X**

The silence of the night was shattered by an inhuman shriek. Bonnie jolted up in bed and snapped his attention down to the figure that thrashed beside him. "Mike!" he called in his English accent as he gripped his shoulders and attempted to shake him awake.

"AAAAAAH! NOOOOOOO! OH, GOD, NO! PLEASE! AAAAAAH!" the other animatron screeched in his sleep as he unconsciously lashed out at the rabbit.

"MIKE!" Bonnie finally screeched loudly.

Mike's thrashing slowly ceased while his breathing steadied itself to a normal pace. His eyelids fluttered a bit before opening to reveal a pair of sky blue eyes that were filled with fear. "B-Bonnie?" he asked shakely. Bonnie smiled and gently pulled him in for a comforting embrace. Mike pressed himself against the rabbit's chest, nuzzling the soft fur that covered his chest, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Bad dream again, love?" Bonnie asked as he rubbed circles on his back.

"Uh huh..." Mike sniffled as he rubbed his cheek against his chest. "I-I dreamt that I was human, a-and that you and the others were s-stuffing me into a suit. Oh, Bonnie. It was horrible! Just horrible! I was in so much pain. Why would I dream of something like that? You and the others would never hurt me like that, r-right?"

"No!" Bonnie hugged the smaller animatronic tightly. "Of course not, love. We would never hurt you in such a way."

Mike looked up and stared into the rabbit's deep crimson orbs innocently. "Promise?" he asked. Bonnie smiled lovingly and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Promise." he replied. Mike then smiled and raised his head up to nuzzle the other's face. Bonnie's smile grew bigger and happily nuzzled back; the two rubbing their noses together cutely.

"Come now, love." Bonnie spoke softly as he had him lay down again. "It's late, and I need to get up early in a few hours."

"Right..." Mike murmured tiredly and pressed himself closer against him. A small smiled appeared on his maw as he enjoyed the warmth the rabbit gave off. It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep. Bonnie kept his arms wrapped firmly around the wolf-like dog and placed a kiss on his head. "I love you..." he whispered against the oak brown fur, making it sound slightly muffled. He then nuzzled the spot lightly before pressing his cheek against it and allowing himself to power down once more.

...

_"Mike!" Bonnie cried as the young man stumbled through the main doors and immediately reached out to catch him. _

_"Bonnie? Urk..." Mike grunted a bit in pain and placed his hand over his side. Bonnie had a panicked expression on his face as he scanned his crimson orbs over the injuries that were present on Mike's frail body. He lifted a finger and lightly traced the bruise that was on the beaten man's cheek. _

_"What happened? Who did this to you?" the purple rabbit asked softly. The light in his eyes dimming a bit._

_"Just a couple of guys wanting to pick a fight. Nothing serious." Mike replied as he wiped away some blood from his lips._

_"'Nothing serious'? YOU COULD'VE DIED!"_

_"Bonnie. This isn't something new. This happens all the time to people. And besides, I'm still walking right?"_

_"But..." Bonnie shook his head slowly before pulling the man into a tight embrace. "I just don't want to lose you..." _

_Mike's cheeks flushed a bit, and he gently wiggled himself free from the rabbit's grasp respectively. "I'll be fine, Bonnie. I promise." The young man patted his cheek gently before limping his way to his office, passing by a confused Freddy and giving him a wave before continuing. Freddy silently waved back before making his way over to Bonnie, who was still kneeling on the floor with his head down. He walked over and kneeled in front of him._

_"What happened to Mike?" he asked in a low, concerned voice._

_"A group of men attacked him." Bonnie replied monotonously, his eyes fixed on the plush floor. Freddy's eyes widened a bit and he snapped his head over in the direction where Mike disappeared to. Bonnie then snapped his head up and stared at the bear with angry dark eyes. "I can't stand it anymore!" he cried. "One of these days Mikey is going to get himself killed! Why must humans be so cruel to one another?"_

_"What did he do to get himself attacked in the first place? These humans make me sick." Freddy snarled. "Mike is a good man. He deserves better than this."_

_Something in Bonnie suddenly clicked and he felt his mechanical heart lift a bit in hope. "Freddy..." he breathed, "I have an idea..."_

...

Bonnie stirred from his sleep by the empty feeling against his chest. His eyelids fluttered open and moved his arms before perking his ears up in alarm when he didn't feel Mike's smaller body pressing against him. He threw the purple covers aside and jumped out of bed. He gripped the silver knob of his door before quickly checking the time on the clock he hung on his wall.

6:03 AM

He still had a while until opening time. By then he needed to get Mike back into his room before he comes into contact with anything else. He quietly made his way down the short corridor, knowing that the others were more then likely still asleep; the last thing he needed is to deal with a grumpy Foxy after being woken up so early. He passed by the security office and found it to still be empty before stepping into the East Hall, pausing when he heard what sounded like giggling coming from the kitchen...

He crept his way over to the double doors and slowly pushed one of them open, poking his head in just as he heard another giggle. "Mike?"

**X.X**

**O3O**

**... For anyone who's curious, Mike is now a brown wolf-like dog with a white underbelly and a yellow bow-tie around his neck; both his front paws and back feet are also white. Yeah, he's an animatronic now...**


	2. Chapter 2

So like this?" Mike asked as he rolled a wooden rolling pin above a pile of pizza dough.

Chica grinned and happily clapped her hands together. "Yeah! That's it!" she chirped. "Just add a bit more pressure and you'll be good. Then after this we can add the pizza sauce and cheese!"

Mike grinned and excitedly wagged his tail before spotting Bonnie pushing open one of the kitchen doors. "Bonnie!" he squealed happily, stopping what he was doing and tackling the rabbit into a tight hug. Bonnie gripped one of the tables to keep himself from falling before hugging back. He laughed softly and petted his head.

"Good morning to you too, love." he said fondly. Mike rubbed his cheek against his chest before looking up at him with a big grin.

"I was helping Chica make pizzas!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Bonnie said before looking up at Chica, who nodded.

"He's been a big help!" she said in her thick Texan accent as she walked over and patted his head affectionately. "I wouldn't mind having him in my kitchen anytime."

He then looked down and frowned a bit when he saw a bit of pizza dough flour on him. "Love. You got some flour on me." he said, "And on my paw, too." Mike giggled, knowing that he was covered in flour.

"Let's just say he had fun this morning with the flour." Chica said before she made her way to the dough that Mike had been working on and picked up where he left off. "I hope you don't mind, but when Mikey walked in and asked to help, I couldn't resist! It can be hard making these pies when you have no one to help you..."

Bonnie's jaw dropped in dismay, earning a giggle from Mike. "The others and I _asked _you many times before if you needed help, and all you said was 'No thank you! I can handle it from here.'"

"That's because you guys have important things to take care of." Chica replied as she brought a canister of pizza sauce over and placed it beside the rolled out dough. "And besides, I don't trust any of you in my kitchen to begin with." she concluded with a teasing smile and wink. Bonnie rolled his eyes while Mike just started to laugh. He shot the dog a glare, but not a threatening one.

"What's so funny?" he asked with his arms folded over his flour covered chest. Mike could only reply in giggles as he struggled to control himself.

"Mike!" Chica called as she looked up from her work. "Wanna come add the cheese?"

Mike grinned widely and eagerly bobbed his head before walking over to the bird. Bonnie stood and watched silently as Chica instructed the younger animatron on what to do. It's true that Chica normally didn't allow anyone else into her kitchen while she was cooking; hell, even Freddy Fazbear himself wasn't allowed. She just liked to make pizzas before hand to save the chefs time. His left ear twitched slightly when he heard one of the doors open behind him and turned around to find a still sleepy Foxy walk in.

"Mornin'..." he yawned, placing a paw on his shoulder and leaning into him slightly. Bonnie simply rolled his eyes in annoyance at this.

"Morning." he replied.

The fox lifted up his eye patch briefly to rub his eye. "So, uhh... What's Mike doin' in the kitchen?" he asked while flipping the patch back down.

"I never asked, actually." Bonnie replied honestly. "And would you kindly stop leaning into me? I'm nothing you can lean on." he added with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Foxy grinned and winked. "Not a chance, Bon Bon." he said.

Bonnie then closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "You asked for it, then." Without warning, he roughly shoved the fox off and caused him to stumble back a bit. Foxy narrowed his eye at the rabbit and smirked before roughly shoving him back. A growl emitted from Bonnie's throat as he glared annoyingly at the fox before reaching out and attempted to shove him back again. Foxy grabbed his paws and the two fought to try and shove the other away.

"Hey, hey!" Chica snapped after looking up from the pizza she'd been working on and marched her way over to them like an angry mother. "Knock it off, you two! You're not kids anymore!" she snapped after getting in between and separating them.

"He started it!" Bonnie and Foxy snapped in unison while pointing accusingly at the other.

Chica rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "I don't have time for this." she sighed before heading back to Mike, who was now applying toppings to the pizza. "I'll let _Freddy _take care of you two." She looked up at them with a dark smirk on her beak. Both animatronics were about to say something, but paused when they heard both kitchen doors open and slowly turned to find the bear glaring at them with folded arms.

Uh oh.

"F-Freddy!" they gasped in unison. Before any of them could say anything else, Freddy reached both paws out and roughly grabbed them each by the ear and proceeded to drag them out to have a "chat" with.

"Owowowowowowo!" Bonnie whined.

"Argh! Not me ear!" Foxy grunted in his piratey voice.

Mike watched the two be dragged out of the kitchen before turning to Chica, who was humming and acting as though nothing happened. "Chica?" he asked.

"_Hmm?~_" she replied while picking up the pizza they made and placing it on a pan.

"What's Freddy gonna do to Foxy and Bonnie?"

"He's just going to knock some sense into them." Chica replied casually as she placed the pizza into the oven and then looked up at the time. "We still have some time. Wanna help me make one of my cupcakes? We're throwing a birthday party for a little boy today."

Mike grinned and excitedly bobbed his head while wagging his tail. "Sure!"

Meanwhile Bonnie and Foxy were left at the mercy of Freddy, who dragged them back to the short corridor where their rooms were located and released them there. The two rubbed the ear Freddy had pulled on before stopping when he heard him clear his throat. None of them said anything for what felt like forever until Foxy awkwardly cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Uhh... Mornin' Freddy!" he said with a nervous grin.

"Oh don't go 'Mornin' Freddy' on me, Foxy!" the bear snapped sternly at the other animatronic. The harshness in his tone caused the fox to cower slightly. Freddy always had a tendency to be, well, scary whenever he was angry. "What the hell were you two doing in there? Do you have any idea how childish you both looked?" he growled. "Now who started it?"

"It was Foxy!" Bonnie said immediately. Foxy snapped his head over to the rabbit and stared at him in dismay.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true!" the rabbit hissed at him. "You know I hate it when you lean against me like that! It makes me feel like I'm not even there! Plus you didn't stop when I told you to."

"Can't an ol' seadog have some fun now and then with his big brother?" Foxy retorted. Bonnie narrowed his eyes at the fox and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well _big brother _has told you countless times that he DOESN'T LIKE TO BE LEANED ON!"

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" a newer voice suddenly asked. One of the doors had opened and a blue rabbit head stuck out from it looking rather tired and displeased. He narrowed his fierce green eyes over to the trio in annoyance, especially towards Bonnie. "Would you three be so kind as to take your quarrel _elsewhere_? Entertaining those brats isn't an easy task when you have to get up early!"

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Blu!" Bonnie snapped at his twin. Blu, however, simply raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Ouch. Someone's grumpy this morning." he muttered to himself before closing his door behind him.

Freddy sighed heavily and rubbed the side of his face. "He's right." he said. "We shouldn't be fighting this early in the morning to begin with. Just apologize so that we can put this all behind us." Bonnie and Foxy looked at one another before sighing in unison.

"I'm sorry for leaning against you." Foxy said monotonously.

"I'm sorry for shoving you." Bonnie said with his eyes rolled.

Freddy frowned slightly, but decided not to push matters further. "Good." he said. "Foxy, go check on Mike and Chica. Bonnie, I need to have a word with you in private." Foxy nodded and left the two alone. Once he was out of view Freddy turned his attention over to Bonnie, and his face softened. "How is he?" he asked softly.

Bonnie sighed. "He's been having the same night terrors." he replied.

Freddy winced at this and a saddened look appeared in his blue eyes. "Is it about..."

Bonnie interrupted him with a nod. "I don't know what to do anymore." he said with a sad tone. "I feel so helpless. I hate seeing him suffering like this, and I'm on wits end! If he finds out the truth he might-"

"Ssh. Hey." Freddy hushed him gently and placed a paw on his shoulder. "These night terrors will pass. His mind is just recovering from the whole ordeal. That sort of trauma is more then likely going to take time to heal. Right now you just need to be there for him and help him with his new life. You do love him after all..." A small blush appeared on Bonnie's cheeks and Freddy laughed.

"You're right..." the rabbit sighed before smiling a small smile at him.

"I'm always right." Freddy replied before patting his back. "Now go get dressed while I get Michael. I can't have you go out there without your bow-tie on."

Bonnie rolled his eyes fondly. "Right." he chuckled.

Just then a loud crash was suddenly heard from the kitchen, causing the two to briefly look at one another before running over to there. Upon arrival, the two stopped and laughed at seeing Foxy lying on his stomach on the floor with his face buried in a bowl of pink frosting. Chica and Mike also happened to be laughing as well, but Chica was trying, and failing, to control her's.

"What happened?" Freddy asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Foxy was helping out with decorating the cupcake and tripped over something and his face landed in the frosting!" Mike said in between fits of giggles and laughter.

Foxy lifted his face up from the bowl, revealing the fur on his face to be completely covered in frosting, and glared at everyone around him. "Can it ye landlubbers." he growled. This only earned him more laughter.

**X.X**

**Holy buckets. Eleven likes and follows on just one chapter? Snap! :D**

**Btw. I should probably mention that in this universe Freddy and his brother, Goldie, actually raised the others from childhood. In this, they started off as infants and gradually grew over time. They grow much faster than a human, and are programmed to stop aging and growing when they reach a certain age. Mike is no exception and is now permanently in his mid-twenties. So basically Freddy is like a father to these guys (after all, I do see them as one big furry family), but isn't related to them in any way.**

**So no. His relationship with Foxy (which will be present later in this fic because I ship Foxy/Freddy as much as I ship Freddy/Bonnie and Foxy/Mike) isn't messed up because Freddy is programmed to be 50 while Foxy is programmed to be 35. So they're at an appropriate age to be together :3**

**Oh yeah, Bonnie and the blue Bonnie are twin brothers. Expect Blue Bonnie is named Blu because Bon Bon is Bonnie's nickname. And they both speak with British accents because for some reason I always imagine them speaking in British accents. I don't know why XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie gazed longingly at the clock just as the singing and clapping died down. "Don't forget to make a wish now, Timothy!" Chica said happily. The small freckled boy gave everyone around him a toothy grin before taking a large gulp of air and blowing out the candle that was placed at the top of the cupcake. Cheers and claps from his friends and family quickly followed along with the sound of cameras going off. Bonnie's crimson orbs remained fixed on the clock with only Mike on his mind. He couldn't wait to be with him after a long, painful day of entertaining kids. Just having him by his side made him feel happy and warm inside.

_Mike..., _he thought. As cake and presents were being handed out, Bonnie took the time to go take five on stage. He walked over, placed his guitar down, and sat on the edge. He watched the party continue as he went into deep thought; he remembered Mike's night terror and felt a pang of guilt in his mechanical heart. So bad that he placed his paw over his chest and sighed heavily. It hurt him deeply to see his beloved suffer like that, especially since he already knows what it's about.

For a moment he allowed his mind to travel back several weeks earlier, after Mike came to work looking like a bloody mess.

_..._

_Freddy's eyes widened in both shock and horror; he took a step away from the rabbit as though he were a complete stranger. Bonnie stood up and gave the bear a pleading look._

_"Please, Freddy!" he said almost beggingly. "I can't stand knowing that Mikey has to live in such a horrible world. If he stays here with us, he'll be safe! And if he __becomes__ one of us, then we can truly be together!"_

_"I..." Freddy struggled for words, slowly shaking his head as his eyes darted to the floor. "Bonnie... We can't just take Mike and turn him into one of us... He is a human. He has a life beyond these walls. He has a future... And besides, we can't betray his trust like this."_

_Bonnie's eyes briefly flickered dark as he narrowed them at the bear, angry tears rolling down his cheeks as both his paws clenched into tight fist. "Freddy..." he said stiffly, shaking slightly. "If something-__**anything**__-happens to __**him**__, I'll... I'll..." Without warning, Bonnie threw his head back and unleashed a frustrated screech. Freddy flinched when he saw the rabbit slam his fist down on a table, knocking a few party hats down. _

_"Bonnie!" he snapped sternly. "Calm down! This isn't what Mike would want!"_

_"I'm only trying to PROTECT HIM!" Bonnie screeched back, glaring at the bear. The rabbit's legs gave out and he fell to his knees as more tears started to run down his face. "I love him..." he whispered just as his eyes flickered back to normal..._

"Bonnie?"

_..._

Bonnie was snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to find Foxy taking a seat beside him. "Is everything alright, lad? Ye looked a little spaced out, there."

Bonnie gave the fox a half-lidded expression before turning his attention back to the party. "I was just thinking about Mike." he answered.

"Ah." Foxy replied before he turned his attention over to the party as well. "Heh. Looks like ol' Goldie and yer brother decided not to stick around for long."

"Pff." Bonnie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Blu could care less about a party and worry more about his damn make-up. I'm just surprised he hasn't made any of the kids cry, yet."

Foxy smirked. "I was actually betting on that with Freddy last night. Loser has to do _exactly _what the other wants tonight." Bonnie raised his ears slightly in curiosity.

"Do I even want to know what you mean?" he asked.

"Nope." Foxy replied with a grin. A hint of a smile appeared on Bonnie's maw. "By the way, uhh... Sorry about this mornin'." the fox added while rubbing the back of his neck with his only paw.

Bonnie shrugged. "No hard feelings." he replied. "It's over and done with."

"Aye. By the way, how is young Mikey doin'? He looked rather fine this mornin'." Foxy then asked in a low voice. Bonnie quickly darted his eyes around to make sure that no child or any human was nearby before leaning in a bit to answer.

"He had another night terror last night."

"Ahh. It affected him that bad, eh? Poor laddie..." Foxy lowered his ears and shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing doin' that to him."

Bonnie's eyes hardened and he tightened his jaw a bit. "Foxy. Everyone agreed on what we did. You know as well as I do and everyone else that it was for his own good. You've seen the paper lately! I feel safer knowing that Mike is with us instead of out _there_."

Foxy sighed heavily. He couldn't help but agree with the rabbit. Mike had certainly left his mark on all of them, and it was assuring to know that he's now one of them. "Sorry for bringin' this up, laddie." he said. Bonnie's eyes softened up and he placed a paw of his shoulder; his way of telling him that everything between them is now nothing but water under the bridge. Eventually the party came to an end and everyone went home, save for the clean up crew. The Fazbear band retreated backstage until all the humans had gone home for the day. The manager has yet to find a new night guard, so they practically had the entire place to themselves to do with as they wished. Most of them just stayed in their rooms to do whatever they wanted or just turn in early.

Freddy waved goodbye to the manager as he made his way to his car before closing the main doors and locking them tightly. He turned to the others and grinned excitedly. "This place is ours now." he said.

"Whoo!" Chica threw her hands in the air and did a little jump along with it. "I'm going to go watch t.v. in the Staff Lounge. There's going to be a pizza special on the Cooking Channel tonight!" she said as she turned to leave.

Freddy smirked and walked up to Foxy, who looked slightly nervous. "You and I have some "business" to take care of~." he purred. Foxy smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Aye aye, Freddy." he said before following the bear back to his room; he briefly looked over his shoulder and gave Bonnie a thumbs up. Bonnie rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head in the end.

_I better check on Mike, _he thought. _He's probably dying to see me right now. Poor dear..._

Bonnie made his way through the Dining Area and down the corridor before stopping in front of his bedroom door. He gripped the knob and turned it before slowly pushing the door forward, poking his head in. "Mike?" he called.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie barely had time to react when he was tackled to the floor by the wolf-like dog in a bear hug. Mike wrapped his arms tightly around him and happily rubbed his face against his chest while his tail wagged with content. A chuckle left Bonnie and he gently petted his oak brown fur affectionately. "It's good to see you too, love. I'm so sorry I took so long."

Mike lifted his head up and gave him an innocent smile. "It's ok." he said as he laid his chin down on his chest and stared into his red orbs with his blue ones. "I know you're a busy bunny." He then grinned and sat up on his lap, unknowingly making the rabbit's face warm up a bit. "But now we can hang out tonight! Right?"

"Of course!" Bonnie said as he propped himself up on his wrists and brought his face a bit close to Mike's. "It's what we do every night." He punctuated his sentence by bringing his paw up to his face and gently "booped" his nose, earning a laugh from the former human as he reared back in reaction. Bonnie saw this as a perfect opportunity and flipped them around so that he had the younger animatron pinned beneath him before proceeding to tickle him.

Mike squealed and laughed as he struggled to tickle back. "S-stop! Hahaha! Stop it! Hehehehe! T-that tickles!"

Bonnie smirked and shook his head. "Not a chance, furball." he said affectionately. The tickle fest continued until one of the doors suddenly swung open and a familiar blue face poked out glaring daggers at them.

"Will you two keep it DOWN?" Blu snapped as water dripped from his fur. His make up having been completely washed off, Blu looked almost unrecognizable. In fact, he looked less feminine... "It's been a long day and I wish to spend some quality time to myself without hearing any more damn LAUGHTER!"

"S-sorry..." Mike murmured sadly while Bonnie simply glared at his brother back and pulled Mike in for a hug.

A pleased smile appeared on Blu's face before he pulled back and slammed his door closed behind him. Bonnie continued glaring at the door before sighing and helped Mike to his feet as he stood up. "Come on, love." he said as he brought him back to their room. "We can do something in here..."

Mike said nothing and simply nodded in return as Bonnie closed the door softly behind them. "Why is Blu so mean?" he asked innocently. "Is it something I did?"

"No, dear one." Bonnie replied as they walked over to the bed they shared and sat on the edge of it. The springs creaked and groaned quietly from their combined weight, filling the brief silence between them. "He's just like that. He has nothing against you."

Mike, however, didn't seem all that convinced. His ears were flat against his head and he sniffled a bit. "Okay..." he said softly.

Bonnie sighed and pulled him close. "Oh, love..." He kissed the side of his head softly before smoothing his fur with his paw in an attempt to comfort him. Mike immediately leaned into the comforting embrace and snuggled against his warm body. The two of them said nothing to each other for what seemed like an eternity; enjoying in being together after having to wait an entire agonizing day.

"... Bonnie?" Mike finally spoke.

"Mmm?" Bonnie replied, his eyes closed relaxingly as he continued petting him.

"Why don't you let me come out during the day?"

**X.X**

**Oh. Look. Another chapter. **

**(Oh yeah. In this universe, they're not affected by water. So they can take showers 'n stuff o3o)**

**I honestly didn't think people would like it this far :3**

**Thanks! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie stared into the innocent blue orbs of the dog with slightly wide eyes before blinking slowly. "Why...do you ask?" he asked as he slowly ran his paw down his back. Mike shrugged and happily leaned into his side, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder.

"I dunno." he said. "The question just came into mind." Bonnie sighed softly and smiled down at him; still rubbing his back, he brought his face down and nuzzled the tip of his ear. Mike shivered slightly and giggled, snuggling closer to the rabbit and seemingly forgetting about his question. "So what are we going to do tonight, Bonnie? Are we gonna watch movies again?"

"I'm afraid not tonight, love." Bonnie replied gently. "Chica has the t.v. tonight and it wouldn't be very wise to interrupt her."

"Awww..." Mike pouted and lowered his ears. Bonnie chuckled before placing a soft peck on his forehead and nuzzling the spot lightly.

"How about this." he said as he gently brought him and placed him on his lap, holding him close. "How about you watch me play guitar?"

Mike's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open; both his ears perked up from the sudden shock that struck him like a lightning bolt. He's never watched him play guitar. He's heard him practice from the stage during the hour before the doors opened to allow the children and their families in. He often wondered what it must be like performing for them. He's heard Blu rant about how much he hated being near those "snot-nosed brats", but Bonnie would always tell him to shut up and go play "dress-up". He grinned and quickly bobbed his head.

"Yes please!"

Bonnie smiled. "Alright then. Just wait here while I go get my guitar from the stage."

"Okay!" Mike chirped before he crawled off his lap to let him get up.

Bonnie stood up and left, being sure to close the door behind him. He walked down the dimly lit corridor before entering the Dining Area. Not far he heard the t.v. coming from the Staff Lounge. He made a quick mental note to tell Chica to turn the volume down a bit before returning to Mike. The rabbit climbed on stage after brushing the star patterned curtains aside and smiled when he saw his baby leaning against the old brick wall: an orange bass guitar he's had since he was little; a gift he received on his fifth birthday from Freddy. Whenever he wanted to be alone and away from the world he would take his guitar and lock himself in the Supply Closet to play some mellow tunes to clear his thoughts. Now that he had Mike, he wouldn't need to do that anymore. He finally had someone he could talk to whenever something bothered him; someone to trust...

With the guitar held firmly in one hand, Bonnie jumped off the stage and strolled over to the Staff Lounge. "Chica?" he called after poking his head in.

The room wasn't all that fancy; equipped with a couch big enough to fit at least three people, a table with some chairs, three vending machines, shelves that contained movies and board games, and a small television set with an old VCR and a new Blu-ray player. Bonnie opened the door a bit wider and slipped in after receiving no reply. He quietly made his way over to the couch and found the chick fast asleep with the remote on the floor. He sighed and shook his head fondly as he placed his guitar against the couch and picked the remote off the floor and switched the t.v. off, which had been playing a commercial for a new Anthony Sullivan product.

_Billy Mays will always be the best in my eyes, _Bonnie thought to himself as he placed the remote on the coffee table before turning his attention to Chica's sleeping form. He bent down and carefully picked the chick up in his arms. Chica flinched slightly in reaction, but didn't wake up. A soft sigh of relief left Bonnie as he carefully picked up his guitar and tucked it under his arm before carrying his "baby sister" out and back to her room. This wasn't the first time he's had to do this, and probably won't be the last. He didn't mind it, though.

Chica's room was the last door on the left next to Blu's and across from Freddy's. He opened the door to Chica's room and placed her on her bed, not bothering to stay and tuck her in, and quietly closed the door behind him before quickly making his way back to his room. Inside he found Mike sitting cross-legged on their bed waiting for him.

Mike's right ear twitched and he looked up before grinning when he saw him. His tail wagged with anticipation when he spotted the guitar under his arm and immediately scooted to the side so that the rabbit could sit back down. "Is that it? Is that it?" he asked in a giddy voice.

"Mm hm." Bonnie replied as he ran his fingers through the strings to make sure they were good. "I've had this thing since I was a wee little rabbit."

Mike giggled from the image that popped in his head after hearing that and inched himself closer to him. "So what song are you gonna play?"

Bonnie shrugged. "That's a good question, honestly." he chuckled. He didn't, really, think of a song to play. He's had enough Freddy Fazbear's Pizza music for one day.

"Hmm." Mike rubbed his chin in thought before both his ears perked when a song popped up. He grabbed Bonnie's arm and grinned up at him. "Play that one guitar song from _The Crow_!"

If Bonnie had eyebrows, he would've raised one. "'_The Crow_'?" he repeated.

"Yeah! They played it on t.v. the other day. Remember? The one with the guy in the freaky costume?"

"Yeah. I remember." Bonnie then smiled down slyly at the dog. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..."

"YAY!" Mike cheered happily before he wrapped his arms around Bonnie in a tight hug.

Bonnie stood up with a small smile before turning around to face Mike. After making all the necessary adjustments, Bonnie gave the excited dog a wink and started to play. Mike winced from the loud volume, but quickly grew to love it as Bonnie expertly moved his fingers amongst the strings with the utmost concentration he's ever seen from him. This was nothing compared to the songs he played for the children. Whenever he played solo he felt free and capable of playing to his heart's content. Mike continued to stare at him in awe, and as the song reached its end, he thought his heart was going to blow from excitement.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" he cried once the rabbit had finished.

Bonnie smiled sheepishly and darted his eyes away from him shyly. "I-it's nothing." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Mike gasped in dismay and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? That was the most AMAZING thing I've ever heard!"

"M-Mikey..." Bonnie felt his face heat up slightly as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Knocking was suddenly heard from the door, causing them both to look over. A mixture of anxiety and anger filled Bonnie as he thought of the likelihood that it could be his brother knocking. He placed his guitar down and answered the door. Both his ears perked up in surprise when he saw who was really standing at the door. "Freddy!" he said.

Freddy had a slight annoyed look in his blue eyes. Both his arms were folded over his broad chest and his fur looked rather...messy. Some of it appeared to have been hastily smoothed and was sticking out in some places. Also, his top hat and bow-tie were missing; very uncharacteristic for such a sophisticated, and mature bear. Bonnie spotted few droplets of sweat drip from the ends of his fur. "Bonnie..." he said calmly before sighing heavily.

Bonnie quickly got the picture and lowered his head slightly. "Sorry, Freddy." he said. "I told Mike I'd perform guitar for him."

Freddy's face softened up and he placed a gentle paw on his shoulder. "Try to keep it down next time." he said in a calm voice. Bonnie nodded understandingly.

"R-right."

Freddy nodded back and turned to leave. Bonnie closed the door and sighed heavily. "Well?" he heard Mike ask curiously.

"Oh. It's just Freddy." Bonnie replied as he walked over and sat beside him. "He just wanted us to keep it down a bit."

Mike then swallowed nervously. "Is he... Is he angry?" He didn't like imaging what Freddy looked like when angry. Bonnie smiled an assuring smile and shook his head.

"No, dearest. He's not angry. He's just a little annoyed that we were loud. He and Foxy...have something going on between them right now, and he doesn't like being disturbed."

"Oooooohhh." Mike blushed slightly and giggled. "But what are we gonna do now?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. "How about we play some Scrabble?" he suggested.

"Sure!" Mike replied happily. "Can we turn on the radio while we play, too? I like listening to music while we play."

"Of course, love." Bonnie smiled.

Meanwhile, Freddy had just entered his room and sat beside Foxy on the bed. "So?" the fox asked as the bear crawled in and sat beside him.

"Bonnie was just giving Michael a private concert." Freddy simply replied as he wrapped an arm around him and pecked his cheek. Foxy blushed and pulled the covers closer around him. Freddy laughed at this and gently pulled him in for a kiss. "_Hasn't anyone ever mentioned that you look cute when you're shy~?_" he murmured huskily against his lips.

"Why yes, actually." Foxy replied, breaking the kiss fully and narrowing his eyes teasingly at the bear. "From _you_; many times."

Freddy smirked and gently pulled him in so that their bodies were pressing against each other. "Where you got this attitude is something I may never know."

Foxy laughed. "Ha! I get it from no one but meself." he announced proudly.

Freddy chuckled. "Of course you do." he said before dipping his head down and nuzzled his neck.

"F-Freddy?" Foxy then asked in a slightly serious voice.

"Mmm?" Freddy replied as he kissed down his neck softly.

"I must be honest. I'm worried about Mikey."

"What about him?" Freddy asked after he pulled his face away to look at the fox. Foxy's ears lowered a bit and he sighed softly, pulling himself from Freddy's arms and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. His gaze rested on his lap as the bear shifted to sit beside him. Freddy took his chin and gently moved it so that their eyes met. "Talk to me, Foxy." he said in a serious voice.

"I spoke with Bonnie this evenin'. Asked him how the young lad was doin' and all. And it's just..." The fox stumbled in trying to find the right words to use.

"Just what?" Freddy asked patiently.

Foxy looked away from him and sighed again. "How long will it be until he catches on? That his night terrors aren't just normal night terrors."

"They'll go away eventually, Foxy." Freddy said as he proceeded to rub his back to comfort him. "They always do. Remember when you had _your _reoccurring night terrors?"

Foxy shuddered at the memories of him waking everyone up at night because of his screaming. "But those were different. _I _wasn't the one being forcefully stuffed into a suit..."

Freddy sighed heavily. "It was for his own good, Foxy. I am sure he'd understand if he did found out."

"And if he doesn't understand?"

Freddy paused and tightened his jaw slightly as he shifted his gaze down to his own lap. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

**X.X**

**Updates might take a while. I got school and an Econ test to worry about on Wednesday -3- **

**Oh yeah. The scene with Bonnie playing the guitar was inspired by a video I saw in YouTube. Look up Bonnie's Jam and you'll see what I mean :3 **

**Btw, someone requested if I used their oc in my fic. I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no. I don't feel comfortable using other people's OCs in my fics...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mike stared into Bonnie's eyes with a hurt expression as Freddy struggled to hold him down against the work table. "H-how could you? How could you?" he whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I trusted you! I trusted all of you! I... I..." Mike narrowed his eyes angrily and screamed from the top of his lungs, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!"_

_Bonnie flinched from the angry tone in his voice and turned his head from the young man with a saddened look. His ears lowered even more as the young man continued to scream questions and words at him that were enough to break his heart more then once. Freddy kept a straight face the entire time as he pulled the brown and white wolf-dog costume on the second table, but Bonnie could see the self-hate and remorse in his normally gentle blue eyes. _

_Bonnie started to feel something wet run from his eyes and only now did he notice he was crying, himself. He didn't bother wiping away the tears as he turned back to the sobbing young man and slowly reached a paw out to touch his cheek. "M-Mike..."_

_"NO!" Mike screamed as he snapped his head away sharply from the paw, causing Bonnie to pull away. "GET AWAY FROM ME! You...you... You MONSTER!"_

_Bonnie felt his heart shatter into a million pieces after hearing his words. "M-Mikey..." he whimpered as more tears started to run down his purple cheeks._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_..._

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Bonnie whispered repeatedly in his sleep, unknowingly stirring Mike awake. The wolf-dog lifted his head off his pillow and tilt it curiously as he stared watched the sleeping rabbit continue to whisper apologies over and over like a chant.

"Bonnie?" he asked in a soft voice, shaking his shoulder a bit.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I love you... I'm so, so sorry..."

Mike raised his ears in alarm when he noticed tears beginning to drip out from the corners of his eyes. He gripped his shoulder and shook it with a bit more force. "Bonnie!" he said a bit louder. "Bonnie! Wake up! Wake up!" He recoiled back when his purple eyelids suddenly snapped open and his crimson irises glowed brightly like headlights. Without warning, the rabbit suddenly sat up in bed and nearly knocked him off at the same time.

"Mike!" Bonnie gasped when he saw him about to fall over the edge and immediately pulled him back in. "Oh, Mike! I'm so sorry!" he said as he hugged him close to his chest. "Are you alright, love? Did I wake you?"

"Kinda." Mike replied as he hugged the rabbit back and nuzzled his chest. "I was worried. You kept apologizing for something..."

"Oh, love. I'm so sorry I worried you." Bonnie kissed his head softly. "I was just...having a bad dream. That's all."

Mike looked up and stared at him with worried blue eyes that stood out in the darkness that surrounded them. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly. Bonnie looked hesitant, but smiled warmly and shook his head.

"No thanks. I can handle it." He then leaned down and happily rubbed his nose against his. All of Mike's worries immediately left him and he giggled, rubbing back. Their little moment was interrupted, however, when the bedroom door suddenly opened, followed by the sound of a light switch flicking up. They both flinched from the bright light that now filled the entire room as a familiar brown face poked in with a concerned expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Freddy asked as he stared at the two with worried eyes. "We heard screaming."

Mike tilted his head to the side curiously. "'We'?" he asked. He was then answered when a familiar red face poked in as well; eye patch missing and ears slightly lowered as concern reflected off his tired gold eyes.

"Aye." Foxy said. "We heard screamin', but it didn't sound like your's, laddie."

Bonnie felt slightly nervous as everyone directed their gaze over to him. He personally hated being the center of attention. It's something that's been with him since childhood, and he never understood why he felt like that. On stage it didn't feel so bad because he _wasn't _the center of attention. His ears lowered embarrassingly and he hugged Mike even closer as though he were a special stuffed animal or doll a child would sleep with every night. "I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream. That's all."

Freddy raised a brow at this. "It's not like you to have bad dreams, Bonnie." he said. Foxy nodded in agreement.

"G-guys?" a soft voice squeaked.

Foxy looked over and found Chica, who was still half-asleep, standing behind him while rubbing her right eye tiredly. "What's goin' on?" she yawned. "Did Mikey have another night terror?"

"Err... No." Foxy said as he left Freddy to deal with Bonnie and Mike. He then raised a brow at her. "Why are you still wearing your day bib?" he asked while pointing at it.

"W-what?" Chica looked down and blinked. "Oh... Crap..." she said with a sleepy frown. "I must've fell asleep in front of the t.v. again... Heh..."

Foxy laughed softly and placed an arm around her to help her back to her room. "Here. Why don't you go back to sleep, lass? We can talk more in the morning."

"Okay..." Chica yawned loudly.

"Try to get some sleep, again." Freddy said as he gripped the doorknob before giving the two a tired smile. "We still have a few hours until we have to get up. Make the best of it." With that, he switched the lights back off and closed the door softly behind him. Bonnie and Mike soon found themselves alone in the darkness once more.

"He's right." Bonnie said as he guided them back down and pulled the covers over them. "Let's try to get some sleep..."

"Okay..." Mike yawned cutely before snuggling against the rabbit's chest. It wasn't long until they both powered down in each other's arms.

...

Blu was NOT in a happy mood.

He made that clear when he stomped into the Staff Lounge, where the other guys hung out before opening hour. Chica worked in the kitchen, like usual. Goldie wasn't amongst them in the room; surprise, surprise. Everyone jumped when they heard the door suddenly swing open and Blu came in "hopping" mad. Both his hands were clenched into tight fists and he had an irate look in his green eyes. He marched over to the couch, where Bonnie and Mike currently sat watching t.v., and stood in front of the them with both fists pressed against his hips. He narrowed his eyes down expectantly at them with a scowl. Mike pressed himself against the couch fearfully before leaning into Bonnie's side. Bonnie calmly looked up and narrowed his eyes back at his twin.

"May I help you?" he asked casually.

"Why _yes_, brother dearest." his twin said in a smooth, seemingly calm, voice. But the anger that burned in his eyes gave him away. "Would you be so kind as to _explain _the screaming last night? _Why _did I wake up hearing voices outside my door at two-forty in the morning?"

"I only had a bad dream." Bonnie replied in a even tone. "Mikey was just trying to wake me up. He didn't mean to _wake _you."

Mike nervously bobbed his head in agreement. "Ye-yeah... S-sorry..." he stammered.

"'Sorry' doesn't change the fact that I didn't have a good night's sleep!" The blue rabbit snapped and caused the younger animatronic to curl against Bonnie fearfully. A sly grin appeared on his face as he watched him hide his face against Bonnie's shoulder and folded his arms over his chest.

"Leave them alone, Blu." Freddy said sternly. "Please don't start anything. It's Saturday morning." He didn't feel like having to break up a fight, especially since they only had an hour until the place opened. On Saturdays the pizzeria would open at nine and close at seven while it was closed entirely on Sundays.

Blu darted his eyes over to the bear and the grin on his face quickly turned into an annoyed frown. "Tch..." he huffed. "And what are _you _gonna do, bear?"

"How DARE you!" a voice suddenly screeched from the door. Everyone present in the room abruptly snapped their heads over to the source: Chica. The chick stood with a fuming expression as she fixed her pink eyes on the blue rabbit in a death stare. "After EVERYTHING Freddy's done for all of us! You treat him like _THIS_?" Chica then stomped over to the rabbit and pointed a finger at his chest as she stared angrily into his eyes.

"Chica!" Freddy said as he approached them and placed both paws on her shoulders. "Calm down. It's fine."

"It's not 'fine', Freddy!" Chica protested. "Blu has no right to say that kind of thing about you! And he needs to leave Mikey alone!"

Blu's eyes lowered into a half-lidded gaze and his sly grin returned, growing slightly wider, and aggravating the bird a bit more. "Calm down there, darling~." he purred as he gently moved her finger to the side with his own. "There's no need to have a cow over something you _clearly _have no part in. Why don't you just diddle daddle back to your kitchen and continue making those pies, hmm?"

Chica opened her beak to say something back, but closed it when Freddy gave both of her shoulders a firm squeeze. She sighed and relaxed her body, but still glared up at the blue rabbit. "You have no right to boss me around." She forced herself to speak as calmly as possible.

A smug smile appeared on Blu's lips. "Of course, darling." he said as he patted her head before walking over to the door. He then paused at the doorway and looked back at Mike with a sly smile. "Keep it down the next time you scream, darling." He spoke as though he was never angry from the start. As soon as the door closed softly behind him, Chica let out a loud groan and stomped her foot angrily on the floor.

"Chica!" Freddy said, keeping his grip on her firm. "Calm yourself! Just let it go, alright? What's done is done..."

Chica opened her beak to protest, but closed it knowing that there wouldn't be any point. Arguing with Freddy Fazbear is a futile attempt, especially when he's been around the longest and has the most experience out of all of them aside from his twin. Chica looked at everyone with an apologetic look before sighing softly. "I'm sorry everyone." she said, her voice cracking a bit. "I didn't mean to start a ruckus like this. I was walking by when I heard Blu yelling and decided to see what was goin' on."

"Blu's just being an ass again." Bonnie sighed as he switched the t.v. off and wrapped his arms around Mike in a comforting hug as he shivered against him. "Sometimes I wonder why he's even my brother. He never used to be this bad."

"Maybe the lad's jealous that you've got yerself a cute dog to cuddle with." Foxy said with a wide grin. He laughed after seeing the small blush that had appeared on the rabbit's face when he shot him a glare.

"I-I highly doubt it..." Bonnie muttered to himself as he continued to run his fingers through Mike's soft brown fur. Mike grinned up at him and happily nuzzled him under his chin.

"Thanks for standing up for me." he said.

"Any time, love." Bonnie smiled and nuzzled back.

**X.X**

**... Yeah... Sorry about the late/crappy chapter. I've been busy with school and it's been draining the creative flow in me. My College Comp. class is starting the senior paper and that's going to take a LOT of time out of me since it's required that I pass it in order to graduate. So...yeah.**

**But 36 Favs and 47 Follows!? Holy crap! I didn't think people would like this fic that much! :D I have no idea how long this'll be, but I'll try not to disappoint you guys! Oh yeah, someone asked me if Mike will be back in the sequel of my more serious FNaf fic: Joy of Creation. Well...that's a surprise ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

Mike looked up from his deck of cards ever so slightly and narrowed his eyes directly at Foxy, who had a rather uneasy expression on his face as he stared at his own deck of two cards. A sly smile appeared on his muzzle as he raised his head up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Foxy." he said casually.

"Aye?" the fox replied in a slightly nervous tone.

Mike quickly darted his eyes over to Chica and found her snickering quietly to herself, gesturing for him to make his move. "Do you have any fives?" A loud groan escaped the fox before he handed over his second to last card over, leaving him with the one card he hoped he wouldn't be stuck with.

"Alright, Foxy!" Freddy said across from him. "Let's see it."

Foxy's ears lowered as he slowly raised the Joker card up for everyone to see. A loud laugh from Chica caused him to flinch slightly in his seat.

"Ha! Ha!" she said teasingly, ignoring the glare he shot at her.

"Well, Foxy." Freddy chuckled as he brought out a small tube of lipstick he "borrowed" from a woman's purse three months back and rolled it across the table towards Mike. "You know what happens next."

"Just get it over with, already!" Fox groaned as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Mike giggled and took the lipstick and reached over to draw a small heart on his face. The poorly scribbled heart is just one of many other scribbled shapes and symbols that were present all over the fox's face from his other unfortunate defeats. While Chica and Mike giggled, he felt Bonnie rest his paw on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"It could be worse." he stated, his face in a similar state. How Chica, Mike, and Freddy remained drawn-free is something he may never know. But honestly: he could care less.

It was around nine at night; the restaurant had closed not that long ago and the gang was currently in the Staff Lounge playing their own little version of Old Maid. The ones who were actually present are Mike, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy. Blu would rather spend time by himself while Goldie remained secluded and anti-social in his room like usual. Game Night on Saturday had always been a tradition for the Fazbear family. Whether it be card games; board games; even original games were sometimes played. But this only occurred when they didn't have some human watching them like a creeper.

"I think we've had enough card games for one night." Freddy said, grinning.

"Agreed." Foxy and Bonnie said in unison while Chica and Mike laughed like children.

"You two go wash yourselves up and we can watch a movie."

"What movie?" Mike asked a bit excitedly. Memories from last Saturday's game night still stuck with him and he was eager to see what this night had in store.

"Hmm..." Freddy tapped his chin thoughtfully as he pondered for an answer. His ears perked up and he snapped his fingers when an idea came into mind. "Let's watch a Disney movie. How does _The Lion King _sound?"

"Sounds great!" Chica chirped from her seat. "I love _The Lion King_!"

"You can learn a lot from human movies." Bonnie said as he stood up from his seat and made his way over to the door. Mike got out of his seat and followed closely behind. He took Bonnie's paw into his and smiled up at him when he gave him a questioning look. Bonnie smiled back and lowered his head down to playfully peck the tip of his right ear.

"Bonnie~." Mike giggled before rubbing himself against his arm.

The two walked hand in hand until they arrived at their bedroom. Bonnie closed the door behind them and placed a kiss on Mike's forehead. "Wait here while I go wash my face." he told him as he lovingly ran his fingers through his soft fur.

"Okay." Mike smiled and nuzzled under his chin lightly.

Bonnie nuzzled back and walked over to their bathroom. Once inside he sighed softly to himself after catching a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror. He picked up a small towel and soaked it in water before proceeding to wipe his face clean of the lipstick. Sometimes he wondered why he even agreed to play these games. It was a thought that often brought a small smile on his face. After drying his face up he stepped out of the bathroom, only to stop in his tracks when he spotted Mike splayed out rather deliciously on the bed. Knowing it was unintentional, Bonnie couldn't help but shudder at how cute he looked in the position he was in.

Lying on his back, arms and legs spread out lazily. Fluffy tail resting over his right leg and occasionally moving an inch every few seconds. It made him look exposed and vulnerable, making Bonnie shiver with a longing desire he's had since he first realized his feelings towards the young man after his first week on the job. Back when he was human...

Mike lifted his head up and grinned happily when he saw him. "Bonnie!" he squealed after jumping out of bed and embracing him. Bonnie chuckled and made a mental note on how much Mike loved to hug him. "Alright, Mike." he chuckled after getting the wolf-like dog to release him. "Let's go get Foxy and meet up with the others." He smiled when Mike bobbed his head excitedly. That smile on his face always seemed to make his heart soar.

Meanwhile next door, Foxy was still trying to scrub the lipstick off his face. "Damn it..." he growled to himself at the seemingly futile attempt. He hated it when got the joker card. He hated playing Old Maid, or any game that involves drawing on the loser's face, entirely!

"Care if _I _help~?" a voice purred in his ear.

The fox froze as he felt a pair of strong arms suddenly snake around his waist while his back reclined against a broad chest. "F-Freddy!" he gasped.

"Who else?" Freddy replied as he rested his cheek in between his ears and stared at their reflections with a half-lidded gaze and relaxed smile. "I see you're still having trouble with that lipstick, hmm?"

"Aye..." Foxy sighed. He frowned when he heard the bear laugh closely in his ear before placing a peck on his head and reaching over for the wet towel.

"Turn around and sit on the edge." Freddy instructed, his tone clearly showing no room for argument or protest.

Foxy silently did what he was told and allowed the bear to wipe the rest of the lipstick off. Freddy hummed the "Toreador March" as he worked on removing the smudged drawings off the soft crimson fur he loved so dearly. "_My pretty, little, fox~._" he cooed as he finished up his work. "_You are my pretty, little, Foxy~. My beautiful, little, fox~..._"

Foxy stayed silent the entire time, but his cheeks started to become a darker shade of red. Freddy noticed this and he placed a loving kiss against his lips. Foxy's pointy ears perked up in surprise before he hungrily kissed back. Freddy placed the now pink-stained rag in the sink and wrapped his arms around the fox's waist, lifting him up and placing him down gently. Foxy wrapped his arm's around the bear's neck without breaking the kiss and pressed against his body. Freddy broke the kiss gently and trailed his maw down to the junction where shoulder and neck met. He parted his lips and proceeded to bite into it when knocking was suddenly heard from the door.

Drats. Maybe next time.

Freddy frowned in disappointment while Foxy chuckled and gently slipped himself free of his arms. "Come on." he said, taking his paw into his, "They're probably waiting for us. You know how Chica gets when it comes to Disney movies."

Freddy rolled his eyes fondly. He sure did.

After exchanging a quick kiss the two walked over to the door and met up with Bonnie and Mike. The entire situation with four guys holdings hands would've made any one feel awkward or uncomfortable. For Chica, it was something she'd grown use to for a long time. The yellow bird sat crossed-legged on the floor eagerly with the tape for _The Lion King _in her hand. She snapped her head over her shoulder when she heard the lounge door open and giggled a bit when she saw both pairs walk in holding hands.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked casually as he and the other guys sat themselves on the couch.

"_Noooothing~_." Chica said innocently before crawling forward and inserting the tape into the VCR.

"I'm surprised we still have that old thing." Freddy mused to himself. "Bonnie. Could you go get the lights?"

"Sure." Bonnie replied before he got up and walked over to the light switch on the wall. When he turned to go back he frowned when he spotted Chica's yellow head in between Foxy's and Mike's. He walked over with folded arms and stared annoyingly at Chica as she giggled.

"Here, Bonnie!" Mike said as he got up. "You can have my seat!"

"Then where will you sit?" Bonnie asked. Mike grinned and happily rubbed his head against his chest.

"I can sit on your lap! You won't mind, right?"

The purple rabbit smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Of course not, love." Without warning, he suddenly swept Mike off his feet. The wolf-like dog let out a surprised yelp before he was gently placed down on the rabbit's lap. He then giggled and nuzzled him playfully. Bonnie smiled and nuzzled back, pausing when he felt Chica's pink eyes on them. "What?" he asked her in a slightly annoyed tone.

Chica had a small blush on her face as she giggled. "You two just look so cute together."

"And?"

"I'm just saying." Chica gave them both wink before she turned her attention over to the t.v. screen just as it finished up an old movie ad. Soon the movie started and the gang settled down for eighty-eight minutes of sing-a-longs and occasional joking commentary.

"Goldie is practically the "Scar" of the family." Bonnie said during the interacting scene between Simba and Scar.

Freddy laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well... Put it this way: Goldie and Scar are both mysterious."

"And?"

"They both hate children."

Freddy chuckled a bit at that. "Well... I wouldn't say that Goldie hates children as much as Scar."

"No. I'm talking about how he hated Foxy, Chica, and I when we were little."

Freddy took a minute to let it process through his head before realization struck him and he slapped his forehead. "Oh." The others giggled and chuckled at his brief stupidity.

"Why did Goldie hate you guys?" Mike asked.

"Well..." Bonnie rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "You could say that we were a little...noisy as children."

"Aye." Foxy nodded in agreement. "He was never too fond of us playing around the pizzeria. Before Chica came along, Bonnie and I always started up something that would land us a day helping out with clean up. Isn't that right, Bon Bon?"

Bonnie rolled his eyes in annoyance as memories of the times he always gotten in trouble because of the fox came rushing back. "Yes." he sighed before hugging Mike close like a teddy bear with a pout on his face. It made him look like a child who was told to go into "Time Out" and earned him a couple of laughs from the others. Even he couldn't help but smile a bit after realizing it.

"What about Blu?" Mike asked. "Did he hate Blu, too?"

"Surprisingly no." Bonnie replied. "You see, my bitch of a twin and I were the first new additions added to the pizzeria. Before then it was just Freddy and Goldie."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Mm hm." Freddy nodded his head. "I can still remember the day the manager walked in with two little bundles of joy in his arms. I was actually excited about raising two of our own in the restaurant. Goldie? Eeh...not so much. But we both came into an agreement that we would each raise a twin. I chose Bonnie and he chose Blu. We occasionally helped one another out with the other twin, but Bonnie and Blu were mostly brought up in different ways." He then frowned a bit at the thought and remembered how Blu had acted earlier in the day. "Heaven knows what he taught that blue rabbit. But Goldie only tolerated having him around. Don't get me wrong, though. My brother is actually a kind and loving bear once you get past his sour side."

"It's true!" Chica chirped in. "He was the one who actually encouraged me to tell Freddy about my idea for Mr. Cupcake!"

"Ooooohhh." Mike smiled before laying his head on Bonnie's chest. "I hope he'll like me too." he said quietly.

"Don't worry, lad. Ol' Goldie will warm up to ya eventually." Foxy said. "He can be a little hard to communicate with sometimes, but he'll start seeing you as part of the family in no time."

Mike looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

The rest of the hour went on uneventful aside from the gang singing along to songs like "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" and "Hakuna Matata". When the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" started to play along with scenes showing Simba and Nala started to play, everyone fell silent and simply watched. Bonnie couldn't help but look over to see how Freddy and Foxy were doing. He blushed when he found that Freddy had pulled the fox close to his side and appeared to be whispering the song in his ear. He barely spotted the blush that was on Foxy's face as he tried to concentrate on the film. Bonnie immediately had an idea on what they were going to do after the film and turned his attention back to the movie.

He felt something rub his chest and he looked down to find Mike snuggling up against him like a cat. He patted his head and received a happy purr in return. "Bonnie?" he asked in a quiet, sleepy voice. "I'm tired..."

Bonnie laughed softly. "Me too, love." he whispered. "Do you wanna turn in for the night? Or do you wanna continue watching the movie."

"I wanna turn in for the night. I feel like if I close my eyes I'd probably fall asleep."

"Alright. I understand." Bonnie smiled and nuzzled his ear gently before turning his head over to Freddy, who had stopped singing in Foxy's ear when the song ended. "Freddy?"

"Mmm?" Freddy replied, looking over.

"Mike and I are gonna turn in for the night."

"It is getting late." Freddy said after looking at the time on the cable box they had. "You two go ahead. Foxy, Chica, and I are probably going to turn in after the movie."

"Alright. Goodnight." Bonnie said before helping Mike up and guiding him out of the lounge and back to their room.

**X.X**

**Okay. Hopefully this chapter was a little LESS disappointing. I felt bad about the last one and decided to show my apology by giving you guys a hopefully better chapter. **_**The Lion King **_**had always been one of my favorite movies during my childhood, especially since Scar and the hyenas were my favorites. (For some reason I always like the bad guys :/)**

**Oh yeah. The game they were playing wasn't exactly Old Maid. It's just a card game I made up for the story.**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Oh yeah. Blu is the name I gave for Bonnie 2.0 for those who don't know. And I made him a douche XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie awoke the next morning feeling new and refreshed. He raised his head off of his pillow to check the time on the clock.

9:21 AM

He grinned tiredly and allowed his head to fall back down and sigh against the light purple fabric of his pillow case. Sunday... The one day of the week where he didn't have to stand on stage in front of a crowd of screaming children; endure average birthday parties for almost the entire day; wake up early and spend only an hour with the young animatron that was currently curled up against with a smile on his maw. It's safe to say that Bonnie loved Sundays more than any day of the week. He felt Mike shift slightly against him; a small yawn followed suit as his eyelids fluttered open.

"B-Bonnie?" he murmured tiredly, sleep still fogging his blue eyes.

"Go back to sleep, love." Bonnie kissed his forehead softly while caressing his fur. "It's Sunday. So you can sleep as long as you like."

"'Kay..." Mike yawned before powering down again.

Bonnie smiled. _He looks so cute when he sleeps..., _he thought before sitting up and carefully getting out of bed so he wouldn't wake him. After placing the covers over Mike's sleeping form, Bonnie quietly made his way over to the door and slipped out, closing it behind him softly. Bonnie took a few seconds to stretch his arms before making his way over to the lounge. Heard voices behind the door and pushed it open to find Foxy sitting on the couch watching the morning news. The fox's ears perked when he heard him walk in and looked away from the television screen to give him a grin. "Mornin', Bonnie." he said.

"Morning." Bonnie yawned loudly as he walked over to the couch and took a seat beside him. "So what's happening?" he asked as he watched the news anchorage talk about a story dealing with apolitics.

Foxy shrugged. "Same old stuff. Murders; War; Politics; Disease." he replied half-heartedly.

"What else is new?" Bonnie sighed as he rested his cheek against his fist.

"And now for other news." the news anchorage said next. With a slightly grim expression, he spoke, "Twenty-five year old Michael "Mike" Schmidt has been officially announced "Dead" by police today after being missing for almost a month..."

Bonnie felt a sudden pang in his heart and he tightened his jaw nervously. Foxy saw the distressed look on his face and immediately switched to a different channel. "You alright there, lad?" he asked with his ears slightly lowered.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied. "I'm fine..."

"Sorry, laddie..." Foxy sighed, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

Bonnie gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. Really." he said. "So how did the movie go last night?"

"Well, Chica fell asleep on me. Again." Foxy replied with a small frown as he flipped channels. "Freddy and I managed to stay awake to finish the entire film and decided to carry Chica back to her room. Then Freddy and I got a little...busy for a while." A blush appeared on Foxy's face as he said this and shifted uneasily in his spot before continuing. "I woke a half hour ago and came here to rewind the tape and put it away."

Bonnie smirked and he looked towards the television screen as well. Watching it flip through different shows and programs until Foxy finally had enough and switched it off. "One of the things I hate about Sunday mornings," he said to the bored fox, "is that there's nothing to do when everyone else is asleep."

"Aye." Foxy nodded in agreement. "Say... Where's yer little matey?"

"Oh. I let him sleep in." Bonnie replied.

"He's like yer shadow." Foxy grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "He's like me when I was a small lad. Ha! Remember when I used to follow you all over the place?"

Bonnie smiled fondly and chuckled. "Yeah. I remember how much it annoyed me." Now that he thought about it, Mike is sort of like that. Except he's an adult and knows when and when not to follow him. For a brief moment, Bonnie allowed himself to fall into memory as he thought about Foxy's words.

Long before Chica had entered their lives, Foxy had been the third newest addition to the pizzeria. The manager at the time decided to add more of them in hopes that it would gain more attention. His twin and himself had only been five years old when the manager had walked in with a red bundle in his arms. It was on a cloudy winter day; he clearly remembered every detail that was around him as he watched Freddy accept the fox kit from the manager with a wide grin on his face.

_"This is your baby brother, Bonnie." _he said to him after he knelt down to his height and showed him the sleeping kit in his arms. _"I need you to help me take care of him now."_

Confusion mixed with excitement had filled Bonnie at the time as Freddy gently placed the kit in his little arms for him to carry. _"He's heavy, papa bear." _he complained a bit. Freddy chuckled and affectionately patted him in between his long ears, earning him an annoyed glare.

_"You'll get use to it. You're a strong bunny, after all."_

_"Even stronger than Blu?" _There was a small glint in his big red eyes when he asked that.

_"Well... I wouldn't say that. You're both equally as strong."_

Bonnie's large ears drooped slightly in front of him and he suddenly had an unsure expression on his face. _"I don't think so..." _he said as he continued to stare at the kit while he continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. Blissfully unaware of what was happening around him._"I'm not strong... Blu told me so..."_

Freddy gave him a frown after hearing this and gently tilted his head up after placing a finger under his chin. _"Don't let his words get in your way, Bonnie. Your brother doesn't know any better, like yourself. You're both still young, and still growing."_

_"Why can't I grow any faster?" _Bonnie whined. _"I don't wanna be small and weak. I wanna be big and strong like you, papa bear! I wanna show Blu that I'm not weak..."_

_"Bonnie..."_ Freddy smiled down softly at him and carefully placed his large paw on his petite shoulder. _"Bonnie...tell me where pizza sauce comes from."_

Bonnie raised his ears up slightly and gave him a confused look. _"From... From a tomato?" _he sniffled.

Freddy nodded. _"Correct. And where does a tomato come from?"_

_"From...a plant?"_

_"Good. And where does this plant come from?"_

_"A seed..."_

_"Yes..." _Freddy said softly. _"Growing takes time. Everything has to start off small and weak. But if you have enough patience, you'll be big and strong before you know it."_

Bonnie looked up at him with a hopeful look in his big red eyes. _"Like... Like a tomato?"_

Freddy smiled down warmly at him and nodded. _"Like a tomato..."_

The memory faded from Bonnie's thoughts and he was left smiling to himself. Freddy's words of wisdom had stuck with him since and helped make him who he is today. Because of his role as the "big brother", Foxy had always been told to listen to him whenever Freddy had errands to run. Goldie was still busy with Blu, and really had no one else he could trust other than Bonnie. Like a parasite, Foxy attached himself to Bonnie right away by following him wherever he went. Sometimes for fun, other times because Freddy told him to.

Both animatronics were then pulled from their thoughts when they heard the lounge door open behind them and looked over just in time to see a round yellow head poke in. "Howdy!" Chica greeted them with a grin. "I was just making my way over to the kitchen when I found a certain individual making his way over here." As if on cue, Mike poked his head in next with a shy smile.

"Morning." he said timidly.

"Mornin', laddie!" Foxy replied.

Chica pushed open the door further and placed both her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Foxy. "And no 'good morning' for your baby sister? I'm hurt, Foxy!" she added dramatically, even though she was just playing with him. Foxy laughed.

"Sorry about that, lass. Ahem. Good mornin', lassie!"

Chica laughed and playfully punched his arm. "I'm just teasing, Foxy. But thanks." she said with a grin.

Mike grinned and immediately went over to where Bonnie sat on the couch, jumping into his open arms and rubbing his cheek against his chest. "Did you sleep well, love?" the rabbit asked as he gently nuzzled his ear.

"Great!" Mike giggled before grinning up at him. "I didn't have any bad dreams either, Bonnie!"

"So I heard." Bonnie chuckled as he adjusted the yellow bow-tie around the wolf-dog's neck and pulled him on his lap.

"Bonnie and I were just talkin' about the times I used to follow him around when we were wee little lads." Foxy told Chica as they took a seat on the couch.

"Oh! That sounds neat." she said with a smile. "So what's the plan today? It's Sunday and we practically have the entire place to ourselves."

"Good question." Bonnie said. "Well... The other day I did find our old home videos in the Storage Closet. Maybe we could watch those to bring back good memories?"

Mike gasped and eagerly bobbed his head in agreement. "We should! I wanna see what you guys were like when you were all little!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Foxy shrugged.

"I'm in!" Chica added in a giddy voice.

...

Freddy woke up feeling a little less warmer than normal. His eyelids fluttered open before noticing that Foxy wasn't with him. He turned to the small alarm clock he had on his nightstand and read the time before sitting up. He stretched his arms as far as he could and let out a loud yawn before groaning softly when he heard something pop in him. After washing himself up a bit, and putting on his top hat and bow-tie, he stepped out into the corridor and walked over to Blu's bedroom door that stood in between Goldie's and Chica's.

Gripping the silver knob he slowly pushed the door open wide enough for him to quickly peek in. From what little light that shone from the old ceiling light, he found Blu's face buried in his dark blue bed pillow while his blanket partially hung over the edge of the bed and exposing the upper half of his body. Freddy closed the door quietly and went over to Chica's next door. He opened it and wasn't surprised to find it empty. He closed the door and went over to Bonnie and Mike's room. Like Chica's: it was empty. He then approached the door across from it.

Goldie's.

Freddy lifted his paw up somewhat hesitantly, and clenched it into a light fist. He knew how much his brother hated it whenever someone barged into his room without knocking. The bear knocked on the door three times and only had to wait four seconds when he heard the muffled groan of mattress springs and heavy footsteps approaching the door. Freddy took a step back just as the door opened slightly to reveal half of Goldie's face looking through. His visible dark blue eye was narrowed up at him in annoyance and right away he knew he woke him.

"Sorry, brother." he said with a timid smile. "Did I wake you?"

Goldie didn't give him a verbal reply, and instead only nodded his head slowly. Almost eerily.

"Oh... Uhm..." Freddy suddenly found himself searching for words. It'd been so long since their last proper conversation. So much has changed since then, and he was starting to question if his brother would ever be the same again. "L-Listen. I'm heading over to the lounge. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mike, are already awake and probably hanging out over there." He then decided to test the waters a bit and added, "Would you...like to join us?"

Goldie stared blankly at him for a full minute, his expression never changing, until he replied in a somewhat gruff voice. "No."

Freddy flinched slightly when the door slammed on him and his ears lowered slightly in disappointment. Hey. At least he tried, right? "I'll talk to you later then..." Freddy's voice trailed off as he dragged himself out of the corridor and into the Dining Area. Laughter coming from the lounge was heard from where he walked and it perked his curiosity a bit.

"You looked so cute in that party hat, Bonnie!" he heard Mike giggle.

"It makes you look like a little doll!" Chica added.

Freddy walked up closer to the door and gripped the knob firmly. He pushed the door open, looked over to his right, and found old footage from a VCR tape playing on the television screen. It wasn't in perfect quality, and slightly fuzzy, but still good enough to watch. Small voices he hasn't heard in a very long time played through the speakers and a small smile appeared on his maw.

_**"Smile for the camera, Bon Bon!"**_Freddy's voice cooed from behind the video camera he held at the time. His voice sounded a bit younger than it is now. _**"You too, Bluey. Can you both put up your best smiles for papa bear, please?"**_

The small blue rabbit that sat next to his purple twin raised his head and gave Freddy a toothy grin as he showed off his two front teeth. _**"Look, pwapwa bwear!" **_he said. _**"I'm smwiling!"**_

The Freddy behind the camera chuckled. _**"Yes you are, Bluey. But why aren't you smiling, Bon Bon?"**_

"You never did say why you didn't smile that day." Freddy said as he approached the couch where the four currently sat. Everyone sitting on the couch raised their heads up and looked over their shoulders to give him surprised looks.

"Freddy!" Foxy said. "Don't scare us like that, matey!"

"Sorry, Foxy." The bear bent down and pecked his cheek lovingly. "What's going on over here? I see you found some of our old home videos." He added after noticing the stack of video tapes on the coffee table.

"It was all Bonnie's idea!" Chica added with a grin before giggling when she saw the glare that was shot at her by the rabbit. Bonnie pulled Mike on to his lap again as he grumbled something inaudible to himself.

"Relax, Bonnie." Freddy smiled as he took a seat on the spot where Mike had sat. "How many tapes have you watched already?"

"This is our fourth one, I believe." Foxy replied.

"I see." Freddy slung an arm around the fox and pulled him in a bit closer. "Ah! I remember this. This is Bonnie and Blu's third birthday. Back in...'77, I believe. I'm just surprised it still works."

"Back when it was just us four." Bonnie added softly.

"When did you receive Bonnie and Blu?" Mike asked while snuggling himself against Bonnie's chest.

"In the summer of '74." Freddy replied. "We received Foxy in the winter of '79, and Chica came along in the spring of '85."

"Oh! Okay, then." Mike smiled as he turned his attention back to the video. The video played for a few more minutes until it ended after Blu and Bonnie had blown out the candles on a small birthday cake.

"You know. I still have all your baby pictures in my room." Freddy said as Bonnie hit the rewind button on the VCR remote. He heard a gasp from Mike and looked over to find him grinning excitedly.

"Can you show us! Can you show us! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Just for effect, Mike added "puppy eyes" in the end along with a cute pout.

"Yeah! Show us, Freddy!" Chica agreed, giving him "puppy eyes" as well.

"Aye. It would be nice to see meself as a young lad, again. Pictures tell more stories than simple home videos." Foxy added.

Freddy laughed. "Alright! Alright! But let's see what Bonnie has to say. Bonnie?" Everyone looked over to the rabbit, who simply gave them all a blank stare and shrugged.

"I don't care." he said before he resumed petting Mike's fur.

Freddy grinned. He will admit that he was feeling a bit excited himself. "I'll go them, then!" he said just as he stood up and walked over to the door. It didn't take long for him to find three old photo albums he kept in the bookshelf he had in his room. Yes. He likes to read during his free time. When he wasn't with Foxy, of course. The others eagerly crowded around him at the table once he returned and watched as he opened the first album he brought out. "These were taken during the early days of Fazbear's Pizza." he explained as he slowly turned the old, worn out pages. Each of the pages consisted nothing but old newspaper clippings talking about the restaurant, along with some group pictures of the early staff.

"AWWWWWW!" Chica squealed when she spotted an old black and white photograph of what appeared to be two bear cubs sitting on whom she assumed to be the founder's lap. "Tell me that's not you and Goldie!"

Freddy laughed. "It is!" he said after looking at the picture himself. "This was taken so long ago that I can't remember when it was taken."

"YOU'RE BOTH SO CUTE!" Chica added. "You look like teddy bears, even!"

"I will say that there isn't a lot of pictures of my brother and I when we were young. We were lucky to even capture a few." Freddy sighed before he flipped to the next page. After going through that book, he brought over a faded red one. "This one should have all your baby pictures in it." Freddy had a grin on his face as he said this. Mike looked over to Bonnie excitedly, who simply smiled back casually.

"Eh! Isn't that Bonnie and Blu?" Foxy asked while pointing his hook over to a photograph showing an infant purple rabbit wrapped in a purple blanket and a blue one wrapped in a blue blanket. Both appeared to be calm and fast asleep.

Freddy smiled. "Mm hm." he nodded. "This was taken the day we first got them."

"Shame I can't remember it." Bonnie laughed softly to himself. "Damn. Blu looked more...tolerable to be around back then." Everybody around him either chuckled or giggled after hearing this.

"Oohh! Oohh! This one looks funny!" Chica said when she spotted one out of the corner of her eye. Mike leaned forward to see it himself and laughed.

"What's happening in_ that _one?" he asked while wagging his tail happily. The picture showed Blu and Bonnie looking to be a year old. Both had their little paws clamped at the ends of a carrot and looked as though they were playing tug-of-war with it.

Freddy looked over and laughed himself. "Ha! I remember this one. This was taken a couple months after my brother and I received them. Goldie had decided to give one of you a carrot. I can't remember who, exactly, but the other got jealous and you both started fighting over it."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile to himself while the others started to laugh. "Didn't you end up having to split it up and give us each a piece?" he asked.

"Yes." Freddy replied. "But then you two ended up fighting over who's piece was bigger." Loud laughter soon filled the entire room; Mike clenching his abdomen tightly as his entire body trembled. Freddy grinned and flipped through a few more pages, telling the story behind some of them, and getting a few laughs along the way.

"Awww! Is that Foxy?" Chica asked while pointing at picture of five yeat old Bonnie holding a sleeping fox kit that was wrapped in a red blanket.

"Mm hm." Freddy nodded. "This was the day Bonnie became a big brother. Right, Bonnie?"

"Sure." Bonnie replied as he stared at the picture. "You should show them the picture of Blu holding him."

"Why?" Mike asked. "What's so special about that one?"

"Well..." Freddy turned to the next page and pointed at a picture of five year old Blu holding Foxy. He had a rather annoyed expression on his face due to the fact that Foxy was actually crying in his arms. Chica and Mike laughed loudly while the others chuckled in amusement.

"This picture almost makes me feel bad for Blu." Chica giggled before grinning. "Almost."

"Oh! This one's my favorite." Freddy grinned after flipping the page. He pointed a finger over to a photograph that was taken during Foxy's toddler years. It showed a three year old Foxy wearing Freddy's top hat that looked a little too big on him. Foxy looked away in slight embarrassment while Chica and Mike "awwed" and cooed at the picture. "Aww. Don't be like that, Foxy." Freddy cooed before suddenly pulling the Fox close and placing wet kisses on him.

"F-Freddy!" he gasped in between fits of laughter as he struggled to free himself. "S-stop! Ack! N-not in front of the others!"

Freddy smirked against his forehead mischievously. "Why not, Foxy?" he purred in his ear. "I thought you loved it when I kissed you."

Foxy was unable to hold back the blush that had appeared on his face after noticing the smirks on everyone else's face as they looked at him. "I-I do!" he said. "I-It's just that... It's just..."

_Knock knock_

All movement paused within the room as everybody turned their attentions over to the door. Freddy released Foxy and stood up from his chair while everyone else quickly sat down and tried to look as orderly as possible. Freddy was in for a big surprise when he was greeted by his brother's blue eyes staring back at him blankly upon answering the door. "G-Goldie..." Freddy stammered a bit. Goldie's eyes quickly darted over his shoulder and locked on Mike in an unfriendly glare. The young animatron shuddered and quickly pressed him against Bonnie for protection; hiding his face against chest in hopes to avoid the cold glare that was being given to him. Bonnie hugged him tightly and shot the golden bear a dirty look, only to find that he had focused his eyes on his brother again.

"Brother..." he said gruffly. "I must speak with you in private..."

Freddy tightened his jaw, but nodded. "Alright." he said before exiting out of the room and closing the door behind him. He followed his brother until they stopped at the West Hall. "What is it?" Freddy asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Goldie gave his brother a rare, sly, smile. "Brother." he purred just as his eyes flickered dark. "A new guard has been hired."

**X.X**

**57 Favs, and 72 Follows!? You guys ROCK! :D**

**I was lucky enough to find time to write another chapter for you guys :3 But things ARE getting serious for me at school. (I have an art test to take today and I didn't study xD) **

**Anyway. A reviewer asked me a very good question if the animatronics are furries or like their in-game appearance. I'd say they're furries. But they're still robotic in a way. I left an explanation on the first chapter. It's kind hard to explain, really XD.**

**Anyway. Thanks again for the support. **

**See ya! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

I wonder what they're talkin' about?" Chica asked as she sat herself in the chair where Freddy sat. Bonnie shrugged as he teased with Mike's ears, causing the young animatron to giggle and squirm in his lap.

"Ye know how they are." Foxy sighed as he slipped into a chair and boredly flipped through the pages of the photo album. "It's been a while since they last spoke to each other like this. I just hope it won't end bad like last time." he added with a sigh.

"Why?" Mike cocked his head curiously at the fox. "What happened last time?" A silence filled the room and the three older animatronics bowed their heads nervously. He heard Bonnie sigh above him and he looked up to find his eyelids slipping closed.

"Something happened between him and Freddy." he said. "Something that changed Goldie to the point where his entire personality changed overnight."

"Aye. Goldie and Freddy performed as a duo back in the day." Foxy added. "Now, this was before even I was "born"."

Bonnie nodded. "The reason why me and Blu were brought to Fazbear's in the beginning is that we were supposed to be in the background as twin guitarist when we got older to play the music while Freddy and Goldie sang. But then Freddy decided that having two pairs of twins performing on stage wouldn't help business much, and came to the conclusion that he wanted to have an entire band instead. Goldie didn't like the idea, though. He liked it when it was just them on stage. Blu and I were very young when this happened, and we didn't even know how to play guitar yet! Anyway, they got into a big fight over the subject and Goldie just eventually...snapped."

"What do you mean by 'snapped'?" Mike asked.

"He just lost it." Bonnie replied. "He started to go into a frenzy and practically destroyed the entire arcade we had. This happened during the night, so no humans were in his way at the time. In the end all it took was Freddy telling him how much he was scaring me and Blu, and that we were watching everything. Believe it or not, but we were practically _hugging _during his entire outburst. Goldie loved Blu, so that's why he stopped in the end. But the damage had been done. The arcade was a complete wreck. The destruction was so bad that management decided that it would be best to replace it with a new attraction, instead. Which explains how Foxy came along."

"Wow." Mike said softly while his ears drooped. "So what happened after Freddy got him to stop?"

"Well..." Bonnie sighed heavily and held him even closer. "Goldie cooled down and locked himself in his room for the rest of the night. He hasn't been the same after that. He quit singing entirely and just stayed to help watch the children. He made things hard for Freddy during that time. To make matters worse: Blu did, too."

"Why would Blu do that? I mean I understand he's a big bully and all, but-"

"Remember when Freddy mentioned that he and his brother decided to pick one twin to raise?" Bonnie cut him off.

Mike slowly bobbed his head. "Y-yes." he said.

"Goldie chose Blu. And like Freddy said, we were both brought up differently. While in my eyes I saw Goldie as the enemy, Blu saw the exact opposite. Despite the evidence held against Goldie. And as I said, we were young at the time." Bonnie then let out a heavy sigh. "That's that, basically. Freddy and Goldie haven't been as close since..."

The silver knob on the door suddenly started to turn and everybody turned their heads over just as the door started to open. Freddy walked in with a neutral expression on his face, but everyone knew something was on his mind. The atmosphere in the room changed as he silently walked over to the table and took a seat in one of the remaining empty chairs. He brought his paws up and calmly folded them on the table and let out a long exhale. "Bonnie." he said calmly without looking at him. "Could you take Michael to your room and come back here? This is a matter I wish to speak with Foxy, Chica, and you, alone."

Bonnie nodded and gently tapped Mike's shoulder for him to get off so that he could stand up. Mike slide off his lap and suddenly felt an uneasy confusion fill him. He said nothing as he allowed the rabbit to guide him out the door and back to their room. "Bonnie?" he asked as they made their way through the Dining Area. "Is something wrong?"

Bonnie sighed softly. "I don't know, love." he admitted. "It's only best to do what Freddy says for now."

"Okay..."

They passed by Goldie-Blu trailed closely behind him-when they reached the corridor where their rooms were located. Mike couldn't help but wonder why everyone was acting so...dull all of a sudden. It was just a few minutes ago he was laughing and giggling with the others while they went through baby pictures. Bonnie gave the wolf-like dog a tight hug before leaving him to return to the lounge. As soon as the he closed the door softly behind him and stood beside Foxy, Freddy cleared his throat before speaking.

"Management has hired a new security guard." he announced with a sly, dark smile.

Chica and Foxy's eyes widened as they exchanged excited looks while Blu grinned darkly to himself, his green eyes flashing with sinister glee. A small smile twitched on Bonnie's lips while his eyes flickered dark and his red irises shrinking into white dots. "When does he or she start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night." A grin slowly stretched itself on Freddy's face while his eyes turned dark as well.

"Yarr. It's been a while since I sunk me hook into a human!" Foxy grinned razors as he said this while examining his hook underneath the light.

"You will have your chance, Foxy~." Freddy purred.

"But wait..." Chica suddenly said, breaking the dark mood that hung over everyone. "What about Mikey? Will he be joining us?"

Bonnie's eyes flickered back to normal while his smile dropped into a surprised slack-jawed expression as Chica's words sunk into his mind. He turned to Freddy, who also had the same look. Silence filled the room as everyone fell into thought. Freddy slouched back in his chair, arms folded, and let out a heavy sigh. "Perhaps there's something we could d-"

"No." Goldie's raspy deep voice interrupted.

"Pardon?" Freddy asked as everyone turned their attentions over to his golden counterpart.

Goldie tensed and his paws balled into tight fists as his body started to shake slightly. "I said '_no_'." he repeated firmly.

"And why the hell not?" Foxy asked, narrowing his droopy eye over to the golden bear. "Mike's one of us, now. Isn't it time that we teach him how to teach the Joy of Creation to others?"

"_No_. Because Mr. Schmidt is _not _one of us. He may be stuffed in a suit, but he will never truly be one of us." Goldie stated coldly as he glared at the fox darkly.

"How could you say that!?" Chica screeched in dismay as she shot up from her seat. "Mikey is truly a part of our family now! We won't have to worry about him getting hurt by other humans."

"Or worse..." Bonnie whispered darkly as he fixed his eyes on the checkered floor. "Killed..."

"Hurting and killing one another is part of human nature." Blu yawned boredly. He looked over to where the Fazbear Band stood with a half-lidded gaze and smiled slyly. "Making him one of us didn't solve anything. As a matter of fact, it did the complete opposite."

Bonnie narrowed his eyes over to his brother in a dangerous glare. "What do you _mean_?" he hissed. Blu grinned sheepishly.

"Simple, really. You allowed the man you loved to be killed by stuffing hin into a suit and converted into one of our kind. You've practically been lying to him the moment he woke up after the procedure by telling him that he's always been one of us. That he was just a new animatron who had been shipped in recently and got into a little "accident". You're practically hurting not only him, but also yourself and everyone around you with the guilt and remorse that _you _have to live with."

A growl emitted from the purple rabbit's throat as he walked up to his twin until their faces were inches from each other. Paws now clenched into fists and on the verge of swinging at someone. "_**Shut. Up.**_" Bonnie snarled in a deadly voice. "I did what I did to _protect _Mike from those..._beasts _out there who do nothing but destroy one another. I did Mike a favor, and I did it because I _love _him."

Blu simply shrugged casually. "Whatever, then." he said as he made his way over to the door.

"We aren't done yet, Blu." Freddy said firmly as his eyes followed the blue rabbit to the door. Blu let out an annoyed sigh and released his grasp on the knob. "I've come to the conclusion that Mike shall not participate in our nightly acts with the guard." he stated firmly. Bonnie sighed with relief and continued to listen. "He is not ready know about what we do. Anything he witnesses might trigger something in him that might cause him to remember his former life, and what happened..."

Chica gasped in horror at the thought as she slapped both her feathered hands over her beak. "No!" she cried. "We can't lose Mikey! I love him like a brother!"

"Aye. All of us do, lassie." Foxy said as he pulled her in for a comforting hug.

A scoff left Goldie before he walked over to join Blu by the door. He turned to his brother and gave him a dark look. "You've grown soft, brother." he growled in a cruel tone. "How could you let a weak little human affect you so?"

Freddy said nothing in return and only glared at him as he followed the blue rabbit out before slamming the door behind him and causing a few picture frames that hung on the walls to rattle lightly. Bonnie turned his head over to Freddy and sighed softly before walking up to him and placing a paw on his shoulder. "Thanks, papa bear." he whispered.

"Of course, Bon Bon." Freddy replied as he gave his adopted children all a small smile. After that they left the lounge and went to do their own thing. Chica went to her kitchen; Foxy went to his own room to read. Yes. Read. He can't always hang out with Freddy. Freddy himself went to the Main Stage to set up the show props for tomorrow. Bonnie silently dragged himself back to his room as he thought about everything that was said earlier.

Mike was lying in bed daydreaming until he sat up when he heard the old knob on the door begin to turn. "Bonnie!" he squealed happily.

Bonnie dragged himself over to their bed silently before allowing himself to fall on it. He welcomed the softness with open arms as he shifted to lie on his back; he pressed the back of his head against a soft pillow and placed his wrist over his forehead tiredly, shadowing his eyes. Mike cocked his head curiously before he leaned forward and brought his face over his.

"Bonnie?" he asked. "Is something the matter?"

Bonnie sighed softly before giving him a tired smile. "Everything is fine, love." he said gently. "It's just that I'm going to be really busy next week."

"Aww..." Mike pouted and straddled himself on the rabbit's abdomen. Bonnie felt his cheeks begin to warm up when dirty thoughts started to pop up in his head. He immediately pushed them aside and brought his hand up to pet Mike's head. The wolf-like dog smiled happily and pressed his head against his paw. "Mmmh... Bonnie~." he cooed happily. Bonnie turned his head over to the clock on the wall and read the time.

1:35 PM

"Bonnie?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really wonderful, you know." Mike gave him a genuine smile as he laid himself against the now surprised rabbit and nuzzled underneath his chin.

"M-Mike..." Bonnie stammered. "I-I..."

"I just wanted you to know that~." Mike rubbed his cheek against his chest. Bonnie's cheeks flushed mildly as he continued to stare at the snuggling wolf-dog lying on top of him.

"Oh, Mike..." A sigh left Bonnie as his heart twinged with guilt. He continued petting the young animatron until he powered down for a peaceful nap. The last thing he wanted is to wake him up, so he just lied there in bed watching Mike sleep for a good hour until he, too, fell into a rather long nap.

...

Foxy stood outside of the double doors leading in to the kitchen, his only paw clenched into a fist and hovering just mere inches from the surface. Behind them he heard the usual rattles of pots and pans and other utensils being moved around or used. Chica always did tend to bump into things whenever she was in a hurry to put one of her pizzas in the oven. She always took cooking seriously, and no one ever knew why.

The meeting has lingered in the fox's mind, and he needed someone other than Freddy to talk to about it. As a matter of fact, he didn't want Freddy to know what he was thinking right now. He and Chica had always been close during their lifespan. From the moment he first held her in a cute yellow blanket to the time he taught her how _not_ to run with sharp things in your hands. He knew he could always turn to the chick when he had no one else around, which is why he stood outside of her kitchen debating on whether or not he should talk with her.

_I don't want to make it seem like such a big deal...,_ the fox thought to himself.

Sighing heavily, Foxy lowered his fist and turned away from the double doors to return to his room when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen along with Chica releasing a surprised yelp. His ears rose in alarm and he immediately ran in. "Chica!" he gasped when he spotted her on the floor with a few pots and pans on her. He quickly walked over and knelt by her side as she slowly rose up. "Chica! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah..." Chica squeaked as she rubbed the side of her head. "I just lost my footing for a bit."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Ye need to learn to stop runnin' all over the kitchen so much, lass." he sighed as he helped her to her feet.

"I know..." The chick folded both her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet innocently. After helping her clean up her little mess, Foxy brought Chica down for a little chat on what's been on his mind. "Ya shouldn' be worrin' so much about this, Foxy." she said as she stirred the batter she used for her cucpakes. "It's not like you. Ya use to be so carefree, and now you've been acting a little different ever since Mikey came along."

Foxy sighed as he leaned against one of the kitchen counters with his arms folded. "I don't know anymore. It's just that...Mike is a good lad. He didn't deserve what happened to him... I can't stop feeling responsible for it..."

"Foxy..." Chica stopped her stirring and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn' be feelin' guilty. You weren't there when they stuffed him. You were with me playin' Scrabble in the lounge. Remember?"

"Aye." Foxy nodded. "But _I _was the one who had to bring him there with Bonnie. Oh, Chica. The look he had on his face... It'll haunt me 'til the end of days."

Chica moved her eyes to the floor sadly.

"... What if Blu's right?" the fox added softly. "What if we really did do more damage than helping? And with this new guard comin' in, what if Mike sees us? What if he witnesses one of us killin' the fool when we stuff him into a suit like we did with him? Who knows how it'll affect him!"

"Foxy!" Chica pulled the fox in for a hug. "Calm down, will ya? And besides. Freddy and Bonnie didn't _force _him into a suit completely. From what Freddy told me he had to knock the kid out because he wouldn't calm down. He didn't like having to do it, but at least Mike didn't feel so much pain during the rest of the procedure. And look how happy Bonnie is, now! Remember how dull and depressing he used to be?"

Foxy scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah. He didn't need to act so depressed, though. He had a family around him. A family who loves him and cares for him. Yet even _we _can't seem to satisfy him?"

"No, Foxy!" Chica finally cried out. "Bonnie was just depressed because he didn't have any one to _love_. _You_ have Freddy, after all. My only true love is my kitchen. Blu loves himself and Goldie loves being alone. Who did Bonnie have? Yes, he loves music. But is it something he _truly _loves?"

Foxy looked down at the chick, who was surprisingly still hugging him, and blinked in astonishment by her words. "I...never really saw it that way." he said quietly. Now that he thought about it, Chica is right. For being such a bubbly and pizza-loving girl, she always did have a way with words. Perhaps that's why she is always such a great baby sister to have. A small smile appeared on his muzzle and he hugged back gently, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. "Thanks Chica. For listening."

Chica smiled victoriously and hugged the fox even tighter. "Not a problem, Foxy. I'm always here if ya need anyone to talk to."

**X.X**

**74 Favs. 91 Follows.**

**DUDE. You. Guys. Are. AWESOME :D**

**Oh, yeah. Someone asked if I could do a **_**Wreck-it-Ralph **_**and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover. Well... I haven't seen the movie. And I don't really do crossovers.. So I'm gonna gave to denie that request. Sorry :(**

**Somebody also asked I if could have their OC as the new guard. Well here's the thing: I don't like adding other people's characters into my stories. To me: it just doesn't feel right. It's my story and I believe I should add what I wanna add. Plus I don't feel comfortable using OCs. So please, stop requesting that I add your OCs into my story. Because the chances are VERY low. Again: sorry :(**


	9. Chapter 9

Monday night couldn't have come any sooner. Much sooner than Bonnie had hoped for. The thought of leaving Mike alone for an entire night had bothered him endlessly during the day. So much that he even made a few small mistakes while he played guitar. The mistakes weren't noticed by the children since they concentrated more on the singing bear in front of them.

"I think it's time that we turn in, love." Bonnie said after checking the time. Mike looked up from the letters he had lined up in front of him and pouted.

"Awww!"

"I know, I know." Bonnie chuckled as he started to clean up after their little game of Scrabble. "I don't like it, too. But I have to get up early. You understand this, Mike."

A sigh left the young animatronic as he climbed into bed with his ears flat. "Yeah..."

Bonnie placed the bored and pieces back in its box and placed it on his desk; he made a mental note to return it to the lounge when he gets the chance. He flicked the light switch off and climbed into bed beside his companion before pulling the covers over them. Mike immediately snuggled up against the rabbit's chest and made himself comfortable.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." he cooed as sleep started to creep up and claim him.

"Goodnight, love..." Bonnie whispered back while stroking his oak brown fur. He then pressed his lips softly against his forehead just as the wolf-like dog powered down for the night. As quietly as he could, the purple rabbit slowly slipped out of bed and tip toed over to their bedroom door. He gave Mike one last look before sneaking out and closing the door softly behind him. His right ear twitched when he heard the door next to him creak open.

Foxy poked his head out and spotted him underneath the pale light. "Hey, Bonnie." he said as he stepped out of his own room and closed the door behind him. He smiled a grin of razors as he walked up to the rabbit with excitement clear in his golden eyes. "Ye ready to spread the Joy of Creation, tonight?" he asked as they entered the Dining Area.

A shadow of a smile appeared on Bonnie's face as he nodded. "Am I always?" he purred in his suave voice. "I could really do with a good killing right about now."

"I think all of us do." Foxy agreed before patting his back. "See ya later, Bonnie." he said as he made his way over to his cove.

"See ya..." Bonnie said softly before climbing on the Main Stage and picking up his guitar before standing in position for the camera. A few seconds had passed until Chica and Freddy joined him. Chica had a giddy expression on her face as she struggled to stand still in her respective spot.

"Calm down, Chica." Freddy chuckled. "You're going to give us away."

"I know, I'm sorry, but..." The yellow chick let out an excited squeal. "I'm just so excited! It's been so long since we've shared the Joy of Creation with someone."

Freddy smiled a small smile at the chick before speaking in a stern voice. "Control yourself, though. I know it's been a while, but you all know what to do."

"Yes, Freddy." Bonnie sighed. "We have to look "good" for the guard."

Freddy nodded. "Yes." he said before turning his head to face the curtains in front of them just as he heard one of the main doors open. Freddy and the others immediately remained absolutely still. Even though no one ever peeked through the curtains, they still had the camera to worry about. Chica kept the grin she had on her beak while Bonnie fell into deep thought with a blank stare.

It was only five minutes until midnight...

...

Green eyes illuminated from behind the grated entrance of a human-sized air vent as they fixed themselves on the uniformed man sitting in the office. The man appeared to be in his late forties; short light brown hair with strands of silver in some places; silver eyes looking rather dull and almost lifeless, perfectly fitting for the bored expression that was present on his face as he listened to the message that played from the answering machine.

Blu pressed his face a bit closer and grinned even wider. He placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud when he saw the expression on the man's face change from bored to confused; confusion to horror; horror to anxiety. He was already checking the tablet by the time the message had ended. Oh, he always did love the looks on their faces. His heart leaped with excitement upon hearing the midnight bell ring eerily outside in the distance. He licked his teeth after seeing the man jump a bit in his seat with a surprised and terrified look on his face.

It's show time!

...

Foxy sat in his cove waiting to hear the camera click on. While he wasn't supposed to come out on the first night, he sometimes found it fun to break the rules once in a while and do so. His right ear twitched upon hearing the familiar _click _the camera made when it switched on. Just as he raised his head he heard the camera click off. A small frown appeared on his muzzle. He hated it when they did that.

He remembered, as a small kit, sneaking out of his room at night to try and visit the night guards they had. Freddy would always catch him, though, and send him back to his room. He had always asked why he wasn't allowed out of his room at night, and that how come he and Goldie got to. Freddy always gave him the typical reply of "Because you're still growing. Goldie and I are grown-ups." But that answer alone wasn't enough to quench his childish curiosity at the time. On a hot summer's night in '84 he awoke to what sounded like screaming coming from the guard's office.

The guard they had at the time wasn't a very nice man. He despised having to work the night shift and was only there for the paycheck. They've had bad guards before him, but he was perhaps one of the absolute worst. Hearing him scream had not only surprised him, but Bonnie and Blu as well. They all poked their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on, but of course saw nothing since they were far from the source. Both Bonnie and Blu were ten at the time, and after a quick argument amongst the trio, it was decided that it would be best to forget it happened and go back to sleep. It wouldn't be until three years later that he would learn what caused the scream...

Both his ears rose when he heard the curtains from the Main Stage shift, followed by a _thump_. His lips curved into a sly grin as he heard heavy footsteps walk through the Dining Area before coming to a sudden halt.

...

Chica narrowed her pink eyes creepily at the camera with her beak wide open, revealing her human-like teeth. The flickering red light of the camera quickly clicked off and caused her to giggle to herself. She loved it when she gives them that face. She spotted Bonnie suddenly halting in his tracks underneath the flickering light of the West Hall before she hurried over to the Kitchen.

She flicked a switch up and one of the lights buzzed on above one of the stainless steel tables. She grinned and walked over to a row of cabinets behind it. She opened the one in the middle and rather noisily removed all the plates that were stacked in it until she reached the back and found a model of her cupcake that was used as a source for new chefs, except it wasn't the _real _model. She brought the cupcake out and placed it on the table before pulling a stool over and taking a seat on it. Using two fingers, she turned the fake candle until she heard something _click _inside. She let out a small yawn as she lifted the entire top off and placing it aside. She peered inside the cupcake and smiled upon seeing the fairly sized screen of a wireless monitor casting her reflection.

She pressed a small button at the botton and the screen switched on to reveal a poor quality image of the security office through the eyes of her Cupcake Cam. She made herself comfortable on the stool and peered at the screen as she fixed her eyes on the blurry face of the now paranoid man frantically flipping through the cameras on his tablet. She perked up a bit in surprise when she heard her stomach growl softly. She chuckled to herself and placed a hand over the area as she got off the stool.

_When was the last time I ate? _she thought as she went to fetch the necessary utensils she would need to make the pizza dough. Unlike humans, she and the others can survive much longer without food, water, or sleep. This is because she's part machine; her skeleton being metal and her brain being genetically engineered with things that would activate as she got older. She was due to stop growing and aging next year when she turns thirty. Freddy and Goldie stopped aging and growing when they turned fifty fourteen years ago. Bonnie and Blu stopped when they turned forty, and Foxy stopped when he turned thirty-five.

"We are truly one of a kind." Chica sighed to herself as she stirred the ingredients beside her Cupcake Monitor, peeking in just in time to see the man slam on both door buttons.

...

Goldie sat in the darkness of his room in deep thought. Dark blue eyes that held no emotion whatsoever remained fixed on the inky blackness in front of him as his head replayed the meeting that was held during the day; how Chica snapped at him for saying that Mike wasn't one of them. It's true!

He couldn't understand what the others saw in him back when he was human. Hell, even his own brother started to warm up to him on his second week. He will give him credit for being able to last the first entire week unscathed, but that didn't change anything in his eyes. He was just like all humans: greedy and uncaring. While Freddy and his band constantly told him that he wasn't like other humans, he stubbornly refused to see it their way. He always knew humans were terrible beings. Listening to the radio, watching television, and reading the paper didn't help change his mind, either.

_"Humans are terrible beings." _he once told Blu.

_"Why would you say that, daddy bear?" _the four year old had asked, looking up from a drawing he was working on. _"They seem nice."_

_"That's because you've never seen the world beyond the doors of this pizzeria, child." _His blue gaze hardened, causing the blue rabbit to tense as he was being lifted up and placed on his lap. _"Humans are greedy and cruel. They hurt each other over the most simplist things. They are nothing but monsters, my baby doll..."_

The golden bear's eyes turned dark while a low growl resonated in his throat. The growl stopped upon hearing the low hum of the generator as it shut down completely. The scowl he had on his face was replaced with a sinister sneer as he heard Freddy exit out of the main stage humming the "Toreador March" chillingly.

...

A blood curdling scream filled the emptiness of the pizzeria before coming to an abrupt halt. Bonnie smirked as he and the others took a step back to examine their latest work. Blu stood with his own paw cupping his chin and head tilted slightly, like an artist examining a piece of art. Blood coated his hands and now stained his chin, but not as much as Freddy and Foxy. Freddy had an arm around the fox's waist while Foxy himself leaned against his side closely. Blood covered most of their paws, chests, and faces, since they were the ones who did the stuffing this time.

Chica was giggling like a child as she wiped her bloody fingers on her bib; red now covered the yellow, bubble font words like ketchup stains. "Looks like I'm going to have to wash this thing later." she sighed after her giggles died down. "Luckily I have extras, though!" Chuckles filled the room in reply.

"You know..." Goldie rasped as he stood by Blu's side. "Something's missing..."

The others looked over to him with quizzical looks. Blu cocked his head at him and asked, "What?"

Goldie simply grinned before approaching the Freddy Fazbear suit that sat on the table and roughly smacked the back of its head. A sickening _pop _was heard as a pair out of silver eyes popped out of the sockets and were left dangling loosely by thin red blood vessels. "Much better~." the golden bear purred. Realization struck everyone and Freddy slapped his paw on his forehead.

"Of course!" he laughed.

"How could we have forgotten that!?" Chica added with a huge grin.

Goldie exited out of the room with his head held high and a smug smile on his face. Blu followed him out with a cruel grin on his face. Chica was the next to leave after saying that she had a pizza cooking in the oven. Freddy and Foxy walked out hand in hand with private plans in mind. Bonnie gave the stuffed suit an uncaring look before closing the door behind him and making his way back to his room after stopping by the rest room to wash the blood off his paws. He pushed open his bedroom door as quietly as he could before slipping in and closing it behind him. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the peaceful expression that was present on Mike's face as he slept and crawled in beside him.

He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close until he reclined against him. The wolf-like dog was stirred slightly from his sleep. "B-Bonnie?" he asked, half-asleep.

"Ssh..." the rabbit shushed in his ear. "Go back to sleep, love."

A small smile appeared on his muzzle upon hearing the familiar soft English accent and had no problem returning to sleep; oblivious to the night's events and the fate of the man that now sat lifeless backstage.

**X.X**

**HOLY CRAP.**

**82 Favs. and 101 Follows!?**

**THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN ONE FAN FIC! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! HUGS FOR ALL! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonnie stood outside of the West Hall with a box of Scrabbles tucked underneath his right arm. _Remember... Take things slow, _he told himself mentally before taking a bold step forward. He instantly stilled just as he heard the camera click on. The camera remained fixed on him for a minute before it clicked off. The purple rabbit then speed walked over to the office as quietly and fast as he could before a camera clicks on. He saw the bright office light illuminate through the doorway and slowed his pace a bit._

_Freddy and the others were going to _kill _him for what he's about to do next. He secretly hoped that his twin wouldn't be watching from the air vent like he always does. He pressed himself against the wall and slowly peeked over the doorway to find Mike sweating in his chair like usual. The warm office light shining down on him and revealing the beads of sweat that continuously rolled down his face as he frantically flipped through the cameras with his tablet. _

You've been trying to kill this man for eight days straight! _A voice in the back of his head snarled. _There's no way in hell he'll want to be with you after the hell you and the others put him through.

_A quiet sigh left Bonnie as he looked away from the young man. He couldn't help but agree that Mike would more then likely crap himself if he saw him, but would it hurt to try? At least until he understands why he's developed feelings for the human. _

_"Fuck!" he suddenly heard him curse out loud. "Where's the damn rabbit!?"_

_Bonnie frowned at this and, without thinking, revealed himself through the doorway. "I have a name, you know. Or do you even bother remembering it?" Realising what he had just done, the rabbit slapped a paw over his mouth. Too late..._

_Mike snapped his head over to him, fear and and shock clear in his sky blue eyes. Before Bonnie could react, the man screamed and slammed down on the door button before he even had a chance to explain himself. _

_"Hey! Wait!" Bonnie cried as he frantically pounded on the door. "Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I just...thought if you wanted to play some Scrabble together? See?" Bonnie turned to the camera in the corner and showed it the Scrabble box._

_"GO AWAY!" the man screamed from behind the door. _

_Bonnie's ears lowered sadly. "Mike... Please... I'm so sorry about what I've been doing to you the last eight days. There's just something about you that makes me not want to stuff you in a suit! Please. Just give me a chance and I promise I won't bother you ever again."_

_"NO!" Mike sobbed. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO GET ME TO OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR SO THAT YOU COULD TAKE ME WHILE I HAVE MY GUARD DOWN AND STUFF ME INTO ONE OF THOSE DAMN SUITS!"_

_Bonnie felt his heart break slightly. He saw this coming, but he didn't think it would affect him so bad. But he didn't want to give up just yet. "Mike..." he said gently. "Just give me a chance. Just for tonight. You can't always judge a book by its cover. There's a reason why me and my family do what we do." Bonnie then sighed heavily and pressed his back against the door. "I'll understand if you do want me to leave, but just search your heart and find the will to at least let me in..."_

_There was a long pause in the office until the door suddenly opened without warning. Bonnie stepped forward in the nick of time and turned to find the young man standing in the doorway with a reluctant expression on his face. "N-no funny business." the young man stuttered before he returned to his seat at the desk. A victorious grin appeared on Bonnie's face and he took a step forward into the stuffy office._

_..._

Bonnie woke up with a soft groan as the memory faded from his mind. It's been so long since he stayed up for an entire night, and how tiring it can be when you have to perform the following morning. He looked at the time on the clock and saw that it was only an hour until the manager would arrive. He sighed and sat up in bed.

"Bonnie?" Mike yawned cutely as his eyelids fluttered open.

Bonnie smiled tiredly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Good morning, sleepy head." he cooed teasingly. "Had a good sleep?"

"Uh huh." Mike yawned while tiredly rubbing his right eye. "You?"

"Never better." the rabbit purred before nuzzling his ear lovingly. "Come on. Let's see what the others are up to." Both animatronics got out of bed and left for the lounge. Inside they found it to be completely empty. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves, then." Bonnie said as they took a seat on the couch. "So what should we do for the time being?"

"Ummm..." Mike tapped his chin in thought. "How about we continue our game of Scrabble!"

Bonnie's ears suddenly rose in realization and he facepalmed. "Shoot!" he groaned. "I left it in our room. You wait here while I go get it."

"Okay!" Mike chirped. Bonnie patted his head affectionately before standing up and leaving him alone in the room after walking out. Mike stared at the dark screen of the television set, drumming his fingers on his thighs casually as he waited for the purple rabbit to return. He allowed his eyes to wander around the room, noticing a few old pictures that hung on the walls. Bonnie's kiss on his forehead lingered and he couldn't help but blush a bit. He loved it when he kissed him. In fact, he loved anything Bonnie did with him. He is always so kind to him, yet he couldn't help but wonder why sometimes. Something about Bonnie always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He didn't realize it at first, but he was in love.

Bonnie had always acted like a big brother towards him, much like he does with Foxy and Chica. Yet he also has this protectiveness in him that almost resembles a parent's. It didn't take him long to develop feelings towards the rabbit; feelings he was too shy to even admit to him. He didn't know how to approach, so he turned to Foxy for advice by asking him how his relationship with Freddy started.

_"So how did you and Freddy fall in love with each other?" _he asked while they were alone in the lounge one day. Foxy shrugged.

_"Eh... I honestly can't remember what attracted me to the bear. Believe it or not, I actually developed a crush on him when I was seven."_ The face Mike made after hearing that made him laugh a bit. _"But we didn't get into an intimate relationship until I turned twenty-nine. I confessed me feelings before, but Freddy only told me that I was still too young to understand the feeling of true love, and that I'd understand what he meant when I got older. I didn't realize he was actually trying to tell me that we couldn't be together because he only loved me as a son." _The fox paused for a bit as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. _"But as years went by, I assumed that Freddy must've developed feelings for me. I was always close with him; especially during me days as a wee little kit. I loved Freddy because he was always so kind and understanding. I will always see him as me own fluffy teddy bear."_

Mike giggled a bit at the memory of seeing the blush that appeared on Foxy's face after he said the last sentence. He got a pretty good idea on the "approaching" part, but he still had trouble with the "revealing" part. He then put up a determined look and balled both his paws into tight fists. Today would be the day he confesses his love for the purple rabbit. He's said this many times to himself before, but he was certain this time. He heard the door open behind him and his entire body tensed.

"Alright, love." Bonnie said as he walked over to the couch with the Scrabble box and placed it out in front of them on the coffee table. "We have an hour for a couple rounds. Let's get started, shall we?" he asked with a grin.

"U-Uh... Bonnie..." Mike managed to stutter out, his ears lowering nervously while his entire body started to shake.

Worry flashed across Bonnie's eyes when he saw this and quickly pulled the wolf-like dog close. "Love? What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you feeling sick?"

"I-I..." Mike didn't have time to explain himself when Bonnie suddenly felt his forehead with the back of his paw.

"You are warming up a bit." he murmured to himself. It was possible for them to get sick due to being mostly organic. But it is also very rare. He could recall Chica getting sick once in her teens after eating some pizza that had been left in the fridge for a whole week, even when Freddy _specifically _told her not to. She recovered quickly, though, and hasn't eaten a slice of cold pizza since. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"B-Bonnie... I-I'm not sick..." Mike's cheeks started to heat up and he quickly darted his eyes away from Bonnie's. "It's just that...you've always been so nice to me ever since we met..., and I really appreciate all that you've done for me... And I just wanted you to know that...that..."

Bonnie felt his heart skip a beat and he leaned forward a bit anxiously. "Yes?" he asked softly, "I'm listening."

Mike swallowed hard as a blush appeared on his face. "I-"

The lounge door then swung open and Chica walked in looking half-asleep. She saw them on the couch and grinned tiredly. "Hello." she yawned as walked over to the couch and sat beside them. "I know it's morning 'n all, but I'm too lazy to acknowledge it."

Mike giggled when he saw the small frown that appeared on Bonnie's face and wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled underneath his chin affectionately to soothe him. "It's okay..." he cooed almost childishly. Bonnie grumbled something to himself before petting him silently.

...

"Goldie?" Blu asked before knocking on the old door once more. "Goldie? Darling? Are you ready in there?" There was a long pause until the door opened wide enough for the bear to poke his head out.

"Be patient." he said gruffly before closing the door.

Blu frowned and folded his slender arms over his chest. "Fine!" he sighed as he walked over to the wall beside the door and pressed his back against it. "I'll be out here waiting, then." Of course, he received no reply from the golden bear. His ears suddenly perked up when he heard the door leading to Freddy's room suddenly swing open and witnessing Foxy dash out with the bears top hat clutched in his only paw.

"Foxy!" Freddy called as he quickly chased after the fox with a huge grin on his face, paying Blu no heed when he ran by him. "Come back here! That's mine!"

"No can do, Fazbear!" Foxy laughed. "It's _mine _now!" He waved the top hat like a prize as the bear chased him amongst the rows of tables in the Dining Area.

Blu watched with a blank face when the bear finally tackled the fox to the floor before wrestling playfully over the hat; throwing friendly taunts and teasing remarks at one another while doing so. It wasn't long until Freddy finally had the fox pinned beneath him and snatched the hat out of his paw before adjusting it on his head in between his ears. Blu didn't care much for the words that were being exchanged between them until Freddy started to tickle the fox's stomach. Foxy's hard laughter filled the room as he struggled to free himself from the bear. The lounge door suddenly opened and Chica walked out asking what the heck was going on while Bonnie and Mike stood behind her.

Freddy explained the situation while still tickling Foxy beneath him. A mischievous smile then appeared on Chica's beak and suddenly snatched his hat from his head before making a run for it while laughing with Mike following after her playfully. "Hey!" Freddy called before he pursued the two down to the kitchen while Bonnie helped Foxy to his feet and then chasing after the trio together. Laughter and giggles were heard until Chica came running back out with the top hat still clutched in her hands. The bird let out a surprised squeal as she was tackled to the floor by Freddy. Foxy, Bonnie, and Mike had followed out and watched Chica stubbornly refuse to give his hat back.

"Pile on!" Foxy suddenly yelled with a huge grin on his face.

Freddy's blue eyes widened and he barely had time to react when the others suddenly threw themselves on him and managed to get him on his back as they all started to mercilessly tickle him all over the place. Freddy opened his maw to try and tell them to stop, but all that came out was laughter. By the time they stopped they were nothing but a pile of laughing animatronics.

Blu's green eyes flashed with jealousy and he looked away from the group with a frown. Whatever happened to the days when he and Goldie used to do that on mornings before the restaurant opened? Whatever happened to the tickle fights they occasionally had, or the affection that was present in his once honey-sweet voice whenever he said "I love you" as he tucked him in at night? So much has changed since the fight between the Fazbear brothers, and Goldie's change in personality only grew worse when Mike joined the party.

"Alright everyone, that's enough." Freddy chuckled after seeing how much time they had left before the restaurant opened. The groups laughter diminished into tired chuckles as they helped one another up and got themselves situated. Freddy pulled Foxy into his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. Foxy's ears lowered as he blushed in embarrassment from the looks the others were giving him. Mike pressed himself to Bonnie's side and happily rubbed his cheek against him like a happy cat. Bonnie used the arm he was rubbing to wrap itself around the younger animatron and pull him in for a embrace. Chica "awwwed" and placed both her hands over her heart as she smiled at them.

The whole scene made Blu sick to his stomach. He snarled in disgust and looked away with a scowl on his face. The group soon disbanded and Bonnie and Mike walked back to their room hand in hand. Bonnie noticed the dirty look his brother was giving them when they walked by, but ignored him. Mike noticed it as well and shuddered as he pressed himself against Bonnie for comfort.

_That lad is like a child, _Blu thought after hearing their door close. _My idiot excuse for a brother and the rest of my so called "family" keep babying him too much. He's innocent like those bloody snot-nosed brats that always come here during the day. Looking at everyone with those stupid...adorable...blue eyes! _Blu hissed to himself quietly as he shook his head in dismay. What he hated more, however, is the fact that he is always able to make his brother smile. Fucking. Smile. The mere thought of his brother being happy made Blu want to throw up right there and then.

_Disgusting._

...

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me, Mike?" Bonnie asked after putting on his red bow-tie.

Mike's ears perked as he looked up from the puzzle he's been working on for a while. "What?" he asked.

"You were going to tell me something earlier. You know. Before Chica walked in and interrupted?" Bonnie walked over and took a seat on the edge of their bed. Mike suddenly looked slightly surprised and he looked away shyly as a small blush appeared on his face.

"I, uhh... Forgot." he lied.

Bonnie gave the wolf-like dog an unconvinced look, but decided not to push things further since he only had five minutes until he had to be on stage by the time the manager arrives. He leaned over and, much to Mike's surprise, placed a quick peck on his lips before standing up and walking over to the door. "See you at six, love." he said as he walked out, grinning to himself after catching a glimpse of the bright blush that appeared on Mike's face.

Mike stared at the door dumbfounded as it closed before smiling sheepishly to himself. He turned his attention back to the puzzle pieces he had lying on the bed with his tail wagging happily.

**X.X**

**I should probably mention this... Mike and Bonnie aren't in a romantic relationship currently. *Dramatic music.* The reason why is that Bonnie didn't want to rush things. He wanted to gain Mike's trust and see if he would love him back. Right now he's just acting like a loving big brother/surrogate for him.**

**Oh yeah.**

**101 Favs, and 115 Follows!? *Throws out miniature and edible versions of Chica's cupcake* CUPCAKES FOR ALL! :D **

**Oh yeah. Blu has issues ._. ... And is a douche. (Even though I like him X3)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a quiet, peaceful night for Fazbear's Pizza and its residents. Mike laid curled against Bonnie's chest, smiling from the protective and loving feeling he gave off while being in his arms. Bonnie snored softly above him as he held him close. It looked like it was just another uneventful night, until a loud shriek shattered it all. Bonnie's eyes automatically snapped open and he looked at Mike, thinking it was him. To his surprise: it wasn't. Mike woke up as well and was looking back up at him with an equally confused expression. Another, much louder screech, was coming from the room next door. Bonnie heard Mike whimper fearfully in his arms and immediately pulled him closer before having them sit up in bed.

"B-Bonnie?" Mike whimpered, sounding like a frightened child.

"Ssh... It's okay, love." Bonnie hushed him as he caressed his head soothingly.

"B-but that noise is coming from Foxy's room..."

"I know..." The purple rabbit closed his eyes slowly and sighed. "Just wait here while I go check, alright?"

Mike sniffled and nodded. "Okay..."

Bonnie smiled and nuzzled him lovingly. "Good..." he whispered before getting out of bed and exiting out of their room. Foxy's bedroom was just in between his and Freddy's. Nowadays he would be spending the night with Freddy, but occasionally he'd sleep in his own room. The door was slightly ajar and he reached a paw out to nudge it. The door opened all the way to reveal Freddy sitting on the edge of Foxy's bed with his back mostly turned to him. In his arms was Foxy himself; pressed tightly against his chest as he whimpered and shook as the bear whispered sweet things in his ear while smoothing his fur soothingly.

"What's going on?" a tired voice suddenly asked.

Bonnie looked behind him to find Chica looking up at him with tired, droopy pink eyes. "Did something happen to Foxy? Did he have a night terror?" she asked while trying to stay awake. Bonnie nodded and turned back to the couple.

"Yeah." he said softly.

"Oh dear..." the chick murmured.

Bonnie reached for the knob and quietly closed the door before turning to Chica and place a paw on her shoulder. "It's late." he said. "Go back to sleep. Freddy can handle it from here. You know he always does."

"Yep." Chica mumbled before yawning as she turned and dragged herself back to her room with her back hunched slightly like a zombie. "G'night..." she said before closing her door behind her.

"Night..." Bonnie said softly before returning to his own room. He found Mike sitting in bed with the covers pulled up to his chest. The wolf-like dog then embraced him after he rejoined him. "Hey now... It's okay..." Bonnie whispered as he petted his fur lovingly.

"W-what happened?" Mike whimpered against his chest. "I-is Foxy alright?"

"He's fine, love." Bonnie replied. "He just had a very bad dream, is all. Freddy's with him now, so he'll be fine."

Mike looked up at him with a curious glint in his eyes. "Foxy has bad dreams, too?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Everyone has bad dreams, love."

"No!" Mike added with a frustrated pout. "I meant bad dreams like mine."

"Ooohhh." Bonnie mentally slapped himself for not realizing the obvious. "Yeah. He gets them. But not as often as you, though. Anyway," he sighed tiredly, "It's real late right now. We can continue talking about this in the morning." Mike opened his mouth to protest, wanting to learn more, but when he did a long yawn came out. Bonnie chuckled and placed a small kiss on his cheek before guiding him back down on the bed. "Goodnight, love..." he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"Night..." Mike murmured softly against his chest before going to sleep as well.

...

Mike awoke the following morning much earlier than normal. Around five 'o clock to be exact. The young animatronic slowly sat up and wiped away some drool from corner of his mouth. Yes. He drools in his sleep sometimes. He looked down at Bonnie and found him still sleeping. Mike placed a paw over his muzzle to stop himself from giggling loudly as he listened to the rabbit's soft snores. _He looks so cute~, _he thought as he got out of bed and tip toed over to the door with a mischievous grin.

This wasn't the first time Mike has woken up this early in the morning. He usually saw it as an opportunity to explore the restaurant a bit. He's already visited most of the rooms that the building had to offer; most of the time it was just opening the door a bit and poking his head in to look around. He closed the door quietly behind him and proceeded to make his way to the Dining Area. The pizzeria had a rather...different atmosphere whenever he was alone like this. He was use to it by now, but the feeling of being alone in the dark made him feel uneasy inside. It almost felt alien in a way.

Mike froze when he heard a car pass by outside; he raised his paw up to shield his eyes when the headlights flashed through the large glass windows before quickly disappearing. Mike wrapped his arms around his body as he shivered from the cold, already missing the warmth that Bonnie gave off. He debated on whether not he should just go back to bed, but he didn't feel so sleepy right now. He was wide awake to say the least. Mike went through the mental map of the building he had in his head and remembered a room he hasn't visited yet: the backstage area.

Feeling his adventurous spirit lift slightly, Mike grinned and made his way over to the area. He kept on walking until he found a door labeled "Employees Only" on the front. Licking his lips anxiously, Mike grinned and slowly reached a paw out to grasp the knob. Bonnie told him that this is where the humans usually kept their props and other items important to them, but this only spiked the young animatronic's curiosity more. The tips of his fingers barely brushed the cold, smooth surface of the knob when he heard a voice suddenly whisper loudly behind him.

"Mike!"

Mike jumped and immediately pulled his paw away from the door. He pressed it against his chest fearfully as he nervously turned his head over his shoulder to see who it was. He was met with a pair of golden eyes that stood out in the darkness, followed by the faint red outline of a tall, scruffy form. Relief swept over Mike after realizing it was none other then Foxy. Foxy walked up to him with a surprised look and quickly pulled him away from the door.

"What are ye doing out here during this hour, laddie?" He spoke in a whisper while staring into the younger canine's nervous eyes. Mike swallowed and started to whimper nervously as he moved his head to avoid the fox's gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, Foxy." he stuttered as his body started to shake a bit. "I couldn't sleep... I was only exploring the place since I'm not allowed to come out here during the day, b-but I didn't mean to intrude or anything..."

Foxy's golden eyes softened. A sigh left his muzzle as he pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry for soundin' so angry, Mike. I was just surprised to find ye out here all by yerself this early in the mornin'." He then pulled away and gave him a serious look. "Ye shouldn't be out here all by yerself, ye know. I'm goin' to have to tell Bonnie 'bout this."

Mike's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and lowered his head in defeat. "Okay..." he sighed softly.

Pity twinged Foxy's heart before he pulled him in for another hug. "I'm sorry 'bout this, laddie. We don't want anythin' to happen to ye, is all. Ye're special to us, Mike. None of us would ever forgive ourselves if we lost ye; 'specially Bonnie..."

"..." Mike said nothing to this and silently hugged back even tighter, burying his face into the fox's furry red chest and sighing softly.

The pity Foxy felt in his heart was quickly replaced with guilt and he felt like he should try and make it up to the young lad. An idea then clicked in his mind and he gently tapped the younger canine's shoulder to gain his attention. "Mike?" he asked gently. Mike looked up at him with his innocent blue eyes that made Foxy feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yeah?"

Foxy grinned down at him and said, "Wanna go watch the sun rise? We can go to the roof 'n watch if ye like."

Mike's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in awe. He grinned a large grin as he rapidly bobbed his head up and down in pure anticipation while his tail wagged madly. "Yes!" he accidentally exclaimed. He then flinched after Foxy shushed him. "Sorry." he apologized with a childish smile.

Foxy laughed softly and patted his head. It was hard to stay angry at the lad for long. "Stay close to me, matey; don't make a single sound." he instructed as he slung an arm around him and made their way through the darkness. They went down a hall Mike didn't recognize until they reached a door that was labeled "Roof". Foxy opened the door slowly before nudging him forward to go in first. Mike stepped forward and looked back at him with an unsure look. "Don't worry, lad!" Foxy whispered with an assuring grin. "I'll be right behind ye."

Mike smiled and accepted Foxy's words before slowly making his way up the dimly lit staircase. The rusty metal rail rattled from each step that was made on the grated stairs. "We're almost there, lad." Foxy said behind him. "Oh. Watch yer step here, too. This step's a little loose." He reached his foot forward and pressed down on the rusty step. A low metallic creak echoed around them until Foxy lifted his foot off of it. Mike nodded in acknowledgment and carefully made his way up the last few steps until they reached another door.

Mike didn't know he was in for a site once he opened it and stepped outside for the very first time since he awoke in the pizzeria. His jaw dropped wide open and he craned his head back as he stared up at the darkness above. Glittering in the sea of midnight blue were millions upon millions of what he assumed to be real stars. Not like the ones he was used to seeing around in the pizzeria. "Wooooooooooow." he whispered in a awestruck voice.

Foxy smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry if it's a little chilly out here." he said. Mike quickly snapped his head back down and smiled at him.

"No. It's fine. The cold doesn't bother me, anyway."

Foxy scoffed, shaking his head a bit. "Liar." he said with a smirk. Mike lowered his ears and he pouted at the fox before he laughed and placed his paw on his shoulder. "Just messin' with ye, laddie. C'mon. Let's sit over there so we could watch the sun." Foxy said while pointing ahead of them with his hook. They walked over and carefully sat themselves over the edge and stared ahead while waiting patiently for the sky to change color.

"I-is it okay for us to be up here?" Mike muttered.

"Of course, lad!" Foxy rubbed his back assuringly. "We always come up here to watch the fireworks on the 4th of July or New Years."

"But won't we get caught?"

"Mike. Humans know better than to waste their time looking up at the rooftops of buildings when they should be keeping their eyes on the road."

"Oh!" Mike perked and grinned happily at the fox. "That makes sense, then."

"Aye." Foxy agreed before they turned their attentions forward.

"What's that?" Mike then asked, pointing a finger to a group of lights in the distance.

"Ah." Foxy frowned slightly. "That be the city, laddie."

"'City'?" Mike cocked his head curiously. He's seen them in movies and t.v. shows he's watched with the gang, but never fully understood them.

"Aye. That be where a lot of humans work and live in. That also be where the most crime happens." A low growl emitted in his throat while his golden eyes flashed with malice. "Burglaries. Rapes. Murderers. Kidnappings. That's just one of many places where it can happen. We are lucky that our home isn't even close to it."

Mike shuddered and stared back at the city with a confused and terrified look in his eyes. "Are humans really that cruel to each other?" he asked.

"Aye." Foxy nodded. "I will admit that some humans have good in them, but what's been goin' on in the world and on the news, it's hard to find such goodness these days."

Mike lowered his ears and gulped. "Boy... I'm sure glad _I'm _not human." He added a small chuckle in the end. Foxy suddenly seemed to stiffen slightly, but chuckled back. Though it sounded like a nervous one.

"Heh... Yeah..." he said softly as he looked away from him.

"Foxy?"

"What is it laddie?"

"Were you...having a night terror last night?" Mike asked.

"What are ye- oh... So ye heard..." Foxy muttered before noticing the worry that was present in the sky blue orbs that stared back at him. "Aye. I was havin' one last night. But it'll take more than a bad dream to affect 'ol Foxy, here!" Foxy boasted proudly as he raised his head high.

Mike giggled at this. "Can you tell me what it's about?" His eyes glittered with interest and curiosity. Foxy looked a bit hesitant to speak.

"I... Eh... I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell ye."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Mike cheered happily.

Foxy smiled and chuckled a bit. "Calm yerself there, laddie! Ye don't want to wake the whole area now, do ye?"

Mike giggled and shook his head. "Nope."

"Good." Foxy smiled and patted the younger canine carefully with his hook. "Now me dream is something I don't talk about these days, but yer weren't here when it happened. So maybe it is best that I tell ye. Now me dream is actually based off of something that happened to me when I was still a young lad."

Mike grinned and eagerly scooted himself a bit closer to the fox as he said his story, listening with great interest.

"During the summer of '86, an incident occurred here in the pizzeria. It was during a birthday party for a wee little lass who was turning four. Cute one, she was. Anyway, the party started off like any other party at Fazbear's would. I was six at the time. Pirate Cove hadn't been officially to the public yet so I was free to roam around and play with the other children. The party went on like normal until I noticed something going on. I spotted five children wandering down a hallway to the backstage area. Now, that's where the humans usual kept our props and their costumes in. Of course, I decided to just see what the big deal is. I snuck me way down and eventually found 'em all goin' into the room. The door was left slightly ajar so I managed to poke me little head in to find the little ones standing in front of whom I assumed to be Freddy. But then I remembered that Freddy always followed the rules and would never take children beyond the Dining Area. That's when the damn imposter removed the head and turned out to be a local child killer that was around at the time. I knew this 'cause I would sometimes watch the morning news with Freddy. He gave the kids this disgusting look and said something on how they were going to have some "fun" now. I didn't understand what he meant at first, but I knew it wasn't good. So I jumped in before he could even lay a finger on those kids." Foxy then took a moment to pause a bit before continuing.

"The man didn't look too happy to see me, but then he simply shrugged me off like nothing 'cause of me age. I told the bastard to let the kids go or else I would tell Freddy on him. Again, I was only six when this all happened. That's when the man didn't look happy and...grabbed one of the younger kids and held his knife against the young lad's neck. He threatened he'd "do it" if I got in the way. I was so scared at the time... I didn't know what I was thinking... So I jumped on the man's face..."

"What!?" Mike asked.

"Aye." Foxy nodded. "I didn't know what else to do! If I left he'd probably would've killed those kids right there and then. I did what I had to do to save that small boy from having his throat slit. I told the kids to run and get Goldie since Freddy was still performing on stage, and they did. I, however... I didn't last long. The man threw me down and punched me in me left eye and broke me right paw, too. But that was a big mistake on his part, though. It didn't take long for Goldie to come running in screaming. He saw me crying on the floor and right away knew how to handle the bastard."

Mike swallowed nervously. "W-what did he do to him?" he asked.

Foxy grinned. "Ha! He smashed the man's skull in by slamming his head against the edge of the table we had! It didn't kill the man right away, though. But he would before he even reached the hospital. I started to cry right there and then. Goldie consoled me until Freddy arrived. The police were called in and the party ended from there. Me paw was broken beyond repair, but management at the time thought it would be great if they replaced it with a hook to add to me pirate theme. Not a real one, of course. Freddy didn't look so sure at first, but I happily agreed with the idea. So that's how I go me hook, you could say!"

Mike giggled a bit. "But what does this have to do with your night terrors, though?" he asked.

Foxy winked. "I'm gettin' there, lad. The event had traumatized me since. While I could rest easy knowing that the kids were safe and the man was dead, I kept dreaming up scenarios of what would've happened if I didn't intervene. Or if the man really did kill me... It was a recent thing for me to wake up screaming and crying. But as I grew older they dwindled down from every day to at least once or twice a month. I had Freddy and the others for support, so that helped with me recovery."

"Oh..." Mike said quietly before he moved his gaze down to his lap. "Will my night terrors ever go away, too?"

Foxy stared at him for a full minute before nodding his head slowly. "Aye. Ye have Bonnie to help ye. Ye also have Freddy, Chica, and meself."

Mike looked at the fox before a smile appeared on his face as he reached out and embraced him. "Thanks, Foxy." he said. "You're really a great friend." Foxy blinked from the sudden shock, before smiling and hugging the younger canine back.

"Aye. Ye too, Mike. Yer're a great lad to be around."

**X.X**

**What's this? A new chapter so soon? Well... Consider it as a gift from me for all the support you've been giving me! I decided to do something between Mike and Foxy since I like to see them as best friends in this. **

**Oh yeah. A reviewer pointed something out about my last message about Bonnie acting like big brother to Mike. I would like to clarify that Bonnie is also acting as a surrogate parent to Mike since he acts like a child most of the time. And most parents usually do kiss their child on the cheek or forehead, or hold hands, or cuddle with them. Hell, even my parents let me sleep with them when I was little. And the reason why Bonnie and Mike share a bed is because they don't have any other rooms to put him in, or any extra beds. So I would like to point that out.**

**Anyway, thanks for the continued support. You guys rock! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chica!"

Chica looked up from the pizza she started working on and smiled when Mike walked into the kitchen. The wolf-like dog happily ran up to her and the two embraced in a hug. Mike grinned as he rubbed his cheek against the chick's bib while happily wagging his tail. It's safe to say that Mike loved giving and receiving hugs. "Good morning to you too, Mikey!" she chirped happily before pulling away and patting his head.

"Chica! Chica!" Mike said while hoping up and down a bit like a hyperactive child.

"What is it, Mikey?" Chica replied as she resumed rolling the pizza dough.

"Foxy took me up to the roof and we watched the sun rise together!"

"Really now?" Chica chuckled a bit. "What did you think of being outside for the first time?"

Mike shrugged. "It felt funny." he said. Feeling the wind brush against his fur for the first time felt both strange and intriguing. "Is it always so cold out there?"

"Not always. It's fall right now. The weather is going to get colder much later, though."

"... I don't like the cold..." Mike murmured as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered a bit.

"Yeah?" Chica laughed softly. "Not everyone does. Say. Where's Foxy right now? You said that he was with you up on the roof." Mike perked and a smile quickly replaced the small frown he had on his face.

"Oh! He said he had to clean up something he forgot about real quick. He says he'll come meet me in the kitchen when he's done."

Chica raised a brow and finished up rolling the dough. "Why the kitchen?" she asked as she went over to a cupboard and brought out a large canister of pizza sauce. Mike giggled and shuffled his feet a bit.

"We were going to have a snack and watch some t.v. for a bit."

Chica laughed. Yep. That's very typical for Foxy to do so early in the morning. "Well, you only have a half hour left until the manager arrives to open the place up. Freddy, Bonnie, and the others, should be waking up by now. Mike grinned upon hearing the purple rabbit's name and couldn't wait to be in his arms again. The double doors to the kitchen opened with both Bonnie and Foxy walking in. The two appeared to be in a conversation.

"Bonnie!" Mike squealed before running over to the rabbit with a huge grin on his face. The conversation came to an abrupt end and Bonnie grinned upon seeing the wolf-like dog. Mike jumped into his arms and the two hugged tightly. Mike happily nuzzled his cheek against his fury chest before looking up at him with a smile.

"Good morning, love." Bonnie cooed before he placed a peck on the tip of his nose, earning a giggle. "Foxy was just telling me how you two talked on the roof together."

"Uh huh!" Mike bobbed his head quickly. "I really enjoyed myself, and the sky was so pretty!" Sky blue orbs then widened when an idea suddenly popped into his mind. "Do you think you and I could go out on the roof together? It would be so much fun!"

"Aye." Foxy nodded in agreement. "You two can do some stargazing if the weather is perfect."

"Yeah!" Mike looked up eagerly at Bonnie and started to hop in front of him. "Oooooooh! That would be so much fun! Can we do that, Bonnie? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Bonnie chuckled and lovingly ran his fingers through his soft fur. "Well...it depends, love. It can get really cold at night; especially during this time of the year."

"That's ok!" Mike grinned. "We can keep each other warm by cuddling! We always do it in bed, after all."

Bonnie's eyes widened and his face turned red. "Mike!" he whispered. "You're not supposed to be saying that out loud!"

"Why?" Mike blinked and tilted his head innocently. "It's true." Foxy and Chica laughed as Bonnie's face flushed even more. He shot them both a glare before turning back to Mike and giving him a warm smile.

"We'll see, love." he said. "But I can't promise you anything."

"Okay..." Mike's ears lowered slightly in disappointment, but still kept a smile on his face. _It's better than "no", _he mentally told himself.

"Hey, Mike?" Chica suddenly asked while sprinkling some cheese over her pizza. "If you'd like you can help me out with some cooking tonight. There's going to be a birthday party tomorrow for some triplets turning five, and I could really use a hand. You seem to like being around the kitchen, so I thought that maybe you'd like to help?"

"Sure!" Mike's usual childish attitude returned in a flash and he looked up at Bonnie with a grin. "Can I, Bonnie?"

"You don't need to ask me for _everything_, Mike. Whatever makes you happy, I'm happy." Bonnie placed a soft kiss on his cheek, receiving a small blush on the canine's face before he turned to Chica and bobbed his head eagerly at her.

"Great!" Chica chirped as she clapped both her feathered hands together with a grin on her beak. "We can start right after I get situated after work."

"Sounds good!" Mike said as his body started to tremble slightly in excitement.

"I hate to be the harbinger of bad news, everyone," Foxy suddenly said, "But it's best that Mike returns to his room now. The manager will be arrivin' soon and the others are probably gettin' ready."

Bonnie looked over to the clock and frowned after seeing that it was almost opening time for the restaurant. Chica sighed and brought out some tin foil so she could preserve her pizza and put it in the oven that evening. Mike pouted in dismay, but didn't resist as he allowed Bonnie to lead him back to their room. "Bye Chica! Bye Foxy!" he said with a wave as he left the kitchen with Bonnie close beside him. Chica and Foxy waved back until the doors closed and hid them from view. They made their way through the Dining Area until they reached the corridor where their bedrooms were located.

"Bonnie?" Mike asked once they were in the privacy of their room. "Are you mad?"

Bonnie gave him a quizzical look. "Now why would I be mad?" he asked.

"You know... About what I said in the kitchen..."

"Oh, Mike." Bonnie sighed before he pulled the younger animatron in for a hug. "I'm not mad. There's nothing for me to be mad about. And I could never stay angry at you for long." He placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you this evening, love." he said softly before turning around and walked over to their door.

"See ya..." Mike murmured before letting out a small yawn. Not really knowing what else to do he crawled into bed and took a nap.

_..._

_Mike sat in his office chair flipping through the cameras with a rather bored expression on his face. Chica was busy making pizza in the kitchen; Foxy was at his cove getting ready for tomorrow; Freddy was backstage sorting some stuff out; God knows where Goldie and Blu are at, but he'd rather not find out. Bonnie... He hasn't seen the purple rabbit since he came in for work. Usually he would've met him by the entrance to greet him..._

_"M-Mike?" _

_The tablet slipped from the young man's hands as he jumped a bit in his seat after seeing the glowing eyes of Bonnie, and surprisingly Foxy, standing in the doorway. "Geeze!" he sighed as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the two. "Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"_

_"A heart attack will be the last thing ye need to worry about after tonight..." Foxy muttered quietly to himself. _

_"What was that?" Mike asked, not quite hearing what he said. Foxy's ears rose in alarm and he quickly shook his head._

_"N-nothing." he stuttered. _

_"Mike..." Bonnie walked up to him and gently placed his paw on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the still visible bruise he received days earlier. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Eh. Alright, I guess." Mike replied, shivering slightly from Bonnie's light touch. The purple rabbit said nothing else and pulled his paw away from the man as he turned to Foxy, nodding. Foxy had a reluctant look on his face, but nodded back before stepping into the room as well. Mike looked at the two, suddenly feeling slightly disturbed by their abrupt change in attitude. "Uhm... Is something wrong?" he asked. _

_"Sorry 'bout this, lad." Foxy said before suddenly reaching out and grabbing both his legs while Bonnie reached for his arms._

_"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" the young man cried as he was suddenly lifted off his chair and carried out of the office. Mike struggled to free himself, but failed. They ignored the panicked questions and pleas that spilled out from him as they carried him to the one place he thought he wouldn't have to see. "N-NO!" Mike wailed as they neared the door that led backstage. "NO! PLEASE! NO! NOT THERE! ANY WHERE BUT THERE!"_

_"Ssh. It's going to be okay, Mike..." Bonnie said in a gentle soft tone. "People will never hurt you again as long as you're with us..."_

_"NO! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELP! HELP!"_

"MIKE!"

_..._

Bonnie shook the wailing canine as he flailed his arms around as though he was fighting an unseen enemy. "MIKE! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A DREAM! JUST A BAD DREAM!" The purple then started to relax as the struggling ceased and the wails died down into nothing but quiet whimpers while eyelids slowly opened to reveal watery blue eyes.

"B-Bonnie? Bonnie!" Mike cried as he immediately embraced the purple rabbit and proceeded to sob against his chest. Bonnie hugged the younger animatron tight against his chest while whispering comforting words in his ear. "Make them go away, Bonnie! Make the bad dreams go away!" Mike cried as tears cascaded down his furry cheeks. Bonnie's ears lowered as he stared helplessly at the former human while he continued to cry against him. Guilt clenched his heart to the point where he thought it might pop!

"Oh, love..." was all he could say as he hugged him closer.

Outside, Blu had his ear pressed against the door as he listened in on the entire thing. _Oh my~, _he thought as he grinned a sly grin. He pressed his ear closer to the door in hopes he would hear more until a familiar deep voice called his name and cause him to jump back in surprise. "F-Freddy!" he gasped as the bear approached him with a glare.

"What do you think you're doing here? You're supposed to be with Goldie helping with the kids!"

"I-I just saw Bonnie come here." The blue rabbit replied as innocently as he could. "I-I got curious and decided to follow along." Blu added the stuttering for a effect in hopes that the bear would believe him and leave. But it only did the exact opposite.

"You know I hate liars, Blu." Freddy growled before he gripped the doorknob and opened the door a bit to see Bonnie trying to comfort Mike as he continued to cry. Freddy's face softened at the scene before glaring back at Blu. "Get back to work, Blu. Or else I'll tell Goldie you've been slacking off again." The innocent look Blu had on his face was replaced with a scowl before he made his way back to the crowded Dining Area, where he was immediately tackled to the floor by kids. Freddy couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him being attacked by many little hands all at once. He pushed open the door more and entered the room.

Bonnie looked up at him and a look of relief appeared on his face as he approached. "F-Freddy..." he said softly, rubbing Mike's back while his entire body trembled. Freddy said nothing and took a seat on the edge of the bed, reaching a paw out and gently caressing the canine's head. Surprisingly, his trembling ceased a bit and his crying softened. "Bad dream?" he asked softly as he continued to pet him soothingly. Bonnie nodded sadly.

"A bad one, too..." he added softly.

Freddy sighed heavily. "I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but it's almost time for us to be on stage."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Mike wailed, burying his face against Bonnie's chest and clinging onto him tightly as though his life depended on it. "Please don't leave me alone, Bonnie! Please!"

Bonnie looked up at Freddy, unsure of what to do. Freddy looked unsure himself and looked away to ponder for a solution. It didn't take long to come up with one. He snapped his fingers and looked over to the two with a grin. "I got it." he said before standing, "Wait here." Bonnie said nothing and only watched in confusion as the bear left his room in a hurry. He looked back down at Mike, who was nothing but a whimpering mess by now. He continued rubbing his back and whispered lovingly to him until Freddy came back with both paws behind his back.

"Mike?" He spoke as though he was talking to a child. Mike slowly looked over to him and sniffled. His eyes slightly red from all the crying he'd done and cheeks completely drenched. Freddy grinned and held out a little plushie verson of Bonnie; guitar and all. Mike's eyes widened as the last of his tears rolled out while his jaw dropped open in awe.

"I-is that for me?" he asked, hiccuping a bit.

"Mm hm." Freddy nodded. "We usually give these out to birthday kids as an extra present from us, and now you get to have one!"

"B-but." Mike sniffled. "It's not my birthday..."

"I know, dear one." Freddy said with a small chuckle. "But maybe this mini-Bonnie can keep you company while the real Bonnie is gone."

Mike gasped softly and immediately grabbed the plushie and pulled it in for a tight embrace. "Thank you, Freddy!" he squealed happily. "Look Bonnie! It's a mini-you!" He showed him the plushie like a child showing off his or her drawing to his or her parents. Bonnie laughed a bit and patted Mike's head.

"I can see that." he said. "Now you won't have to worry about getting bad dreams as long as you have mini-me around."

"Yeah!" Mike grinned down at the plushie. "Hi, mini-Bonnie! My name's Mike! You're gonna protect me from my bad dreams now, right?" Mike moved the head up and down a bit in a mimicking nod and squealed happily. "Yay! I'm gonna call you mini-Bon!"

Bonnie and Freddy laughed at this. It was as though Mike never had a nightmare. Bonnie kissed his forehead softly before releasing him and standing back up. "I gotta go back to work now, love." he said as Freddy stood up with him. Mike looked slightly disappointed, but then smiled again.

"Okay!" he chirped before looking down at his Bonnie plushie. "Say "bye bye" to Bonnie and Freddy, mini-Bon!" Mike then moved the free arm it had and moved it in a waving gesture. Bonnie and Freddy chuckled and played along by waving back just before Bonnie closed the door behind them.

"I owe you one." Bonnie sighed as they made their way back to the Main Stage.

"There's no need." Freddy replied. "Foxy was like that too, once."

...

The rest of the day went on uneventful and ended with Blu stomping off to his room after receiving some laughs from Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica when they saw his make up smeared all over his face and body slightly dirty with pizza crumbs after being tackled down by some children who only wanted to feel his blue fur. Bonnie decided to tell this to Mike and was happy when the canine fell on their bed laughing.

"I'm gonna go wait for Chica now, Bonnie." Mike said after recovering from his laughing fit.

"What? Oh. That's right." Bonnie smiled. "You're helping her out in the kitchen."

"Uh huh!" Mike bobbed his head excitedly. "I told mini-Bon aaaaaall about it after you left!"

"Did you now?" Bonnie laughed and patted the plushies head. "You better get going, then. Chica's probably getting ready right now."

"Okie dokie." Mike giggled before placing a quick peck on Bonnie's cheek and walked out of the room. He grinned eagerly as he waited out in the corridor when he noticed that Foxy's bedroom door was slightly ajar. He didn't pay much attention to it until he heard a soft noise coming from behind it. Curious, he crept over and looked through the small opening. The room was dark and a little hard to see in, but he did hear some voices.

"...L-love you F-Foxy~." Freddy's voice growl softly in the darkness.

"F-Freddy~..." Foxy's panted.

Mike raised both his ears and suddenly developed a feeling that he shouldn't be listening to this. He was so busy listening to what was going on in the dark room that he didn't hear Chica's door open. "Mike?" she asked when she saw him crouched down in front of Foxy's door. Mike snapped his head away from the door in surprise and looked up at Chica with a faint blush.

"C-Chica!" he said before scrambling to his feet.

Chica walked over and poked her eye through the small opening before her entire face suddenly flushed red and she quickly, but quietly, closed the door. "It's best that you don't know what's going on in there, Mikey." she said as she guided him away from the door. She secretly hoped she wouldn't have to go through the process of explaining the Birds and the Bees to him while they cooked. They reached the kitchen and went over to the sink to wash up before they started handling the food.

"How long have you been cooking, Chica?" Mike asked as he watched her put the pizza she was working on before into the oven.

"Since I was seven." Chica replied. "Freddy was the one who taught me, actually."

"Cool!" Mike said excitedly.

Chica chuckled and then clapped her hands together. "Alright!" she said with a grin while rubbing them together with anticipation. "Ya ready to make some pizza?" Mike grinned with excitement and bobbed his head eagerly. The next hour was spent making the dough and rolling it out before adding the sauce and cheese, followed by some occasional jokes and funny stories.

"This is fun!" Mike giggled as he sprinkled cheese over a pizza he made. Although it wasn't perfectly round like Chica's, and slightly lumpy. Chica herself will admit that her first pizzas weren't perfect, too.

"I'm glad!" Chica replied as she brought out the ingredients to make her birthday cupcake. "When you're done with your pizza we can get to work on the cupcake!"

"Yay!"

The kitchen doors suddenly swung open. Both animatronics stopped what they were doing and watched as a familiar blue rabbit came walking in. Mike, like a nervous child, quick went over to Chica's side. "Well isn't this a surprise." Chica said in a slightly surprised voice. "You don't have your make up on."

"Why bother?" Blu yawned as he leaned against a table with his arms folded. "I came out of the shower not too long ago and decided not to put my beautiful face through any more torment than it's already endured." He narrowed his eyes at the two when they snickered at "beautiful".

"So what are you doing here, then?" Chica asked with a smirk.

"Oh! About that. A lightbulb popped in my room and I was on my way backstage to see if there were any spare ones lying around. I already checked the storage closet and found none."

"Okay. Then why did you come to the kitchen?" Chica folded her arms over her chest and waited patiently for an answer. Blu frowned a bit and gave her a slightly hurt look.

"I was just stopping by to say hello!_ Can't a rabbit who was brutally humiliated by children today catch a break?_" Blu sang in the end.

Mike giggled a bit while Chica rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It's wasn't _that _bad."

"It was that bad!" Blu suddenly snapped. "You try having your body being roughly touched by millions of little dirty hands and your make up ruined at the same time! Anyway. I best be going." He added in his usual suave voice.

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by, I guess..." Chica said as she watched the rabbit turn to leave. Blu just had his slim paw pressed against the door ready to push when he suddenly stopped and looked back at them.

"Oh! I was wondering if Mike could accompany me."

Mike blinked in surprise while Chica tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Well... Considering that I've been rather harsh on him during his stay here, I decided to give you and the others the benefit of the doubt and get to know him a bit more."

"I don't know..." Chica wasn't so sure if she should take his word for it. She and the others often did worry that either he or Goldie will expose the truth to Mike. If Mike found out it would more then likely be utter chaos for all of them. She didn't want to lose Mike as both a friend and a little brother. Having him around the kitchen is actually a great experience. "Mike's helping me cook for tomorrow's party."

"It won't be long." Blu said with a sincere smile. "We're just going to get that lightbulb and I'll drop him off on my way back. He'll be back before you could even say 'Pizza'."

"Well..." Chica turned to Mike and sighed softly. "Are you up for it?"

"Uhmm..." Mike looked over to Blu with a slight nervous expression on his face. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go along... Besides, he can finally see what backstage looked like! With a shy smile on his muzzle, he nodded. Chica blinked, looking a bit surprised by his answer.

"Great!" Blu smiled and clapped his paws together. "Let's be on our way, then. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can go back to your cooking."

"O-okay." Mike said shyly before walking up to the rabbit and following him out. The two quietly made their way through the Dining Area and down the West Hall until they arrived at their destination. Blu switched on the lights and stepped to the side to allow him in. Mike gawked at the mascot heads that were sitting on the shelves staring blankly at the wall. Sitting on a table was what he assumed to be a Bonnie mask. What caught his attention the most, however, was the slouched figure sitting at the edge. It looked like a metallic skeleton, although more humanoid. A chill ran down Mike's spine as an uneasy feeling slowly began to creep in. "S-so where are the light bulbs?" he asked. He really wanted to find them and get out of here. "Blu?" He turned and found the rabbit staring back at him with a half-lidded gaze and a sly grin on his face.

He suddenly slammed the door closed and locked it. "It's just _you _and _me _now, Mike~" the blue rabbit purred darkly.

**X.X**

**Uh oh... o_o **

**115 Favs and 133 follows!? *Throws out plushie versions of the Fazbear Cast* YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! (But seriously. If those plushies were real and in stores now, I would've bought the Bonnie and Freddy plushie in a heartbeat. Foxy and the new Bonnie, too.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: This fics has officially been boosted up to M due to the content in this chapter. There will be ATTEMPTED non-con. (But there won't be any actual non-con. So don't worry. Mike won't lose his virginity in this chapter). You have been WARNED. **

**X.X**

Chica had the mixing bowl pressed against her firmly as she quickly stirred the ingredients for her cupcake with the whisk she held in perfect circular motions. Her wrist didn't even feel the tiniest bit sore. She heard the double doors open and she looked up to check if Mike had returned, but only found Foxy walking in instead.

"Good evenin', lass." he greeted with a small wave.

"Evenin'." Chica replied before focusing on her mixing again.

Foxy nonchalantly walked over to the counter she was currently leaning against and he took a seat at the edge. "How are those pies comin' along?" he asked when he noticed the rows of uncooked pizzas aligned on two of the stainless steel tables.

"Great, actually." Chica replied. "Mike was a great help." She finished up her stirring and removed her whisk from the now thick cupcake batter. She held the dripping utensil out for Foxy. "Wanna lick the batter off? I know you wanna."

Foxy flattened his ears and frowned at the chick in dismay. "Seriously, lass? What do ye take me for?"

"Just take the whisk." Chica's voice held no room for argument. Foxy slouched his shoulders in defeat and took the whisk from her hand before poking his tongue out to lick up the drops of batter that dripped. Chica smiled victoriously and walked over to the large cupcake pan she used to make the body of her cupcake.

"Say." Foxy said as he finished up licking the batter off the whisk. "Where is young Mike?"

"He's with Blu." Chica slowly poured the cupcake batter into the large pan. Foxy paused his licking and raised a brow upon hearing this.

"Eh? And why would he be with that scallywag?"

"Blu asked if he could come with him backstage to look for a spare lightbulb to use for his room. Apparently he decided to give us the benefit of the doubt and give Mikey a chance."

A snort left Foxy. "Yeah. I'd like to actually believe that." he said as he walked over to the sink and dropped the now licked-clean whisk in it.

"But they've been gone for a few minutes, now." Chica added with a hint of concern in her tone. "I mean I know how messy it is in there, but it shouldn't take _this _long to find a lightbulb."

"Ye're stressin' yerself, lassie." Foxy said as he picked up a slice of the pizza she made earlier in the day and took a bite out of it.

...

Mike felt his body start to tremble with fear he's never experienced before as the blue rabbit slowly approached him with a blank half-lidded look and paws folded behind his back. Mike took a step back from each step made towards him. "B-Blu. S-stop. Y-you're beginning to scare me." he said in a shaky voice. Blu was completely unfazed and continued to approach him silently while swaying his hips a bit.

"What's the matter, Mike?" he asked softly. "I thought you wanted to get to know me more."

Mike stammered. "I-I do!" the canine whimpered until he felt his back touch a wall. "I-It's just that... It's just..." He cowered as the rabbit grew nearer; a dark smirk appearing on his blue and white face. "B-Blu... S-stop..."

"Stop what, darling?" Blu asked innocently, but the dark intentions he had in mind were clear in his green eyes. Mike felt his entire body begin to tremble and his eyes frantically darted all over the place in hopes of finding a quick route to the door. Blu noticed this and his green orbs hardened cruelly. "Try to escape and I will make this a lot harder on you." he growled dangerously. Mike lost it. Without thinking, he made a dash around the table. But the move was futile since Blu was close enough to catch him before he could even reach for the knob. Mike yelped as he was roughly slammed on his back onto the table. Blu climbed on top of him and knocked the Bonnie mask and Endoskeleton off to make more space. "Quit your struggling." Blu said monotonously as he sat himself up on his lap.

"G-get off of me!" Mike cried, feeling uncomfortable with Blu sitting on top of him. The blue rabbit smirked darkly and shook his head.

"Not a chance, darling."

Mike ceased his squirming and whimpered fearfully as he looked up at him with watery eyes. "D-Don't h-hurt m-me..." He cringed when Blu suddenly laughed.

"Hurt you? Now why on earth would I do that?" he asked as he propped his head up with one paw while drumming his fingers on Mike' s furry white chest with his other one. He stared into Mike's fearful blue eyes with his half-lidded ones and smiled when he noticed tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "Hey, now. Don't cry, darling." he said softly as he used his free paw to gently wipe them away. What happened next took Mike by complete surprise. He lowered his face down and, without hesitation, pressed his lips against his.

Mike's eyes widened, but was too shocked to break away. He's never been kissed like this before. All the kisses Bonnie gave him were almost always on his forehead or cheeks, with the occasional peck on his lips. But those weren't, really, kisses. He felt something wet suddenly prod his lips, demanding entry. This only made him close his lips tighter to prevent it from coming in. Blu opened his eyes halfway and gave him and annoyed look.

"Open up for me, darling." he murmured in their kiss. Mike kept his lips stubbornly closed and shook his head. Blu narrowed his eyes down at him, but then shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way." Without warning he suddenly pressed two fingers on a pressure point, causing the canine to gasp in surprise. Before Mike could even close his mouth, Blu's lips crashed against his once more. Blu saw the dumbfounded look in his eyes and sighed in their kiss. Mike whimpered and only watched as Blu took control of the situation and deepened the kiss; his lips tasted like carrot juice. This went on until their lungs screamed for air. Blu broke away, leaving behind a thin string of saliva that was still connected to their lips before it broke. "I assume Bonnie's never kissed you like that, hmm?" he purred as he wiped away saliva off his chin with his wrist.

"I... Wha-?" Mike was more confused than disgusted.

Blu laughed and laid himself down on his chest. He rubbed his cheek languidly on his chest and smiled when he felt his entire body begin to warm up. "Oh, Mike..." he sighed against the white fur.

"B-Blu. B-Bonnie's not going to be h-happy when he finds out about this." Mike said. Trying to sound tough.

That's when a scowl suddenly appeared on Blu's face and he sat up straight on him once more. "'_Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie_'." he said in a mock voice. "Everything is about Bonnie. Bonnie this. Bonnie that. What about me!?" Mike flinched from the sudden change in tone and yelped when he felt his slender paws suddenly grab his shoulders and force him up. "What makes Bonnie so special to you, huh?" Blu snapped. "Why does everyone love him and not me? What does _he _have that _I _don't?"

"I-I..." Mike struggled to answer as he shivered fearfully before the angry rabbit.

"Well?" Blu asked impatiently.

"H-He's... He's really nice." Mike finally answered. "He's caring. He's never mean to me. He's always there for me. And..and..." A look of defiance flashed across Mike's sky blue orbs as they narrowed up angrily at the blue rabbit. "Despite all the times I've possibly annoyed him, or took him away from his sleep, he never complains, unlike _you_! He loves me! And...I love him too..." Mike finished in a whisper.

Blu stared wide-eyed at the canine for a moment before a dark chuckle arose from his throat. A chuckle that soon turned into laughter. His grip on his shoulders tightened, causing the young canine to squirm uncomfortably from the pain. Mike watched Blu continue his crazy laughter for a good couple of minutes before he suddenly slammed him back down on the table and gazing at him with a wide grin. "You think...you know my brother?" he panted in a low voice. "My brother...was never happy with his life... Despite having a family who loved him, he was still never happy. That is...until a nice young human walked in one day to apply for a job here."

"W-what?" Mike stuttered.

"I will admit that he was a rather sweet lad. He was going through depression after his girlfriend broke up with him. Right away, the moment I saw my brother's eyes lock on him when he walked through the doors, I knew he found the one thing he was missing in his unhappy life. But what about _my _happiness?" Blu's eyes turned hard and his eyebrows furrowed into a livid look. "All my life, from the moment I became aware of my surroundings, I knew I wasn't happy. Wasn't loved. Bonnie was the _preferred _twin to have around, despite not being happy. Every day is like living in a fog that won't go away as I watch my unhappy brother receive all the love and attention that _I _would be more then happy to accept. The only ray of sunshine I had in my life was Goldie, but even _that _didn't last long after the fight he had with Freddy."

Mike whimpered. Completely, and utterly, confused. "I-I don't understand..."

"Tch. Of course you wouldn't." Blu scoffed coldly. "Because _you're _loved by almost everyone in this damn building." Mike let out a surprised yelp when he felt a cold paw slowly run down his stomach and he heard Blu begin to hum to himself. "I wonder...how Bonnie would react...if I did _this_?" Without warning, he suddenly clamped his teeth down on the junction where Mike's neck and shoulder met. The young canine let out a surprised yelp and clutched the edges of the tablet tightly. Blu pulled away and let out a pleased purr when he saw a bruise begin to form on the spot.

"B-Blu..." Mike whimpered tearfully. "W-why? W-what did ever do to y-you? What did I d-do wrong?"

"What did _you _do wrong? What did _I _do wrong!" Blu spat bitterly. "What did _I _do to not be loved by anyone? What did _I _do during my days of innocence to be ignored by the one person who ever truly loved me? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

Mike noticed tears beginning to form out of the corners of the rabbit's eyes. "T-that's not true, Blu." he blurted out. Hoping to get through to him some how. "I-I'm sure everyone loves you. I'm sure Goldie still loves you. Freddy loves you. Chica loves you. Foxy loves you. Even Bonnie probably loves you."

Blu's eyes briefly softened up a bit before they turned cold again and he shook his head. "_No_." he hissed. "Don't you go around telling me who loves me and who doesn't. You don't know what's it like to live feeling unloved every. Damn. DAY!"

Mike wailed from the sudden slap he received from the blue rabbit. Tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed and screamed out for the one person he could think of. "BONNIE! BONNIE!"

...

"Something's not right." Chica said as she stared up at the kitchen clock. "Mikey should've been back by now."

"Backstage is pretty messy, like you said." Foxy said. Although he couldn't help but shake the dark feeling that grew in his stomach during the last few minutes. The kitchens doors then opened. "Ahoy, Bonnie." he greeted Bonnie as he walked in.

"Hey." Bonnie replied. "Wow. Those are some nice pies." He added after seeing the rows of pizza on the tables.

"Thanks." Chica said. "Mikey's been a great help."

"Speaking of Mike: where is he?" Bonnie scanned the kitchen for the wolf-like dog, but it was quite clear that he wasn't around.

"He went with Blu to fetch a new lightbulb backstage." Chica replied. Her entire mood then changed when Bonnie gave her and Foxy a confused look.

"But...we have a box of them in the Supply Closet." he said.

"But Blu told me that he went there earlier and didn't find any." Chica said, her breathing suddenly starting to become shaky as an ominous feeling swept over her.

"No, no. I checked. Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

"We believe ye, Bonnie." Foxy said as he wrapped his arms around Chica. "But Mike's been gone for a while now..."

Everyone fell silent. So silent that only the ticking of the clock on the wall was heard. Chica's breathing became even more shaky as she remembered Blu's rather odd behavior when he walked in. Blu always knew how to sweet talk someone into doing something for him. The only ones who were able to see around his masquerade are the Fazbear brothers. Something was wrong... Very wrong...

"O-oh no." she stuttered just as a loud scream was heard.

"BONNIE! BONNIE!"

"Mike!?" Bonnie gasped before he dashed out of the kitchen over to the backstage area with Chica and Foxy following close behind. Bonnie grabbed the knob and went to push the door open, only to find that it wouldn't budge. "What the..." He turned the knob both ways frustratingly before a low growl suddenly emitted from his throat. "Goddamn it! He locked the fucking door!"

"What!?" Chica gasped, placing both her hands over her beak.

Foxy went to the door and tried to open it himself before banging his paw on it. "Blu! Open this door!" he yelled. The only reply he got were muffled screams and demands saying something about opening your legs...

"BLU!" Bonnie suddenly screeched as he pounded on the door violently. "YOU OPEN THIS DOOR IN THREE MINUTES OR ELSE I'M GOING TO COME IN THERE AND RIP YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF!"

...

_How cute_, Blu thought darkly as he kept both his paws clamped tightly around Mike's muzzle to silence him. He gazed into the younger animatron's frightened blue eyes while his dark intentions burned in his own. "Did you hear that, Mike? Looks like your Bonnie is here to save you." he cooed over the loud pounding and curses coming from the other side. "But by the time I'm done with you, you'll never want him to kiss you ever again."

Mike pawed at his wrists in futile attempts to try and pry them off. Tears still running down his cheeks while the bruise on his right junction stung painfully each time he moved his right shoulder. Muffled sobs could be heard as he felt Blu kiss down his chest slowly. Softly. He looked back up at him with a grin and mockingly nuzzled the cheek he slapped. "Awww... Don't be sad, darling." he purred before placing a kiss on the spot. "It'll more then likely hurt at first. But maybe if you be a good boy and part your legs like I tell you to, then maybe I'll go easy on you." He then threw his head back and let out a laugh as Mike continued to cry beneath him. Blu's loud laughter was enough to block out the sound of the door suddenly being violently kicked open. His laugh came to an abrupt halt when heard a loud, unholy screech, coming from behind him and barely had a chance to even look when he felt a pair of paws suddenly grab him by his neck and viciously pull him off of Mike before being slammed against the wall.

Desire was quickly replaced with fear as Blu stared into the darkened eyes of his brother while Chica and Foxy quickly helped Mike's crying form out of the room and to safety. "B-Bonnie!" Blu stammered as his he gripped his brother's paws that were currently wrapped tightly around his neck. "I-I can explain!"

"SHUT UP!" Bonnie screeched before suddenly slamming him against the wall again with one paw.

Blu let out a cry as pain shot through his skull and looked back at his brother with a pleading look. "P-please, Bonnie! I-I'm sorry!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Bonnie slammed him against the wall again. "YOU TRIED TO RAPE MIKE! _RAPE _MIKE!"

That's when Blu narrowed his own eyes at him angrily and squirmed in his ironclad grip. "Since when did you care about what I do?" he asked coldly. He then let out a fearful squeak when he felt Bonnie's grip tighten to the point he thought his neck would snap.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Bonnie screamed while tears flew from his eyes. "OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD'VE DONE! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THOSE DAMN HUMANS! I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU AS MY BROTHER ANY MORE! I LOVED YOU, BLU!"

Blu's angry expression soon changed into one of shock and disbelief as his squirming ceased. "Y-you mean you actually l-loved me?" Bonnie looked at him as though he were the dumbest thing alive.

"Of course I loved you!" he cried. "You're my brother! We're family! Just because someone doesn't say "I love you" doesn't mean that they hate you! There are different ways of showing love, you know!"

"I-I..." Blu struggled for words.

"But after tonight... I don't think I can find it in me to love you anymore..." Bonnie added in a cold whisper that caught Blu off guard.

"W-what?"

Bonnie focused his dark eyes on his brother once more and shook his head at him slowly. "I can't let you get away with this. You... Mike... I-I COULD'VE LOST MIKE!" He screamed again and threw his brother to the floor. Blu barely had time even move when he was suddenly picked up again and thrown against the shelves, knocking some of the mascot heads off. Blu saw stars in his vision as he lifted his head to see a purple blur walking up to him and picking him up by his neck.

Blu coughed up a reddish liquid that was supposed to resemble blood in a way. The liquid dripped from his chin as he weakly lifted his head up to meet his brother's face. "P-p-p-please... S-s-s-s-stop... I-It h-h-hurts... T-t-t-the p-p-p-p-pain..." Bonnie snorted as he stared at him in disgust.

"Funny. I'm pretty certain Mike must've asked the same thing." He raised his other paw; clenched in a tight fist and ready to strike. Blu let out a weak whimper before weeping quietly to himself. Bonnie was about to make the blow when-

"STOP!"

Bonnie snapped his head over his shoulder and, to his surprise, found Mike standing in the doorway in Chica's arms. He was still in tears, but gave him a pleading look. "P-please let him go, Bonnie." he whimpered.

Bonnie's eyes flickered back to normal as he stared at the canine in both shock and dismay. "'Let him go'? Mike! Have you gone CRAZY!?"

Mike sniffled and shook his head. "P-please, Bonnie. I talked about it with Chica and Foxy. P-please stop hurting him. H-he's your brother. Brothers are supposed to love each other. N-not kill..."

"BUT HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU!"

"I know!" Mike cried out. "B-but I've f-forgiven him. H-how will you be able to live with yourself if you actually killed your own brother?"

Bonnie stuttered, his fist still raised at Blu in case he changed his mind. "B-but."

"Ye're givin' him the easy way out if ye kill him, Bonnie." Foxy asked as he stood behind the two. "Let him learn to live with his guilt..."

Bonnie lowered his fist slowly and released his brother, allowing him to fall to the floor in a broken heap. The rabbit slowly approached Mike with a sad look before the two embraced one another. "I'm sorry." he whispered to him. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." Mike sniffled. "C-can we go back to our room? I-I want to be alone with you..."

"S-sure thing, love." Bonnie said, giving him the best smile he could give at the moment. His eyes then widened when he realized something. "Freddy." He looked up at Foxy and Chica for a answer.

"He's on his way." Chica said. "Foxy had to go wake him up from a nap."

As if on que, the bear was seen dashing out of the corridor and through the Dining Area at a speed they've never seen him run before. He didn't look like he even broke a sweat by the time he arrived. "What happened!?" he asked frantically. "Mike! Are you alright!? Did Blu hurt you!? Did he-"

"Calm down, Freddy." Foxy said, placing his paw on the panicking bear's shoulder. "Mike's fine. He told us what Blu did, but he didn't violate him. Bonnie made sure he didn't."

A sigh of relief left Freddy as he looked down at Mike's shivering form in Bonnie's arms. "Blu..." he then asked, his tone slightly rising. "Where is Blu?"

"In there..." Bonnie said softly while gesturing with his head inside the backstage area.

Freddy entered the room and was stunned to find Blu's broken body lying on the floor in a small pool of his "blood". His chest rose and lowered with each weak breath he made. "W-who..." He looked over to the group with wide eyes. "Goldie's not going to like this..." Letting out another sigh and, removing his top hat, Freddy turned to the group with a stern look. "Bonnie. You and Michael go back to your room. Get him washed up and tend to any injuries he might have. Foxy, Chica, you both go back to your rooms as well. None of you come out unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. I...I need to inform Goldie of this..."

"B-but what about Blu?" Mike whimpered.

Freddy looked back at the broken rabbit with a grim look and placed his top hat back on his head. "He'll have to stay there until I bring Goldie over. He is his responsibility, after all..."

**X.X**

**Ooohh snap.**

**I just want to take the time to thank all of you guys for your continued support of this fic. I've probably said this a million times in almost all of my fanfics, but it's the support that you guys give that helps me continue with this fic. Seriously. Thanks :)**

***Throws out coupons to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria***

**Oh yeah. I saw Scott's new picture for the game and good gosh is it scary as hell o_o **


	14. Chapter 14

The walk back to their rooms was a quiet one for the most part. No one said a word as they slipped inside and closed the door softly behind them while Freddy stood in front of his brother's with a sullen look on his face. Once inside the privacy of their room, Mike broke into tears once more in Bonnie's arms. Bonnie hugged back tightly while holding back tears of his own as he comforted him the best he could. His mind was still trying to process what happened.

"Sshh...it's okay now, love. You're safe... Blu will never try to touch you again..." His crimson irises briefly flickered dark as he tightened his hold on the younger animatronic possessively. "I'll make sure of it..." He whispered.

"B-Bonnie?" Mike whimpered in between hiccups while tears continued to run down his cheeks.

"What is it, love?"

"C-could you s-shower with m-me?" Mike looked up at the rabbit with a pleading look in his watery eyes. "I don't w-wanna be alone..."

Bonnie felt hesitant inside, but nodded and helped him to the bathroom. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as they entered the shower. This would be the first time they've actually showered together. Bonnie turned the knob labeled "Hot" and warm water started raining down on them. Mike stayed embraced in the rabbit's arms as he gently washed his body with a sponge covered in soap. Washing away any stain Blu could've left behind. He paused when he noticed the bruise on the right of Mike's neck and thought he was going to lose it again.

"He did this to you?" he growled as he gently ran his thumb over the spot.

"Uh huh." Mike sniffled. "He... He also k-kissed me."

"He WHAT?"

Mike flinched fearfully. "B-but it wasn't one of those kisses where he had his tongue in my mouth!" he added quickly. Bonnie relaxed a bit, but it still didn't extinguish the angry flame that currently burned in him at the moment. He resumed washing Mike's body; occasionally placing kisses on the bruise and the cheek that was slapped while whispering words of comfort to him. Mike started to relax against him and actually smiled a bit, too. The two spent quite a while in the shower before they came out.

"I'm cold..." Mike sniffled while Bonnie dried him up.

Bonnie smiled softly at him. Despite what's happened to him tonight, he still manages to hold on to his child-like personality. After that they went over and sat on the edge of their bed, where Bonnie examined the bruise a bit more. "We're going to have to put ice on that." he sighed before standing up.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mike wailed, immediately grabbing his paw and causing him to stop. Bonnie turned around and saw tears beginning to appear out of the young animatron's eyes. "Please don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone..." he whimpered.

Bonnie's ears lowered sadly before he knelt down on one knee so that they were eye level. "I have to, love..." he said softly, wiping away some tears. "But I have to. Otherwise it won't get better faster..."

Mike whimpered and shook his head. "Please don't leave me... Please don't leave me..."

There was a soft knock on the door that suddenly caught both of their attention. "Come in." Bonnie said. The door opened to reveal Chica's worried form standing in the doorway.

"Is this...a bad time?" she asked a bit nervously.

Bonnie smiled a smile of relief and shook his head. "Nope. You came at just the right time." he said as he stood up straight.

"What?" Mike and Chica asked in unison; both sounding surprised.

Bonnie said nothing and walked up to Chica, placing a paw on her shoulder and lowering his head down enough to whisper in her earslit. "Could you stay with Mike while I go fetch him a pack of ice from the kitchen?"

Chica's eyes quickly darted over to Mike, who was hugging the Bonnie plushie that was given to him earlier in the day, and then back at Bonnie with a slight nod. "Sure." she whispered back. "But be quiet, though. I just saw Freddy and Goldie head over to the Dining Area. And you remember him telling us not to come out unless ABSOLUTELY necessary."

"I know." Bonnie replied. "But I need to treat Mike's bruise. I can't just leave it like that..."

A small frown appeared on Chica's beak before she smiled and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "You best be going, then. Before you get caught."

Bonnie rolled his eyes before nodding with a hint of a smile. "Right." He then turned to Mike sitting on the bed. "Mike? Chica's gonna stay with you while I go get you some ice for that bruise."

Mike sniffled and looked at Chica hesitantly before bobbing his head a bit. "M'kay..." he murmured.

"I won't be gone long." Bonnie added as he slipped pass Chica. "I'll be quick like a bunny." He felt his heart lift a bit when he saw the small smile that appeared on Mike's muzzle after that. He smiled back and closed the door softly behind him. He sighed and pressed his back against the door, rubbing his face a bit before making his way to the Dining Area. As he made his way down the aisle of tables he heard the backstage door suddenly creak open. Like a deer in headlights he froze just as Goldie walked out carrying Blu's broken body in a bridal style fashion. The bear saw him and, without warning, his eyes suddenly flickered dark and a dangerous growl was heard from him.

He have Blu's unconscious form to Freddy, who was a bit surprised by this, and charged at Bonnie. "Goldie! Wait!" he yelled as he watched his brother suddenly barrel into the purple rabbit. Bonnie let out a surprised grunt as he was roughly pinned to the floor and gripped the paws that were currently wrapped around his neck.

"_**You**_**.**" The golden bear snarled above him as he glared daggers into his frightened red eyes. "_**You. You. You. YOU!**_"

"Goldie!" Freddy yelled as he ran over with Blu in his arms. "Let him go!" But his words fell on deaf ears as his brother's grip tightened around Bonnie's neck.

"**HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU!**" Goldie roared in Bonnie's face. "**MY CHILD! HOW **_**DARE **_**YOU HARM MY****CHILD!? **_**MY **_**CHILD! MY BABY DOLL!**"

Baby doll... Bonnie couldn't remember the last time he heard him call his brother that. "Baby doll" was a nickname Goldie had given his brother after he first tried on make up. The make up itself made him look like a little toy. There had been incidents of him being mistaken as one because of it. Hell, people have even referred to him as Goldie's "little dolly". But what always annoyed Blu the most were the times people mistook him for a girl. Goldie's eyes burned with a rage Bonnie hasn't seen since his fight with Freddy many years back. His memories of that night were vague and blurry. He did remember hugging Blu as they watched from inside one of the vents as Goldie wrecked the entire arcade out of sheer rage and animalistic anger. Now he was fearing the same thing could happen tonight. Except it would be _him _who'll get wrecked.

"GOLDIE!" Freddy yelled a bit louder. "RELEASE HIM NOW!" Again. Goldie didn't seem to hear him.

"My baby doll... My baby doll..." Goldie started to whisper almost like a chant while tears started to appear out of the corners of his eyes. "My baby doll... My baby doll... Why would you hurt my baby doll?"

Bonnie wilted in Goldie's grasp. "M-Mike..." he said weakly. "H-he tried to rape Mike..."

The white dots that replaced Goldie's pupils seemed to glow bright with anger and he let out a deafening screech. "_**LIES!**_" he screeched. "_**LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES!**_"

"NO!" Bonnie screeched back before managing to shove him off. Goldie's eyes flickered back to normal as he and Freddy gave him a surprised look while he got back on his feet. Bonnie rubbed his now sore neck and narrowed his eyes at the golden bear. "Blu almost _raped _Mike! I saw it with my own eyes! Ask Chica and Foxy if you fucking don't believe me like the stubborn asshat you ARE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Goldie screamed angrily. "You little BASTARD! I always knew that fucking human of your's was trouble the moment he applied for his fucking job!" He then narrowed his eyes angrily at him and both of his fists started to shake. "You can't even tell him the fucking truth that he is NOT one of US!"

Bonnie froze. His synthetic blood turned cold from the fear that Mike could be hearing all of this. "I LOVE HIM!" Bonnie cried. "I did what I did to protect him!"

"This is NOT how Freddy brought you up!" Goldie snapped. "Humans are nothing but greedy, violent, mindless animals who will end up destroying themselves because that's all they're good at!"

"But Mike _wasn't _like other humans! He wasn't greedy; he wasn't violent; he wasn't cruel! He was the exact opposite of what you and Freddy told me humans were!" Bonnie snapped back. "We can't always judge something by their actions and think all the others are like that. Look at us! We've gotten blood on our paws many times in the past! Who's the real monster here? Humanity? Or us..."

Freddy said nothing and simply stared at him with a blank face while Goldie glared dangerously at him. "It doesn't matter." he growled. "It's his fault that Blu attempted do perform such a vile act!"

"How do you know it's not _your _fault?" Bonnie retorted.

"What do you mean?" Goldie snarled.

Bonnie's eyes flashed angrily. "You've ignored Blu ever since you and Freddy fought! You've become so distant from everyone that Blu thought you hated him! All those times he stood outside of your door waiting for you to come out so that two could play like you used to! All those nights he waited in bed for you to come in and kiss him goodnight! All Blu ever wanted was for you to be happy again. He's tried so hard to get your attention, but _you _always pushed him away like everyone else. Out of any one who's influenced Blu's life: it's _you_."

Goldie's scowl slowly softened. For a moment his mind went blank as he slowly turned to look at the blue rabbit cradled in Freddy's arms. Yes, he didn't pay much attention to Blu after the fight, but that didn't mean he hated him... Are his actions really what influenced him to attempt such a horrible act? The golden bear closed his eyelids slowly and shook his head before gently taking the rabbit out of Freddy's arms and walk away silently. Freddy watched his brother leave before turning to Bonnie.

"You _are _aware that all of this isn't entirely Goldie's fault?"

"Yes." Bonnie sighed before giving Freddy a neutral smile. "I just wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine like I did."

...

"You like their music, huh?" Chica giggled as Owl City stared to play through the small radio Bonnie kept in his room. Mike giggled and bobbed his head.

"Bonnie told me that you like Owl City, too."

"I do, actually." Chica laughed as she turned the volume up a bit.

"Chica? May I ask you something?" Mike asked.

"Sure! What is it, Mikey?" Chica replied as she took a seat beside him on the bed.

"Blu told me that Bonnie wasn't happy while he grew up, and that he found what he was missing when a human came in one day..." He looked up at Chica innocently and blinked. "What did he mean by that? Why was Bonnie never happy? Who is this human he talked about?"

Chica fought hard to hide the fear that swept over her when he brought up the human part. She was "born" in '85, and vaguely remembered what Bonnie's personality was like then. She did know that Freddy was always a good father figure, and not once struck them. If they did something wrong he'd yelled at them and send them to their room. So it wasn't that. And she knew what he meant about the human. "I, uhh... Don't know how to answer that, sugar." she said. "Maybe you should ask Bonnie himself when he comes back."

Mike lowered his ears slightly in disappointment. "Okay..." The door opened and the two immediately looked over as Bonnie walked in with a small pack of ice in his paw. "Bonnie!" Mike squealed as he jumped out of bed and immediately embraced him. Bonnie grunted a bit, but happily hugged back while Chica walked up to them with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Bonnie said.

"Not a problem." Chica replied before making her way out. "See ya in the mornin'..."

Bonnie lowered his ears a bit and sighed against Mike's fur when he remembered that he had work tomorrow. Chica was polite enough to close the door on her way out, so he and Mike went over to their bed. Bonnie switched off the radio before turning back to the young canine as he hugged his Bonnie plushie close to his chest like a child.

"This might sting a bit, love..." Bonnie said before gently placing the cold pack on the bruise. He immediately pulled Mike into an embrace when he started to whimper from the painful sting.

"It hurts, Bonnie..." Mike sniffled against his chest.

"I know, love." Bonnie sighed before he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Bonnie?"

"Mmm?"

"What's going to happen to Blu?" Mike looked up at him with worried eyes.

"I don't know, love." Bonnie replied honestly. He didn't want to talk about his brother right now, but he needed to ask something before he can put this night behind them. "Love. Why did you forgive Blu after what he did to you? Or _tried _to..."

Mike thought for a moment before shrugging. "It just thought it would've been wrong if I didn't... I felt bad for him because he told me he didn't feel loved by anyone... I tried telling him everyone loved him, but he wouldn't believe me. I don't think he's a bad person, Bonnie. He's just sad inside..."

"Mike..." Bonnie nuzzled him softly against his ear before hearing him make a cute yawn and rub his face against his chest tiredly.

"I'm sleepy, Bonnie..." Mike murmured as his eyes started to droop. The purple rabbit chuckled softly above him and lovingly patted his head.

"Me too, love..." Bonnie whispered. "Me too..."

**X.X**

**...**

**Before I continue, I have some things regarding this fanfic and other junk regarding my real life.**

**1. Updates might be slow due to school. This college paper my Comp class is doing is putting a lot of pressure on my shoulders. It may not sound bad, but it is. So updates might be a while.**

**2. This will regard to the sequel of my other FNaF fic **_**Joy of Creation**_**. I saw some gameplay footage of the sequel, got my ass scared off, but found out it's actually the fucking prequel. And that REALLY pisses me off (but I'm still getting the game when it comes out on mobile...) Either way, the sequel to **_**Joy of Creation **_**WILL happen. I don't give a damn what people say, the story of FNaF 2 will take place in the present (with a few changes). Hopefully I can start writing it when I'm done with this fic. And that Bite of '87 one-shot that is also connected to that fic will also be coming soon.**

**3. People keep asking when Mike is going to learn he was human. PATIENCE! I don't want to rush into things. Stuff like this takes time -_- **

**4. There is likely to be, uhh...lemon soon :3**

**That is all. Thanks sooo much for the new favs and follows! :D You guys are awesome! *Throws out...all of Freddy Fazbear's bow-ties***

**Freddy: *Gasp* My bow-ties! D:**


	15. Chapter 15

_It don't know if I can do this, Bonnie..." Mike said nervously while he stood outside of the lounge door beside Bonnie. "What if they don't give me a chance?"_

_"They'll give you a chance, Mike." Bonnie smiled assuringly. They better. He went through hell trying to convince them to let Mike join them on game night on Saturday. "If they try something funny, then I'll make sure to let you know so you could make a run for it."_

_"What about you? Won't they punish you for trying to stop them?"_

_Bonnie smiled slyly. "I'll be punished for it, but they won't hurt me." He walked up to the door and grabbed the knob tightly before turning and opening it. Inside Mike heard voices he's never heard before. Probably because the Fazbear gang always screeched when they attempted to come into his office. _

_"Foxy! You cheater!" he heard a feminine voice in a Texan acxent say._

_"Eh! Who ye callin' a cheater?" A male voice in a piratey accent replied._

_"_Oi_! Keep it down over there! I'm trying to watching t.v.!" A male voice in a soft British accent snapped. It sounded a bit like Bonnie's voice, but a tad bit lighter. _

_"Ah, shut up, Blu!" The piratey voice snapped back._

_Bonnie rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed open the door a bit wider. The voices inside came to an abrupt halt as their owners turned their attentions over to the new arrivals walking in. Mike stood close behind the purple and moved his eyes around the room to find Chica, Foxy, and Toy Bonnie-or Blu, as he's apparently named-all giving him mixed stares. Chica looked unsure, Foxy looked annoyed, and Blu looked like he wanted to kill him then and there._

_"Guys." Bonnie said calmly. "This is Mike. He's going to be joining us on game night. You've got a problem with that then talk to me." As quickly as he said that the trio in the room stood up and quickly brought him out and slammed the door behind them. Curious, Mike slowly walked up and pressed his ear against it to hear what they were saying. _

_"Are you CRAZY!?" he heard Foxy snap in a low voice._

_"I'm not 'crazy', Foxy!" Bonnie snapped back._

_"Freddy's gonna __**kill**__ ye when he sees the lad sittin' with us at the table!"_

_"Foxy's right, Bonbon." Chica agreed. "You know how Freddy feels about humans. Even if he did let you hang out with him for the entire week still doesn't change the fact that he wants him stuffed in a suit."_

_Mike swallowed nervously, but continued listening. _

_"If he even __**tries **__to stuff Mike in a suit, then he'll have to go through me." Bonnie snarled. _

_"Oh... I don't know about that, Bonbon." Blu said coolly. "You wouldn't bring yourself to actually __**hurt **__Freddy, yes?"_

_"Well..." Bonnie stuttered a bit. "Uh... No! Of course not. But Mike's my friend! If any of you try to hurt him then... Then... I'll be just like Goldie and shut all of you out of my life!" _

_There was a loud gasp from Chica while Foxy and Blu stayed silent. Mike cautiously backed away from the door and wondered if he made the right decision trusting Bonnie on this. The door opened and he tensed as the others silently walked in without giving him a second look. Foxy and Chica returned to their little game of Scrabble while Blu went back to watching a cheesy reality show. Bonnie walked in with an upset frown on his face before placing a paw on Mike's shoulder. _

_"Come on, Mike." he said. "We can hang out at the office. I can't stand another minute being with these assholes." _

_Mike nodded nervously and the both of them had just turned to leave when they heard a chair suddenly move back. "Wait." Chica blurted out as she stood up. The both of them paused and turned to find the chick looking at them with hesitant eyes. "Do you wanna...join Foxy and I in some Scrabble?"_

_..._

_Sometimes I wonder why we play Scrabble the most_, Bonnie thought as he played his bass guitar in front of the crowd of children that stood in front of the stage reaching their little hands out at him and his bandmates like fans at a One Direction concert. Luckily they only had a few parts left until their song ended and they'd finally be able to walk around and stretch their legs. Freddy finished the song in his usual solo style and the kids went crazy. The curtains quickly closed, separating them from prying eyes, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't think I've ever seen that many kids around here." Chica breathed as she placed her cupcake on a speaker.

"The birthday party _is _for a pair of twins." Freddy said. The mentioning of twins caused Bonnie to tense a bit in his spot as his mind was brought back to his brother; whom he hasn't seen since the incident last night.

Surprisingly enough, everything went on like it never happened. Mike was still shaken up a bit from the incident when they woke up in the morning before the restaurant opened, but still acted like his usual carefree self. Bonnie thought about what Mike had said about his brother being "sad inside" and couldn't help but think if it's partially his fault. True, he and Blu were never exactly two peas in a pod, but he still loved him regardless. Then again, he was never there for him when he needed someone the most. All his life he grew up moping on the fact that he had no one to love while his own brother had been the one truly suffering before his eyes.

_"Sometimes it's the actions of others that makes us who we are..." _Freddy once told him.

Then he thought back to Mike. The fact that his own brother nearly stole his innocence made his heart burn with an overwhelming anger that could break free in any moment. Surely the things he's experienced over his lifetime wouldn't have motivated him to attempt such a horrible, inhuman act. The shock and horror he saw in Goldie's eyes when he told him confirmed that he didn't request for it to happen. Plus he would never ask of such a thing from Blu without knowing the consequences it could have. Either way, a simple apology won't fix the damage that had been caused by his brother's irrational thinking. It amazes him that Mike had forgiven him so easily.

The day came to an end and the animatronics were left with the restaurant all to themselves. As always Bonnie was greeted by Mike in a hug, but when they hugged it felt tighter than normal. "So what did you do all day, love?" Bonnie asked as they took a seat on their bed.

"I did a puzzle with Mini-Bon!" Mike replied while holding the Bonnie plushie in his arms. Bonnie couldn't help but smile from the way Mike said it and chuckled.

"You did?" he asked in fake amazement to play along. Mike's blue eyes flashed as he bobbed his head happily.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" he said before jumping off the bed and running over to the desk Bonnie kept in his room before gesturing with his white paw for him to come over. "Come look!"

Bonnie stood up and walked over. His eyes widened a bit from the result of Mike's effort put into the puzzle. The puzzle itself was that of the night sky glittered in stars and showing a realistic image of the milky way. It's a puzzle he's had since he was a mere child. He never found the interest to complete it, and when he did he always got frustrated and gave up in the end. "Wow." he muttered to himself. "That's actually quite the achievement."

Mike raised his head proudly before giggling when Bonnie ruffled his fur playfully. "Bonnie?" he asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm hun-" Mike was cut off by a sudden rumbling noise coming from his stomach. He blushed in embarrassment while his ears flattened against his head. Bonnie smiled and affectionately cuffed his chin.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Bonnie said before heading for the door with Mike walking excitedly by his side. His tail wagging with anticipation as they made their way to the lounge to see if there was any left over pizza from the party. Employees would purposely leave any good slices behind for them to have as a way of saying thanks for behaving. Not that they misbehave anyway. When they arrived at the lounge they found it empty. Mike took a seat on one of the chairs and watched while Bonnie crouched down and went through the fridge.

"Bonnie?" Mike asked.

"Yeah?" Bonnie grunted as he pulled out a plate with four slices of pepperoni pizza on it.

"About yesterday..." Mike bit the tip of his tongue nervously. "Blu mentioned something about you being so sad when you were growing up before a human came over and applied for a job here. He said that the human made you happy..." The young canine looked up at the purple rabbit with his innocent blue eyes that held a lot of questions in them. "What...what was he talking about? Were you...were you never really happy? Who is this human? Did _he_ make you happy?"

Under different circumstances Bonnie would've dropped the plate of pizza to the floor and desperately try to change the subject, but Bonnie knew better. He easily hid his fear behind a sincere smile and casually closed the fridge before making his way to the small microwave to warm up the slices. "I wouldn't exactly say I was unhappy." he said before turning to face Mike, folding his arms over his chest and lean against the counter. "I was just a little depressed by the fact that everyone had someone, or something, to love. Out of sheer honesty I...actually had a crush on Freddy when I was young..."

Mike's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His look was priceless. "You mean you had a _crush _on Freddy?" he said in a awestruck voice.

Bonnie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. But it didn't last very long after Foxy told me that he had a crush on Freddy, too. We didn't know any better when we were children." Mike let out a loud laugh at the image in his head of Bonnie and Foxy as children fighting over a flower they wanted to give to Freddy.

"But what about the human, though?" he asked. "What about him? Who is he?"

Bonnie's smiled suddenly dropped an inch, but still stayed present. A _ding _was heard from the microwave as it finished heating up the pizza slices. Bonnie opened it and took out the plate. "Careful. It's hot." he said as he placed it on the table and took a seat in the chair across from Mike. Mike nodded and carefully picked up a slice and brought it up to his muzzle before taking a bite out of it.

"Yum!" he said with his mouth full.

Bonnie laughed a bit at how cute Mike's face looked with food stuffed in him. "Well... There was a human who worked here that I once knew. He wasn't like most humans. He was...different."

"Really?" Mike asked before he took another bite out of his slice. He then shuddered a bit from the memory of his conversation with Foxy on the roof that one morning. How a man attempted to murder five children...

"Yeah. We...didn't hit off right away at first, but over time we started to look pass our differences and actually started to hang out. It was great! It was as though he was actually a part of the family..." Bonnie's voice trailed off into a whisper as his eyes fixed themselves on the table. Mike swallowed his pizza chunk and cocked his head.

"Bonnie?" he asked a bit worriedly.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry about that, love." Bonnie gave him a smile and reached for a slice of pizza. Mike's ears lowered slightly as he gave the purple rabbit an unconvinced look before slowly finishing up his slice.

"What happened to him?" Mike asked next as he reached over for a second slice.

Bonnie slowed down his chewing a bit and he lowered his head a before swallowing. "He...he was murdered...by monsters..."

Mike tilted his head curiously. "'Monsters'?" he repeated. His ears then perked up when he realized what Bonnie probably meant and he gave the rabbit a sympathetic look. "Oh, Bonnie..." He placed his pizza slice down, got out of his chair, and went over to where he sat before giving him a comforting hug. Bonnie felt his heart clench with guilt, but he chose to ignore it and nuzzle Mike's cheek softly.

"Thanks, love..." he said softly.

Mike pulled away and gave him his usual happy grin. "What was his name, though? Can you tell me his name?"

"I...ahh... I can't remember, love. Sorry." Bonnie lied before taking a bite out of his pizza slice a bit nervously.

"Awww..." Mike pouted. A mischievous smile briefly flashed across his muzzle and, without warning, jumped on to Bonnie's lap and caused him to almost choke on his pizza a bit.

"Mike!" he gasped after swallowing. "What are you doing!?"

Mike giggled before snuggling his head against his chest and letting out a pleased purr. "I like sitting on your lap~." he cooed as he made himself comfortable. Bonnie sighed softly, but smiled and lovingly ran a paw down the back of his head. Mike smiled widely at the attention he was receiving and nuzzled underneath his chin. "Don't worry, Bonnie. I make you happy now, right?"

"Mike..." Bonnie smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before whispering, "You already are~."

...

"How could you!? After _EVERYTHING _I taught you!"

Blu winced and hugged the marionette doll he's had since childhood. The marionette itself would've made any human child cry, but to him it was the only thing he considered a friend after Goldie changed. He sat on the edge of his bed-his head still hurting a bit from last night-as Goldie towered over him fuming. While he was glad that the injuries he received from Bonnie weren't as bad, he was enraged by the fact that he attempted to perform a horrible act like rape. Rape was something Goldie was extremely against, and often told him that only somebody so monstrous inside would perform such evil to another. The mere thought that his own adoptive son would go against his teachings and attempt it angered him to his core.

"I-I can't believe this... I. Can't. Fucking. Believe this." Goldie breathed as he removed his top hat to rub his head. "How could you betray me like this, Blu? I loved you like a son! I raised you! And _this _is how you repay me!?"

"'R-raised me'?" Blu shakily narrowed his green eyes up angrily at him and low chuckle left him. "'Raised me'? How could you say something like that, IF YOU WERE NEVER THERE ALMOST HALF THE FUCKING TIME!"

Goldie took a step back in shock as the blu rabbit shot up with his green flashing dangerously at him while holding his marionette doll tightly by the hand. Goldie was quick to gather himself and glared daggers at the blue rabbit. "_What was that?_" he hissed, his voice dripping with venom that caused Blu to cower slightly. "How DARE you talk back to me like that! Remember _all _the days where I took time out of my life to feed and care for you when I could've been doing my own thing! And you talk to me like _that_?"

Blu's lips started to quiver as he struggled to maintain himself. "I-it's true! Ever since you got into that stupid fight with Freddy you've shut everyone out of your life! You weren't the same loving Goldie I once knew and loved like a father! That Goldie was replaced with...with...THIS ASSHAT!" Blu screeched in his face. Goldie looked shocked by this, but then his eyes blazed with a fury that made Blu immediately wish he kept his trap shut.

"YOU LITTLE-!" With one swipe of his paw, Goldie struck Blu across the face and knocked him to the floor. No longer caring about his previous injuries. Blu saw stars in his vision before feeling something suddenly yanked out of his paw. He heard Goldie yell something above him, but he was too dazed to even care about what he said. It wasn't until he heard something break that snapped him back to his senses. Blu shakily turned his head over in the direction of the sound and felt his heart immediately drop to his stomach when he saw his marionette doll lying broken on the floor.

"N-no!" he gasped as his mind briefly flashed back to his third birthday.

_"Well? Do you like it?" _A much younger Goldie asked him after he tore away the wrapping paper and lifted up the box lid.

_"I lwove it, dwaddy bwear!" _Three year old Blu said as he happily hugged the creepy marionette doll like a treasured doll. Goldie smiled and playfully rubbed his nose against his before booping it

_"Happy birthday, baby doll..."_

"Stop crying!" Present Goldie snapped coldly when he spotted tears beginning to appear out of the corners of his eyes. Blu narrowed his eyes up at the bear, which looked like a golden blur due to the tears. He weakly shook his head, which only aggravated him more. In a blind rage, he suddenly grabbed Blu by his bow-tie, and slammed him against the floor hard. Blu let out a cry of pain that was quickly cut short when Goldie wrapped his giant paws around his fragile neck. "STOP CRYING! STOP CRYING, NOW!"

"W-why?" Blu managed to whimper out. Goldie had never hurt him before...

"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T TAKE THIS SO SERIOUSLY!? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" Goldie screamed in his face. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IF SOMEBODY STOLE YOUR INNOCENCE, HUH!?"

A weak sob left Blu as he squirmed weakly in Goldie's grasp. "I just... I just... I... I thought you would be proud of me if I hurt M-Mike!" he cried. "I-I did it for you, Goldie! I...I just wanted you to l-love me again!" Blu broke down completely after that. Goldie's anger slowly died down and his features softened as he processed through every word Blu had said. He removed his paws from his neck as a horrifying realization struck him like a slap across the face.

"O-oh B-Blu..." he breathed before falling to his knees beside him and gently wiped away the tears that rolled down his face along with his make up. It made him look like he was crying a mess of color. "Sshh... Baby doll... Please stop crying... I-I'm here..." He gently lifted him up so that the upper portion of his body was raised and pressed against him. "I'm here..."

Blu sniffled and pressed his cheek against his chest while tears continued to roll down. He relinquished in the love and comfort he hasn't felt in so many years; it actually felt almost alien. Goldie continued to comfort him until he was nothing but a messy, shivering wet mess. "It's not your fault..." Goldie whispered continuously to him almost like a chant. Mike suddenly flashed across his mind and his dark blue eyes flickered black as newfound hatred towards the former human was born

"_It's __**his**__._"

**X.X**

**... Meh. Not my best chapter. But thanks for the new Favs and Follows! :D**

***Throws out Chica's pizzas."**


	16. Chapter 16

_Freddy's gaze trailed down to his blood soaked paws, and then over to the body on the table. His breathing became shaky and he turned away from his work. It felt like a long time ago that he wanted to stuff Mike into a suit like the others before him, yet here he was beginning to regret what he had just done. Two hours of surgical rearrangement and many close calls with blood loss later, he finally turned the young man into one of them. It wasn't easy, though. Mike fought back to the point that he needed to strike him on the head and render him unconscious. Things were made even more difficult when Bonnie refused to leave Mike's side during most of the procedure. Eventually the purple rabbit did leave, but Freddy knew he was just waiting outside._

_A lone tear rolled down Freddy's cheek before he took a deep breath and picked up a rag to clean off most of the blood from his paws and tools he used before making his way to the door. Unsurprisingly, Bonnie was sitting across the hall before he shot up after hearing the door start to creak open. "W-well?" he asked shakily. _

_"It's...it's done." Freddy breathed. _

_Bonnie didn't waste time entering the room next. His breath hitched upon seeing the animatronic lying on the table; his eyes fixed on the white furry chest as it rose and lowered with each light breath that was made. Freddy said nothing and quietly went to the restroom to wash his paws before heading over to the lounge to retrieve Foxy and Chica. "M-Mike." Bonnie whispered, taking shaky steps over to the table to get a better look at his new body. He was...flawless. It was as though he was always one of them. There weren't any stitches or marks to be seen. The yellow bow-tie around his neck made him look adorable. It wasn't long until Freddy returned with Foxy and Chica following close behind him._

_"I-is that?" Chica struggled for words as she looked at Freddy's handiwork on the table. She reached her hand out and gently brushed the back of a feathery digit down his cheek. "Mikey..." she whispered. _

_"It's like...he was never human from the start." Foxy said softly, the disbelief present in his voice. There was a full minute of silence until he spoke again. "So...what happens now?" he asked._

_"Now?" Freddy walked over to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and sighing against him softly. "Now we wonder how the hell we're going to explain ourselves to him once he wakes up..."_

_"B-but where is he going to sleep?" Chica asked next. "We can't just keep him out in the cold like this..."_

_"Aye. And who's goin' to show him the ropes, too?" Foxy added. "When he wakes up he's more than likely goin' to go into a panic..."_

_"... I will." Bonnie said. "It was my request for this to happen. I should be the one responsible for his care and well-being from now on. He can stay with me in my room."_

_Freddy and the others didn't object to this; the bear silently nodded understandingly. "I'm proud of you for taking up the responsibility, Bonnie." he said softly. _

_Bonnie said nothing and turned his attention over to the sleeping animatron on the table. Chica, Freddy, and Foxy joined him and they watched Mike while he slept peacefully in his new body. Bonnie lowered his face down and kissed his forehead softly. "I'm so sorry I had to have this happen to you, Mike." he whispered soft enough so that the others couldn't hear. "But I love you too much to let anything happen to you. I'm doing this for your own protection..." He sighed softly and nuzzled him lightly._

_"Maybe when you wake up...you could find it in yourself to forgive us..."_

_..._

"Bonnie? Bonnie!"

Bonnie snapped out of his thoughts and looked in front to find Chica glaring at him with an annoyed frown. "Were ya even listening to what I just said?" The chick asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh. Uh..." Bonnie let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

Chica's face softened and a small, forgiving smile appeared on her beak. "Yeah? I guess I can't blame ya for that." It felt like the day would just drag on and on continuously, making them have to work for what felt like forever. "I'll just have to sum it up for ya, then. I saw a guy walk in wanting to apply for the night shift."

Bonnie's ears perked a bit and he stopped toying with the strings on his guitar. "Serious?" Chica grinned and nodded slowly.

"Uh huh! He looks younger than the last one, though. I believe he said his name was Jeremy... Jeremy... Jeremy Fitzsomething."

"'Jeremy Fitzsomething'?" Bonnie repeated while giving her a "are you serious" look. "How original, Chica. I'm humored."

"No!" Chica groaned. "I'm serious right now! I just can't remember his last name, is all."

"The lad's last name is Fitzgerald." Foxy said as he joined them on the stage. "I overheard the manager mention something about him after the young lad left. He's supposed to be comin' in on Monday." He then flashed his friends a toothy grin. "I can already tell he's not goin' to last very long on the first night."

Chica giggled darkly. "This'll be a piece of cake. I swear we never get any challenges anymore. Not since-" The chick quickly caught herself when she saw the look on Bonnie and Foxy's faces. She looked over her shoulder and spotted both Freddy and Mike enter the Dining Area. Freddy wanted to talk to him about the incident and wanted to see if he is all right. As always, Mike grew excited upon seeing Bonnie and immediately ran over to tackle him in a hug.

"You need to stop doing that, you know!" Bonnie laughed as the canine happily rubbed his cheek against his.

"Heehee~." Mike giggled and only cuddled against him more.

"Ah, get a room, ye two." Foxy said with a fond smirk while Chica giggled.

"Why do you say that, Foxy?" Freddy purred as he walked around him and slowly hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his head and causing the fox to shiver a bit. "Bonnie's never told us to get a room when we cuddle in front of him."

"I-I was only teasin', Freddy..." Foxy murmured. He really wished Freddy wouldn't be so affectionate and flirty to him in front of the others. A simple kiss and holding paws would suit him fine outside of the bedroom.

"Sure you were..." Freddy placed a kiss on the back of his head before rubbing his cheek against his. "Why don't you come with me to my room so that we could have a little..."chat" about this, hmm?" Foxy's face seemed to turn a darker shade of red. Before he could say anything he was already being led off stage and taken back to Freddy's room.

"I guess we know what they're up to tonight." Chica sighed before jumping off the stage and making her way over to the lounge. "I'm gonna go watch some t.v. if any of you need anything."

Bonnie and Mike watched as the lounge door closed softly before looking at one another. Bonnie had to admit that it did feel a bit awkward with Mike lying on top of him like this. Mike seemed to notice this and giggled before rolling off to lay beside him. "What are we gonna do tonight, Bonnie?" he asked. Bonnie pondered a bit for a answer until he looked over to him with a smile.

"Remember when you asked if we could go stargazing up on the roof?"

Mike's jaw dropped while his eyes widened with excitement. "Are we really...?" Bonnie bobbed his head and Mike let out an excited squeal as he jumped to his feet. He then grabbed one of Bonnie's paws and eagerly pulled him to his feet and quickly led him off the stage and make their way to the door that led up to the roof.

"Slow down, love." Bonnie chuckled. They eventually reached the roof and was greeted by a clear sky glittered in stars. Mike released his paw to marvel at the site above them. There were so many of them! Bonnie placed a paw on his shoulder as a gesture for him to sit down, but Mike couldn't contain his excitement. He kept his eyes on the sky as he sat cross-legged beside the purple rabbit. Bonnie hugged one knee to his chest and spotted the pale yellow glow of the city in the horizon; a small frown tugged on the corners of his lips. He then switched his attention over to Mike, who had his neck craned all the way back in an attempt to see all of the stars above them. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit from the site; it reminded him of Foxy when Freddy first took them up to the roof.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's so pretty, Bonnie!" Mike gasped before looking over to him with a grin.

Bonnie smiled and felt his heart lift. "Good." he said before turning his gaze up to the sky. "Sometimes, during the summer, Freddy would bring us up here and we'd play a game of scavenger hunt with the constellations. He'd show us an image of a constellation in a book he kept and we'd have to try and find it."

"Ooooohhhh." Mike wagged his tail a bit as he listened with interest. "What else did you do?"

"Oh. We would make up our own constellations, too." Bonnie replied. "That was fun to do. It's like cloud watching, except with stars." He then looked around a bit until he found a group of stars to his right that were aligned in what looked like a flower to him. "Like that." he said while pointing a finger over to it. "Doesn't that look like a flower to you?"

Mike leaned forward a bit and squinted his eyes as they focused on the cluster of stars. His ears perked and he let out a gasp. "I see it! I see it, Bonnie!" he said excitedly, gripping his shoulder.

Bonnie smiled before nuzzling him briefly. "Now you try, love."

Mike looked around the sky until he found a small group of stars in front of them. "There." he said, pointing a finger up to it. "That looks like a heart."

It didn't take long for Bonnie to spot it and he let out a small chuckle. "Well what do you know." He rested his chin on his knee and smiled. Mike bit his lip nervously and inched himself closer to the rabbit, his paw mere inches from his.

"Bonnie?" he asked.

"What is it, love?" Bonnie replied. He looked over and found the young canine smiling at him while his sky blue eyes reflected some of the stars behind him faintly.

"Thanks for taking me up here."

Bonnie smiled and gently brushed the back of his paw against his cheek, causing Mike to shiver a bit and giggle. The two then turned their attentions back to the sky and silently gazed at the stars together. Something suddenly shot across the sky and catching Mike by surprise. "Look, Bonnie! A shooting star!" he gasped. He's seen shooting stars on t.v. and in a few of the puzzles Bonnie kept in his room. He never thought he'd actually see one in person, though!

The purple rabbit grinned at him. "You better make a wish then!"

Mike folded his paws together and allowed his eyelids to slide close. He said nothing for a full minute until he finally opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned back to Bonnie and gave him a smile. "I made my wish."

"What did you wish for?" Bonnie asked, feeling a bit curious. Mike giggled and wagged a finger in his face.

"Ah ah. If I tell you my wish then it won't come true!"

"Aww." Bonnie gave him a playful pout. Mike laughed at how funny he looked doing it before a mischievous smirk appeared on his muzzle. Without warning, he suddenly tackled Bonnie and proceeded to tickle his stomach. "M-Mike! Hahaha! S-stop! That t-tickles!" Bonnie laughed as he desperately tried to block Mike's paws. Mike only laughed and continued to tickle his stomach. Any natural noise that they heard around them came to a halt as their laughter filled the silence around them. Any human nearby would've guessed that it was a group of friends having a good time and shrug it off.

Mike continued his tickle assault until he found himself running out of breath from all of the laughing he'd done and rolled off to lay beside him, panting. Both animatronics took the time to catch their breath and control themselves once more. "I love you Bonnie..." Mike breathed, not realizing what he said out loud. Bonnie's right ear twitched and he snapped his head over to look at him.

"What was that?" he asked.

Mike looked back at him before an embarrassed blush appeared on his face. "I-I mean...uhh..." he stammered before looking away from him shyly. Bonnie smiled softly and reached a paw over to grab his chin, gently turning it until their eyes met again.

"It's okay, Mike..." he whispered as he lovingly stroked his cheek. "It's not good to keep things bottled up inside. Just let it out..."

Mike's ears pressed against his head while his blush grew a bit more noticeable. "I... I love you...Bonnie."

Bonnie felt his heart stop. He said it. He _actually _said it. He said that he loved him... "M-Mike, I..." He didn't know what to say to this. He is practically lost for words right now. He sat up with Mike following suit and giving him a nervous look.

"B-Bonnie? Are yo-" Mike never got to finish his sentence as he felt a pair of lips suddenly press against his. Unlike Blu's, this one was more gentle and loving. He closed his eyes and eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck while Bonnie wrapped his around his waist to bring him closer so that their bodies touched. The two kept this up until their lungs screamed for air and broke away panting. Bonnie gazed into Mike's eyes, which were wide from the surprise kiss.

"Oh Mike..." Bonnie sighed before he slowly brought his face to his right ear and whispered, "I love you too..." Mike was now trembling. He didn't think he would actually love him back! He thought Bonnie would love him as a brother or a friend. But after their first real kiss, he was glad he was wrong. Bonnie gently hugged him tight against his chest. "I love you, Mike..." he whispered. "I've always loved you."

"Me too..." Mike smiled as he nuzzled his head against his chest. "You've always been so kind to me. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of how you'd react..."

"Oh, love..." Bonnie kissed his forehead before staring down at him with loving eyes. "I felt the same way..." He hugged the younger animatronic closer and stayed like that for a few minutes. Allowing the events of what just happened to sink in while their heartbeat started to pick up. They locked eyes briefly and stared at each other briefly before engaging in another kiss. Mike moaned softly in the kiss and adjusted himself so that he was straddled on the rabbit's lap.

"Bonnie..." he moaned softly before he slowly trailed his paws down his chest. He just reached his abdomen when Bonnie gently grabbed them and prevented him from going any further.

"Mike, wait..." Bonnie said after breaking their kiss. Mike looked up at him with a confused look in his eyes and cocked his head slightly.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Bonnie smiled and shook his head. "No, love." he said as he released his paws. "It's just... It's a little too soon for us to take things further... You're still healing from what happened between you and Blu the other day, and I can't risk doing anything that could remind you of it."

Mike wanted to protest, but he knew he was right; as much as he wanted Bonnie to claim him right there and then. He sighed softly in disappointment, but then smiled up at the rabbit and happily nuzzled him. "Thanks for your concern, Bonnie~." he cooed as he snuggled against him. Bonnie shuddered at the feeling of his warm body press against his own, but smiled and nuzzled back softly.

"Of course." Bonnie smiled. "I love you Mike."

Mike giggled and placed a quick peck on his lips. "I love you too, Bonnie."

**X.X**

**Awwwww. No lemon? Oh well ;D**

**170 Favs and 187 Follows!? *Screams in sheer happiness* YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! I honestly can't believe how popular this fic has become! :D **

**(I honestly don't know what else to reward you guys with, so I'll just...throw out punching bag versions of Goldie :/) *Throws out punching bag versions of Goldie***

**And I'm honestly gonna call Toy Bonnie Blu from now on XD. I believe the Toy animatronics deserve better names. So Blu is going to be my name for Toy Bonnie in any FNAF fanfic I have. His full name is actually Bonnie Blu, but they just call him Blu ;D **

**Oh yeah. I should probably also mention that Bonnie won't have his face and arm ripped off. Because he's partially organic in this and it'll actually be kind of...messy if that were to happen...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: This chapter WILL contain guy lemon (aka love making). Read at your own risk. You have been WARNED. **

**X.X**

Bonnie loved the rain. The way the heavy droplets of water would hit the roof during a storm is like a soothing melody to his ears. It rained all day on Sunday, which was fine since none of them planned on going to the roof that night. Bonnie and Mike sat in front of one of the large windows at the front of the restaurant watching the rain fall. Mike, having never seen rain in person, had both his paws pressed against the glass as he watched the rain crash against the pavement. Bonnie watched and silently wondered if Mike liked listening to the rain in his human life.

"Bonnie?" Mike crawled over and sat himself down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and happily rubbing his nose against his.

"What is it, love?" Bonnie replied as he wrapped his arms around the small of his back and pulled him close.

"Why don't you let me come out during the day when you work?" Mike's ears lowered a bit sadly. "I wanna see you perform on stage. I wanna see what the children are like. And I wanna help out, too!"

Bonnie tensed a bit, but remained calm as he gently ran a paw down his back. "You won't be able to handle it, love." he explained in a way similar to a parent talking to a child. "The children tend to be loud and noisy. They'll go crazy if they saw you walking around because they don't recognize you. You might get hurt, too! Remember when I told you what happened to Blu?"

Mike giggled and bobbed his head. "Yes." he replied with a grin. "That was funny, too."

Bonnie chuckled and nodded in agreement. _Shame you couldn't see it in person... I just can't risk anything happening to you if you come into contact with a human..._

"B-Bonnie? M-Mike?"

Mike let out a surprised squeak and immediately climbed off Bonnie's lap to hide beside him after seeing Blu looking down at them. While he did forgive him for what he tried to do, it still left its mark on him and made him start to fear the blue rabbit. Bonnie placed a comforting paw on his before narrowing his eyes up at his brother.

"What do you want, Blu?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral.

Blu bit his bottom lip nervously when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. "Do you happen to know where the toolbox is located?" he asked.

"'Toolbox'?" Bonnie would've raised a brow if he had one. "What for?"

"For my marionnette doll." Blu replies quietly. "It...broke."

This caught Bonnie's attention. "'Broke'? But you love that doll!" As far back as the purple rabbit could remember, Blu had taken great care of the doll he received on their third birthday. While he personally found it odd that Goldie would give him such a creepy looking gift, it did make him happy while they grew up. He's only brought it out once to put on a small show he had for the kids, but it only ended with them crying at how scary the marionette looked. How his brother is able to sleep with that thing every night is something he may never understand. But then again he never understood Blu, either.

"Something happened the other day. And...he just happened to be there at the wrong time..." Blu replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Bonnie's features softened sympathetically for his brother. If something were to happen to his guitar...he'd feel the exact same way since it was a gift given to him by Freddy on their third birthday. "There should be one in the Supply Closet. If not, then check the Backstage Area."

A small smile appeared on Blu's lips. "Thanks..." he said before turning to leave.

Mike listened until his footsteps grew distant before letting out a sigh of relief and relaxed against Bonnie. "I never knew he had a toy with him." he said.

"Yeah. A creepyass marionette thing." Bonnie replied. "I honestly don't understand what he sees in the fucking doll."

"Didn't Blu look a little...sad, though?" Mike added.

"A bit. But let's not dwell on his business, shall we?"

"Okie dokie." Mike giggled before crawling back on his lap and pressing his lips against his in a soft kiss. Bonnie slid his eyelids closed and eagerly pressed his lips back, but kept the kiss chaste in case somebody walked over and saw them. They broke away and Mike was left with a bright blush on his cheeks. Bonnie was blushing a bit himself, too.

"Y-you want to go to the room, love?" he mumbled.

"S-sure." Mike replied shyly. He got off his lap and helped Bonnie back on his feet before they made their way back to their room, paw in paw. Once the door closed they made a silent agreement to lay down in bed and just cuddle. They did, and pretty soon Bonnie found himself with a wolf-like dog snuggling against him. "Bonnie~..." Mike purred as he rubbed his head against his chest. Bonnie smiled and kissed his head softly before nuzzling him. Mike purred like happy cat before drifting off asleep for a late afternoon nap.

Bonnie's eyes dimmed and caressed his oak brown fur gently as he slept. He never took the time to appreciate how soft his fur was. He ran his fingers through it and shivered from the feeling. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes; not to sleep, though. Above them he could just faintly hear the heavy droplets of water pound against the flat rooftop of the restaurant like little gravel stones. For a moment he started to doze off himself until he heard the one thing he didn't expect to hear. His left ear twitched and he opened his eyelids halfway after hearing the small moan that slipped from Mike's muzzle

"Bonnie~..." he moaned softly in his sleep, snuggling closer to the purple rabbit's chest. "Mmm... Bonnie... _More~_"

Bonnie's cheeks turned red and felt a bead of sweat suddenly roll down the side of his face. He debated on whether he should wake him up or continue listening just to see where it goes. Bonnie wasn't a perverted type of guy, but let's just say that curiosity killed the cat this time. And besides, it's better than those damnable night terrors. His body tensed with each little moan Mike made; occasionally there'd be a sharp gasp or surprised squeak. Bonnie shuddered with desire as his body temperature started to rise. Is this really happening? Or was he dreaming up the whole thing, himself? Bonnie pinched his wrist and hissed sharply from the pain.

Nope. Not dreaming.

"_Bonnie...oohhh~..._" The way Mike moaned his name made the rabbit shudder in lust. It was becoming too much to keep in. He gently shook the young canine awake, and smiled when he saw his sky blue eyes look up at him sleepily.

"Bonnie?" he asked with a cute yawn. "Is something wrong? What time is it?"

Bonnie smiled and nuzzled him softly. "No love. Nothing's wrong now that you're awake again." he purred huskily in his ear. Mike blinked confusingly at him.

"W-what?" he asked, cocking his head a bit. The purple rabbit chuckled and he blushed a bit when he pressed his lips against his forehead.

"I never knew you made such adorable moans." Bonnie whispered, holding back a laugh when he saw the blush that immediately appeared on Mike's face while his ears perked up.

"O-o-oh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't me-"

"Ssh." Bonnie said in a hushed voice, placing a finger over his muzzle. "There's no need to apologize, love. I understand completely."

A hopeful glint appeared in Mike's eyes as he sat up in bed. "Really?"

Bonnie smirked, sitting up as well and slowly snaking his arms around his waist. "Yes...This is something we both want...but..." Bonnie then spoke in a concerned voice. "Are you sure you really want this? I mean... After what Blu tried to do to you..."

"Bonnie." Mike gave him a gentle smile as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed himself against his heating body. "As long as it's from you, I'll be fine..."

"Mike..." Bonnie whispered before the two closed their eyes and locked lips.

**Warning:**

**Beyond this will be Guy/Guy love making. If you aren't 16 years and above, or just uncomfortable with two guys humping each other, then I advise skipping down until you find another note in bold text saying that the lemon is over. Read at your own risk!**

Mike, without breaking the kiss, adjusted himself so that he was straddled on the rabbit's lap. He parted his lips for Bonnie's tongue as he deepened the kiss. Bonnie caressed his tongue with his own and shivered when he heard the needy moan that slipped from the young canine's muzzle. He gently guided the wolf-like dog on his back against the mattress. He hovered over Mike on his paws and knees before breaking the kiss to gaze at him lovingly. Mike laid beneath him panting softly from their kiss. Bonnie smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then his cheeks, before trailing down his neck and chest.

Mike moaned quietly before giggling when Bonnie blew on his stomach. "B-Bonnie~" he squealed. Bonnie smiled fondly and pressed another kiss against his lips. Mike purred before he felt something suddenly poke his stomach. Mike broke the kiss and made a small gasp when he realized what it was. He looked up and couldn't help but laugh a bit when he found Bonnie's face to be completely red. Mike only smiled next and slowly trailed his paws up and down his chest, feeling his soft purple fur brush against his fingers and shivering slightly.

"Bonnie..." he moaned softly. "Take me..."

Bonnie shuddered and lovingly placed a paw on his cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly. "Once we do..._it_, there's no going back. And..." He looked away from the canine's gaze and sighed heavily. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Mike said nothing. He raised a paw and cupped Bonnie's chin; turning it gently until their faces met again. "You won't hurt me." he whispered. "I know you won't... And even if you do, I know it won't be intentional..."

Bonnie felt his heart skip a beat. His love for Mike only grew more after hearing his words, and he lovingly rubbed his nose against his. "I love you Mike..." he said in a hushed voice. "Just tell me when you want to stop, and I'll stop."

"Okay..." Mike nodded and gave him an assuring smile.

Bonnie smiled back before gently spreading Mike's legs to find him both hard and wet. He's been ready for him for a while now... He pressed a kiss against Mike's lips as he aligned his hard member in front of his entrance. He kept his gaze fixed on Mike's face and saw the eagerness that flashed in his eyes as he wiggled his hips in anticipation. Bonnie licked his dry lips before pressing himself in. He heard a sharp, surprised gasp from the younger animatronic beneath and he stopped almost immediately.

"A-are you alright?" he breathed shakily.

"Y-y-yeah." Mike whimpered, but not from pain or fear. "P-please continue..."

"A-alright." Bonnie inched himself in slowly, occasionally stopping to allow Mike to adjust to his slightly larger size. Not that Bonnie would call himself large, though. He inched himself in until he felt his head suddenly brush against what he believed to be the "cherry". Blood rushed to Mike's ears as his heart started to race with excitement. His own member already hard and leaking from the top. Bonnie dipped his head down and buried his face in the area of his neck where the mark Blu had left behind was still barely visible. He nuzzled it softly and, in one swift movement, thrust his hips forward.

Mike let out a shaky cry from the sharp pain he felt before his body quickly adjusted to the feeling of Bonnie's length inside him. Bonnie pulled in and out of him slowly, stopping occasionally for him to catch his breath and relax a bit before continuing his movements. He gradually picked up speed more and more as Mike grew used to feeling his length inside him. "M-more..." he whispered in between soft pants. "Faster... Bonnie... Please..."

"A-anything for you, love..." Bonnie replied huskily before picking up speed a bit.

"_Bonnie~_" Mike moaned loudly as he felt his walls clamp and squeeze around the rabbit's length. The feeling of him inside was so wonderful. Bonnie huffed and panted while sweat dripped down his fur like rain water. Mike's muzzle was left agape as moans and squeaks spilled out. It was music to Bonnie's ears. It wasn't long until Mike felt a strange pressure in him and he couldn't help but squeal softly at it. "B-Bonnie... I-I f-feel f-funny i-inside."

"M-me t-too, l-love." Bonnie panted. He started to pick up the pace, gripping the bedsheets tightly. Without warning, Mike's eyes snapped opened and let out a surprised gasp.

"B-BONNIE!" he cried out just before he reached completion and came all over the rabbit's chest. Bonnie made a few more thrusts until-

"MICHAEL SCHMIDT!" Bonnie screamed at the top of his lungs as he came deep inside of the young canine, not even realizing what he just said and collapsing on top of the wolf-like dog. Mike, who was in a daze, barely heard the name that was said and only moaned quietly at the feeling of Bonnie's length buried deep in him.

"I love you, Bonnie..." he panted repeatedly in his ear. Bonnie smiled sheepishly, and using what little strength he had left in him, pressed one last kiss against his lips. Mike happily kissed back while he caressed his head lightly.

"I love you too, Mike..." Bonnie whispered before pulling himself out and rolling off of the younger animatronic to crawl out of bed.

**Lemon's officially done! Hope you're happy, some of you.**

Mike sat up and gave him a quizzical look. "Bonnie?"

"We're a mess, love." Bonnie chuckled softly.

"Oh..." Mike blushed a bit after looking at the mess that was on the bed.

"Let's get ourselves washed up and then you can help me with the laundry. How does that sound?"

Mike perked up and grinned excitedly. "Okay!"

...

It was a rather normal Monday for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chica was in the middle of daydreaming when she noticed a man suddenly enter the building. The man looked fairly young, and was dressed in casual attire you'd see during the fall. His cheeks were slightly pink from the cold as he walked up to the employee standing behind the podium at the front.

The woman looked up from a magazine she'd been reading and quickly stood formally before him. "Hi, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's family Pizzeria; a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."

"Yeah. Hi." The young man replied as he removed his cap to reveal short red hair. "I just decided to stop by and check the place out before I start my shift tonight."

"And who might you be?" The woman asked, folding her arms over her chest. "'Cause I've never seen your face around here."

"Oh. I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald." The red head introduced himself with a small nod. "I'm the new night guard who applied here Saturday."

**X.X**

**Okay guys. I got some bad news: I got a Econ test coming up on Thursday. So I'm gonna have to take the time to study tomorrow. **

**Oh yeah, THANKS FOR THE 186 Favs AND 205 Follows! :D**

***Throws out...BALLOONS!***

**(And sorry if the lemon was disappointing to some of you... It's been a while since I wrote any XD)**


	18. Chapter 18

Jeremy gazed into the empty sockets of the empty Freddy Fazbear head he held in his hands, examining it with a raised brow. "So what's this for, again?" he asked.

"Just a new technique we're going to try out." The older man replied with a slightly nervous grin.

"For what?"

"Uhh..." The man's eyes quickly darted away for a bit before quickly meeting his again. "Just for precaution. The animatronic characters tend to...roam around the place during the wee hours of the morning. B-but not that that's bad, of course! They do it to keep their joints from stiffening."

"But why would I need to wear this head for a precaution, then?" Jeremy then asked.

"Err... Just in case you run out of power." the manager replied next. "They might mistake you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now, theoretically, that head should trick them into thinking you're just an empty costume. As long as you stay limp, of course."

Jeremy suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he slowly turned his gaze back to the empty sockets of the Freddy head. "But... Why would they come into the office in the first place?"

"Curiosity." The manager immediately replied. "Since you're new here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they might come over just to see who you are. N-nothing bad will happen, though. They might just pop their head in quick and leave. Nothing to worry about."

"I see..." Jeremy wasn't buying it. He's heard the rumors surrounding this place; how the animatronic characters will try to stuff anyone who works here at night into a suit and that said person would be found the next day with his or her eyes and teeth sticking out of the mask of said costume. Jeremy was more of a "I'll believe it when I see it" kind of guy. He wasn't, really, in need of a job. It was because of a bet he and his flatmate came up with one Saturday night. Since he was the skeptic out of the two, he'd be the one to apply for the job. If the rumors were true, and he gets stuffed into a suit, then his roommate gets to have his Xbox One...

_Like hell I'm gonna let him have my Xbox One..._

"Any more questions, Mr. Fitzgerald?"

"Nah. I'm good." Jeremy replied.

"Perfect!" The manager clapped his hands together and grinned.

Chica stood from afar as she watched both men make their way up to the main doors. She kept her eyes fixed on the red haired man as he placed his cap and jacket back on before stepping out into the cold fall air. There was something about him that reminded her of Mike when he first walked into the building to apply for the same job. Mike had been a rather meek and timid man. Apparently it was because of his humble personality that his girlfriend had left him, which caused him to sink into a nasty case of depression.

_"I thought she loved me..." _He once told them over a game of Uno. _"But I guess I was wrong... Maybe I'll never find someone in my life who'll truly accept me for who I am..."_

_"Don't say that, Mikey!" _She said to him. _"You'll find someone out there for you! I'm sure of it!"_

_And he did, _Chica thought with a small smile on her beak. Seeing how happy Bonnie and Mike looked this morning brought joy to her heart. Yet she couldn't help but wonder... Will she ever find love, herself? She only saw Foxy as both a brother and a friend, plus he already had Freddy. Bonnie had Mike, but she never really saw herself being in a romantic relationship with him. There is no way in hell she can see herself with Blu. She didn't care if she ever found a boyfriend, though. She was happy where she was in the kitchen.

She puffed her chest a bit and went to join Freddy and Bonnie on stage for one more song before the day ended.

...

"Bonnie!" Mike, like a dog happy to see their master coming home from work, pounced on the purple rabbit and almost knocking him down. "Bonnie! Bonnie! I've missed you soooo much!"

"I was only at work, love." Bonnie laughed softly before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"I know. It's just..." Mike lowered his ears slightly and gave Bonnie the "puppy eyes". "The bed felt really _cold _without you in it with me~." The younger animatronic giggled after seeing the blush that appeared on Bonnie's face. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pressed his lips against his in a welcoming kiss. Bonnie slid his eyelids closed and happily kissed back, slipping both his arms around his waist. He tilted his head a bit more to deepen the kiss a bit before they finally broke apart with smiles on their faces. "I've missed you..." Mike murmured as they entered their room.

"There's no need for that, love." Bonnie whispered in his ear before giving it a playful nip, smiling when he heard the younger animatronic giggle. "I'm here now, and that's all that matters." Mike smiled softly and happily snuggled up against the rabbit when he pulled him in for an embrace. "So!" Bonnie then said, "How did your day go?"

A grin appeared on Mike's muzzle before pulling away from Bonnie to make a small hop. "Mini-Bon and I listened to the radio!"

"Really now?" Bonnie couldn't but chuckle to himself. He was secretly glad that he kept the old thing after all these years.

"Uh huh! Uh huh! We listened to some music! And...and... And listened to some funny talk shows! It was so much fun!"

Bonnie smiled. "I bet it was..." he said softly while caressing his head lovingly. "You are such a child sometimes, love. It amazes me that I'm able to handle you so well."

"Hee hee~." Mike giggled as he wagged his tail playfully. "So what are we going to do now, Bonnie?"

"Hmm..." Bonnie tapped his chin in thought while slowly trailing his eyes over to the clock hanging on the wall. It'll be a long while until the new night guard arrived. Out of sheer honesty: there wasn't much to do. He remembered the old NES they kept in the lounge closet, but he wasn't a video game type of guy. He then snapped his fingers and looked down at Mike with a grin. "Wanna help me come up with a new song?"

Mike made a gasp that resembled the kind of gasp a child would make when he or she walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for the first time, and started to bob his head rapidly. "YES!" he exclaimed while hopping up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, please, Bonnie? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Alright!" Bonnie laughed before placing both his paws on his shoulders to make him stop jumping. "I'll go get my guitar.

"Hunky-dory!" Mike chirped before he sat himself on their bed.

Bonnie paused halfway in opening the door and looked over to Mike with a blank stare. "'Hunky-dory'?" he repeated. "Where on Earth did you learn that?" Mike grinned widely.

"From the radio!"

_Of course..., _Bonnie internally slapped himself for not thinking the obvious, again, and left.

Mike sat cross-legged on their bed, casually rocking back and forth slightly before reaching over and placing his Bonnie plushie on his lap. He looked into the small glass eyes in deep thought as memories of last night came rushing back. A small blush appeared on his furry cheeks and he couldn't help but giggle childishly to himself. However. There is one part that stood out from the rest. He heard Bonnie scream his name when he reached his limit, but there was something else thrown in it. He was too dazed to hear what it was, but it sent a strange tingle of familiarity through his nerves. It started with a "S".

S... S... S...

Mike S...

A small whimper left Mike when he felt his head begin to hurt and he hugged his Bonnie plush close while yearning for the real one to return. _What's taking him so long? _he thought. _He never takes __**this **__long... _A loud screech that echoed throughout the entire building ripped Mike from his thoughts. Acting upon natural instinct, he jumped out of bed and stepped of the room before looking in the direction of the Dining Area. He looked over his shoulder when he heard another door open and saw Foxy poke his head out of his own room with an equally confused expression. Fear stared to curl inside the younger canine and caused him to grip the edge of the door nervously.

"F-F-Foxy?" He whimpered fearfully. "W-what's..."

"I don't know, matey." Foxy replied gently as he walked over to his side and placed his paw on his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's see what this is 'about, eh?"

Mike sniffled and bobbed his head. "Okay..." He stuck close to Foxy's side as they made their way over to the source of the screech: the Main Stage. A loud crash coming from behind the purple curtains caused them both to jump in shock and Mike to let out a scared shriek.

"YOU ON OF A-" It was Bonnie's voice, and he didn't sound too happy. Another crash followed along with a loud grunt.

"I DIDN'T BREAK YOUR BLOODY GUITAR!" Blu's voice snapped loudly.

"Wait here, Mike." Foxy instructed the younger animatronic sternly. He waited until he received a nod before quickly climbing up on stage. He flung the curtains aside, only for his jaw to drop open by the site of Bonnie pinning his brother against the wall by his neck. Not far from them was his guitar with the strings completely ripped off and parts of the instrument broken beyond repair. "Bonnie!" Foxy exclaimed. "What in the name of Davy Jone's locker is goin' on here!?" Bonnie snapped his head over his shoulder, revealing his eyes to be completely dark with nothing but white specks in the middle.

"SOMEONE BROKE MY GUITAR!" The purple rabbit screeched in bitter rage as he released his brother and allowed him to fall to the floor gasping for air.

"CALM DOWN!" Foxy yelled. "Tell me what happened! Yellin' isn't goin' to solve anythin', ye know!"

Bonnie started to calm down a bit, but his eyes remained dark with anger. "I came here to get my guitar so that Mike and I could write a song together. But what did I find? I FIND IT BROKEN ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" He then pointed a finger accusingly at Blu as he shakely got to his feet. "AND THIS LITTLE SHIT BROKE IT!"

"I. Did. Not. Break. Your. _Fucking_. GUITAR!" Blu yelled back.

"Then what were you doing back here when I came over, _huh_?" Bonnie asked as he narrowed eyes at the blue rabbit.

"I told you! I heard a noise while I was checking the vents for tonight and came over to check!" Blu replied. Just then both curtains flew back as a familiar brown bear climbed on stage with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell is with all the yelling over here!?" Freddy snapped, glaring over at the twins. "I could hear all of you from the kitchen! Also. Why the hell is Michael crying?"

Behind him the curtains remained slightly open. From where he stood, Bonnie was just barely able to see Chica trying to comfort Mike as he wept against her bib. Bonnie's ears lowered sadly, but snapped back up when he remembered Freddy's first question. "Blu fucking broke my guitar!" he yelled.

"He did _what_?" Freddy snapped his head over to Blu, expecting an explanation.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Blu cried as he frantically shook his head. "I may be a jerk, but I would never break his guitar!"

Bonnie scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah?" he asked coldly. "Then why did you try to rape Mike the other day?"

Blu tensed and he closed his eyes tightly. "Can we _not _talk about that, please?" he hissed.

"Are you sure it wasn't any one else?" Freddy then asked Bonnie, who shook his head in return.

"Nope. I know Foxy wouldn't do it. Chica wouldn't do it. Mike certainly wouldn't do it. Goldie barely leaves his room after everyone else has left. So Blu is _obviously _the culprit, here." He, Foxy, and Freddy, then directed their attentions over to Blu, who is now trembling out of fear and shock.

"I'm serious!" Blu cried. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Then who did? The ghost?" Bonnie snapped. "Just admit it, Blu! Admit that you broke my guitar and maybe things will go easier for you."

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!"

"There really is no one else who could've done it..." Freddy said as he examined the damage done to the guitar. "Plus you were the only one who was close to the Dining Area, if I recall."

"But-!"

"How would you like it if I broke that fucking puppet of your's, Blu?" Bonnie then asked. "Maybe then you could feel what I'm going through right now. I've had that thing for thirty-fucking-seven years!"

"Aye. Ye seem like the scallywag who'd do this sort of thing..." Foxy said as he folded his arms over his chest and stared at the blue rabbit judgmentally.

"I..." Blu started to shake. He felt like he was going to snap in any second. "I..."

He did.

In a seething rage, fueled by all the emotions he's kept bottled up inside, Blu screamed at the top of his lungs and causing the others to cover their ears. "GODDAMN IT!" He angrily jumped off the stage and marched back to his room fuming. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK IT'S ME!?" He reached over and violently knocked over one of the smaller tables, causing both Chica and Mike to scream in alarm as they hugged each other tightly. "GO AHEAD AND BREAK MY FUCKING PUPPET! IT'S ALREADY FUCKING BROKEN, ANYWAY!" He swung his bedroom door open, grabbed the broken remains of his doll, and violently threw it against the wall outside. "I FUCKING HATE THIS FAMILY!" he screamed before slamming his door shut.

Bonnie and the others stood in utter silence as they stared in the direction where the blue rabbit stormed off to. The silence was quickly broken when Mike started to cry quietly again. Bonnie's ears lowered sadly and he jumped off the stage with a loud _thump_.

"Oh, love..." he sighed softly, taking the weeping canine into his arms and hugging him close. "I'm so sorry you had to see this..." Mike only whimpered in response.

Freddy sighed heavily and rubbed the side of his face. "I'll check the security feed later." he said before Foxy walked up to him and gave his shoulder a comforting rub. "First I need to clean up the mess you guys made."

"I'll help." Foxy said almost immediately, exchanging loving smiles with the bear.

"Mikey?" Chica asked gently. "If you like you can spend time with me in the kitchen?"

Mike's weeping died down and he looked over his shoulder to her as the last of his tears rolled down his furry cheeks. "M-may I have a cupcake?" he sniffled. Chica smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sugar." she cooed. "You can have as many as you like."

"... Okay." Mike muttered before he gently pulled himself out of Bonnie's arms and walked into Chica's as he allowed her to guide him to the kitchen.

Bonnie quickly found himself alone in the Dinning Area; behind the purple curtains of the Main Stage he listened to Foxy and Freddy immediately get to work on clean up. They needed this place to look exactly how it was before the new guard arrives to start his shift. Freddy paused and poked his head out of the curtains before lowering his ears sympathetically.

"Bonnie?" he called out gently.

"I was too quick to judge." Bonnie replied as he fixed his gaze to the floor. "I loved that guitar so much. Seeing it broken like that... I just lost it..." He hardly flinched when he felt Freddy place his paw on his shoulder.

"I know, Bon Bon." he said. "I know..."

"I should...go apologize to Blu...shouldn't I?"

Freddy nodded. "But let him have some time to himself, first. Now isn't a good time to make amends."

"Right." Bonnie nodded and rubbed his face depressingly. "I really need to hurt something right now. Actually...more like _kill_."

"I think we all do." Freddy chuckled before patting his shoulder and turning to make his way back to the stage. "Hopefully tonight we'll have that chance."

...

_Shit, the guy on the phone wasn't kidding, _Jeremy thought grimly as he flipped through the cameras with the tablet. The Freddy head stared back at him on the desk with a flashlight resting beside it. He brought the flashlight thinking it would come in handy on his first night in case he lost power. It was just turning to one in the morning when he noticed that Chica was missing from the stage. According to the boss, they originally were going to use actual animatronics for the restaurant, but were scrapped after the first biological animatrons were "born". They still have the original animatronics, but they're kept locked up in the basement.

Phone Guy said that the first night would be a breeze, yet the animatronics seemed a bit more...aggravated. The light breeze the fan gave off wasn't enough to stop the sweat that was now raining down his face as he frantically checked the cameras for Bonnie. His finger then stopped midway above the button; his nut brown eyes fixed themselves fearfully on the figure that was peeking its head through the slightly ajar door that led to the Backstage Area. A shiver shot down his spine when he realized it was staring up at the camera...

Jeremy quickly placed the tablet on the desk to rub and rest his eyes. Maybe his roommate wasn't crazy after all. He heard a noise coming from his right and he swiftly reached for his flashlight to shine its light through the right doorway at the vent. He let out a shout upon seeing a pair of twinkling green orbs gazing back at him. He didn't hesitate to slam down on the door button to separate himself from whatever was hiding in the vent. He sighed with relief and turned his head over to his right, only to scream when he saw a pair of blue eyes gazing at him curiously through the darkness.

**X.X**

**... Guess what came out today? Pokemon Omega Ruby! :D WOOOOOOOOT! WOOOOOOOOOT! Nostalgia!**

**But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop working on this fic. I still have my comp. paper to worry about Pokemon anyway. Btw, someone questioned who the lady was in the last chapter. Apparently they didn't realize that the lady is just an EMPLOYEE and not CHICA. I should also point out that Blu's marionette doll is based off of the marionette from FNAF 2, but it's not the REAL thing.**

**I have special plans for the real marionette anyway ;3**

**As always: thanks for the new follows and favs. I'm actually really glad people are liking this fic. And don't worry, I don't plan on adding any more lemon scenes. I only wanted one and that's going to be it.**

**P.s.: Blu didn't break Bonnie's guitar. He's seriously innocent. **

**P.s.s.: I will NOT be doing Foxy/Mangle because Mangle isn't even in this fic. The only Foxy pairing that's in this fic is Frexy (Foxy/Freddy for those who don't know). No likey? No read. -_- **


	19. Chapter 19

**Before I begin I would like to answer a very important question asked by a Guest reviewer who goes by the name of "Camo". For the locations of the corridor that leads to the animatronics rooms is actually located on the left of the Main Stage, and the lounge is located on the right. I don't have a Deviantart account to draw a picture, but hopefully this mental image will help :) **

**X.X**

Mike stirred from his sleep, only to be greeted with the feeling of loneliness after noticing that the bed felt a bit lighter than normal. The canine raised his head off the pillow slightly and looked over to the spot where Bonnie would usually be. His ears perked in alarm when he found it to be completely empty. _B-Bonnie? _He thought worriedly as he looked around the dark room for any sign of the rabbit. The bathroom light wasn't on, and their bedroom door was slightly ajar.

Mike whimpered quietly as he hugged his Bonnie plushie close. He didn't like feeling alone. He felt cold and...unloved. He didn't like that feeling. Being around Bonnie and the others always made him feel loved and cared for. Sometimes he wondered why they even love him, though. Apart from Blu and Goldie, they were always kind to him from the moment he first woke up in Bonnie's room feeling sick. Memories of that night always made him place a paw over his stomach from the fact that he threw up most of the time.

"Stay here, Mini-Bon." he whispered to the plushie as he gently placed it upright on the mattress after climbing out of bed. "I gotta go find Bonnie. I can't sleep without him beside me." Mike tiptoed over to the door and nudged it open with the back of his paw before stepping out of the room and standing underneath the faint glow of the ceiling light. Like the times he snuck out to explore the building in the early morning hours, he quietly made his way to the Dining Area. He looked around the massive room a bit before stopping when he noticed that the Backstage door was open a bit.

Could Bonnie be in there?

Mike crept his way over and poked his face through the small opening, pausing when he suddenly heard something click on. He looked up to find the surveillance camera mounted in the corner aimed back at him. The red light that blinked by the lenses indicated that it was currently active at the moment. Mike stared up at it curiously, and confusingly since he's never seen the cameras at work before. More importantly: who's controlling it? There was a soft click and the red light stopped blinking. Mike's right ear twitched out of curiosity and confusion. He turned his attention away from the room and over to the West Hall, where he noticed a bright light at the end. Which is odd since he's never seen that light before.

For some reason, though, he felt compelled to go towards it. Not out of curiosity, but more towards a sudden sense of...familiarity? As if on autopilot, Mike soon found himself creeping his way through the Dining Area and down the West Hall until he reached a doorless doorway that led to a room he hasn't stepped foot in, yet. He slowly peeked his face over and blinked when he saw the quivering being inside. He's never seen a human in person, only on t.v. whenever he watched shows or movies with Bonnie or Foxy. He took another step towards the doorway, and the man screamed.

"S-STAY BACK!" Jeremy shouted as he brought the tablet up to shield his face. "I GOT A...uhh... I GOT A FUCKING FLASHLIGHT ON ME!" He feebly reached for his flashlight once more and pointed it shakely at him.

Mike cocked his head and blinked. What is he doing? Are all humans really like this? _Humans are bad, _A voice in the back of his head that sounded like his own spoke. _They hurt each other a lot..._ Yet this one didn't look all that bad. In fact... He actually looks quite silly.

Mike went forward and stepped into the office. Curiosity had over come all other thoughts the closer he drew near to the frighten young man. When he got close he raised a finger and brought it close to his face. Jeremy closed his eyes fearfully and braced for the inevitable as the Phone Guy's words repeated themselves over in his head. The thought of being forcefully stuffed into a suit sounded bad the moment he first heard about it. Tears just started to roll from his eyes when he felt a gentle push on his cheek.

Wait. What?

He opened one eye and found the wolf-dog hybrid poking his cheek with a curious look in his eyes. The action actually reminded him of how a child would poke at something he or she found strange or new. What happened next took him completely by surprise.

"Are you...real?" The animatron asked in a whisper.

"E-excuse me?" Jeremy asked back.

Mike stopped his poking and took a step back to get a good look at him fully. "A-are you a...human?"

"Uhhh... Yeah." Jeremy replied. All fear he felt was replaced with utter confusion. What the hell is going on right now? Isn't he suppose to force him into a suit or something?

Mike opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out as his mind suddenly went white.

_The light blow of air from the fan that sat on the desk... _

_The warm glow that was given off from the ceiling light in the center..._

_The feeling of being cornered clinging on to him like a parasite..._

_I... I feel funny... Maybe even dizzy... _Mike thought as a rush of pain flooded his skull. An overwhelming, yet familiar sense of paranoia suddenly struck him like a bolt of lightning. He forgot about the man and fell to his knees while clutching his head with both paws.

Mike whimpered as tears started to roll down his cheeks until he fell to his side and curled up into a tight ball as the pain grew worse. Flashes of a man he's seen many times in his night terrors crossed his vision while the feeling of paranoia became overwhelming. He took Jeremy by surprise when he let out a wail that was mixed with a sob. "The p-pain!" he cried. "The pain! M-make it stop! Make it go away! Bonnie! Bonnie!"

"H-hey now!" Jeremy said in a panicked voice as he stood up from his seat and quickly knelt down on both knees in front of his shaking body. "Are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

"My heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Mike wailed. "It hurrrrrrrrrrrrrts!"

"O-oh. U-uh." Jeremy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I-I'd give you some aspirin, but I'm afraid I don't have any on me. Plus I don't think aspirin would work on a animatronic, anyway." He flinched when the young canine let out a cry of pain. "S-sorry! I just... I just don't know what to do!" He was at a loss. He's never delt with a situation like this before. Nor did he ever think he'd have to. He looked around the office for anything that could be of use, but of course he found nothing. _If this continues, the others will be here at any moment! _Jeremy thought fearfully. "Shit!" he cursed as he gripped his bright red hair out of frustration and closed his nut brown eyes tightly. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Why the fuck did I agree to get this stupid job!"

"You know, kid. Whining like a little bitch isn't going to solve anything." An English accent voice suddenly said over Mike's wails.

Jeremy snapped both his eyes open and looked up. He let out a surprised shout and crawled back until his back hit one of the desk legs. A sleek blue rabbit stood in front of the air vent that was present in the back wall of the office. The make up on his face and feminine look would've made him think he was a girl if he hadn't spoken earlier. The green eyes he saw before were half-lidded and narrowed down at him in annoyance.

"I learned that the hard way. And believe me. It wasn't pretty, either..." The blue rabbit folded his slender arms over his furry white chest as he looked down at the writhing canine on the floor. The annoyed expression he had on his face was quickly replaced with one of shock and...fear? "Did you do this?" He asked him, green eyes now wide. It actually made him look a bit more creepier.

"Fuck no!" Jeremy snapped. "I-I was just talking to him! He was about to say something, I guess, when he suddenly started to complain about his hurting and ended up like this!" He then snapped his head up and gave Blu a hopelessly lost look. "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Blu ignored him as he pondered on a solution. The fact that Mike was out of Bonnie's room when he isn't supposed to be is bad enough, but the fact that he is currently crying on the floor of his former office already started to set up red flags. He knew he had to do something quick before Chica checks her cucpake cam., which could be any minute now. Unfortunately it happened too soon. A loud shriek was suddenly heard from the kitchen, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps sprinting down the East Hall.

"Oh no." Blu sighed as he smoothed his fur in a nonchalant manner. Jeremy, however, paled and crawled underneath the desk thinking it would protect him from the angry animatronic that now pounded on the door. "I'd open that door if I were you." he yawned.

"Fuck that!" Jeremy cried.

"Would you rather deal with her? Or the others once the power goes out."

Jeremy glared angrily at the blue rabbit. He couldn't think straight with all this noise going on around him. What caught his attention next, however, was the sound of the East Door lifting up and allowing the yellow chick to barrel into the office. She gasped upon seeing Mike weeping on the floor and immediately got to her knees and pull him into an embrace. "M-Mikey!" she gasped worriedly as she quickly wiped away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks in a seemingly endless rate. Questions spilled from her beak; questions that were only answered by sobs and that were filled with pain. She quickly snapped her attention up to Blu and glared at him accusingly.

"Before you jump to conclusions," Blu said carefully, "I have nothing to do with this. I just came here to catch the guard when I found him on the floor like this."

"Then how the fuck did this happen, then!" Chica yelled as she gently rocked back and forth with Mike pressed against her. Blu shrugged and then darted his green eyes down to the quivering man hiding underneath the desk. Chica looked over and her pink eyes flashed upon seeing him. "_**YOU**_!" she screeched, causing Jeremy to cover his now ringing ears. "_**YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU**_!?"

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" Jeremy protested angrily.

Mike sniffled and whimpered as he struggled to open his eyes. It actually hurt to cry, even. He heard Chica whisper something in his ear as she helped him to his feet and guided him out of the suffocating room. Blu watched the two leave before turning his attention to Jeremy and giving him a blank stare. "If I were you, I'd probably come out of there." he said smoothly.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Jeremy asked as he glared up at the rabbit.

"Well A: the others will more than likely think you did something to that mutt when they see you hiding under there like a pussy. And B: It's almost six."

Jeremy brought out his phone to check the time and saw that it was only three minutes until six. He cautiously crawled out from under the desk and groaned from how sore his knees and back had become. He felt like an old man trying to stand up straight. He glared at Blu when he saw the look he had on his face. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face." he growled.

"What smirk, Jeremy?" Blu replied innocently. Jeremy, however, was a bit surprised when he called him by his name.

"How the fuck did you know my name?" he asked. Blu's ears lowered a bit as he gave the young man a disappointed frown.

"Do I really have to answer?" he sighed boredly. "You must have short-term memory, because it appears that you don't remember the name tag on your uniform."

Jeremy looked down and felt as though he'd been punched in the gut when he saw the name tag attached to his work shirt. He looked back up at Blu, but was surprised when he found the room empty. He jumped slightly when he heard the morning bell outside. The young man leaned his back against the edge of the desk and let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at his phone and immediately dialed his roommate's number before putting the device on speaker.

"Hey, Zane?"

"What?" His roommate's tired voice spoke through the small speaker.

"Guess who gets to keep his Xbox One?" Jeremy said with a smug smile.

"Fuck you, man..."

...

"That's it, sugar." Chica said as she continued to rub Mike's back. "Deeeeeep breaaaaaths."

Mike let out a long exhale before relaxing against the couch and closed his eyes tiredly just as he heard the lounge door suddenly slam open. "What happened?" Bonnie cried as he went over and immediately pulled Mike into an embrace once he sat beside him.

"Is everything alright in here?" Freddy added after following the rabbit in with Foxy, Blu and Goldie.

"Blu told us everything..." Bonnie whispered against Mike's soft brown fur while running his paw down his back softly. "Oh, love... What were you doing out of the room in the first place?"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie..." Mike whimpered against his chest. "I woke up and saw that you weren't in bed... I got scared and decided to try and find you. I first checked Backstage and saw that the camera was on. I saw a light down the West Hall and I felt like I should go. So I did..." Bonnie's eyes widened bit and looked up to find the same look on everyone else's face; except Goldie, who didn't even look the slightest concerned. "Then I saw somebody in this room... I think it was an office... But there was a human in it. He seemed nice. I approached, but he got scared. I don't understand why, though. I only wanted to talk..."

"You mean you actually _approached _the human?" Goldie growled softly, causing Mike to whimper a bit. Freddy shot a glare at his brother, and he immediately fell silent once more.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mike sniffled as he looked at everyone with watery eyes. "I was only curious..."

"There's no need to apologize, Michael." Freddy said gently as he knelt down in front of the couch. "The others were the same way when they saw their first human."

Mike opened his mouth to bring up the sudden headache he got when he walked into the room, but all that came out was a cute yawn. Unlike the others, he wasn't used to staying up long hours. Bonnie and the others were well aware that he is still adjusting to his new body. Everyone but Goldie let out small chuckles of amusement. Blu couldn't help but let out a small chuckle himself, but stopped when he saw the disapproved look that Goldie had given him. You can say that they're _trying _to reconnect, but Goldie was still upset at what Blu tried to do to Mike while Blu himself became more wary around the golden bear. The damage had been done to both sides, and it'll certainly be a long time until they manage to ignite some kind of spark in the bond they once shared so long ago.

"I think somebody is feeling rather sleepy right now." Bonnie cooed as he nuzzled his ear lovingly. Mike giggled before letting out another yawn and felt his eyes start to become a bit droopy.

"You take him back to your room, Bonnie." Freddy said. "The others and I will take care of things from here." He then frowned from the scoff his twin made.

"Like hell I'm going to help." Goldie grumbled before he turned and walked out of the room, dragging a surprisingly reluctant Blu with him.

"What's his problem all of a sudden?" Chica asked with a small frown.

"Ye know how ol' Goldie gets these days." Foxy sighed as he rubbed Freddy's back with his paw. Goldie was beginning to put a lot of stress on his brother.

"It doesn't matter, though." Freddy suddenly said as he gave everyone an assuring smile. "Let him act like the stubborn child he is. We still have each other."

"Yeah!" Chica chirped as she embraced the bear into a tight hug. "We're family after all!"

Foxy smirked and hugged Freddy from behind. "I believe ye know what this means?" he purred in his ear. Chica giggled and nodded.

"Group hug!"

Mike, in a sudden rush of adrenaline, jumped out of Bonnie's arms and quickly joined the others in the hug. Bonnie chuckled and joined in as well.

"You guys..." Freddy smiled sheepishly as he tried to hug back, but only managed to get Mike and Chica since they were close. "My silly, little, cubs."

**X.X**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the late update. School has been putting a lot of stress on my shoulders lately. I have a speech to practice for my College Speech class and Note Cards that are a part of my college paper for Comp. Oh yeah! I got the results back from Econ test and it turns out I got a D! So that lowered my self-esteem even more -.- Then again my teacher made us watch lectures instead of actually teaching us. And I'm not the only one who failed, too.**

**But on a serious note: thank you for your patience :)**

**And I've noticed that one of my Guest reviews mentioned something about the bible. We all have our own beliefs about same-sex relationships, and I respect whatever that belief is. But I would greatly appreciate it if you kept it to yourself because the last thing I need is an all out flame war about religion in the comments section. I made this story for the entertainment of everyone in the community, and I put down in the warnings on the first chapter that this will be a yaoi fanfic. Hell, I even put down a warning before the lemon because I care about the sake of my readers! If you are uncomfortable with guy/guy relationships, then stop reading this and find a different fanfic! I already got enough stress on my shoulders. **

**But thank you to everyone who's been following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Your support means a LOT to me :) I can't thank you all enough...**

***Throws out punching bag versions of Balloon Boy***


	20. Chapter 20

Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage with his broken guitar resting on his lap. He fixed his red eyes on the broken instrument before gingerly running a finger down the fingerboard. He was only been three years old when he received it, and his love for music began as soon as he held the large instrument against his petite body; the weight of it almost caused him to fall over a few times. Finding it in such a neglected state caused something in him to snap. Blu just happened to be there at the wrong time when he did.

His right ear twitched when he heard the floorboards of the stage creak behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Chica approaching him with a sympathetic look on her face. "Is...everything alright?" she asked gently. Bonnie looked away and stared at his broken guitar blankly.

"I guess you can say that..." he replied quietly.

Chica gave him a small frown before walking over and taking a seat beside him. "Have you tried fixing it, yet?"

"A little. But I only made things worse." Bonnie sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly with his paw. "I don't think I'll be able to perform for a while. At least until I get this thing fixed."

"Why not just get a new one?" Bonnie shot Chica a look, causing the chick to recoil back a bit and raise both her feathered hands in the air. "Woah. Easy there, Bon Bon." she said slowly, watching her words.

Bonnie's features softened and his ears drooped slightly in guilt. "Sorry." he murmured.

"Bonnie! Chica! Come here!" Freddy suddenly called from Backstage.

"What does he want?" Chica asked Bonnie, who shrugged cluelessly in reply. Both animatronics exited the stage and made their way over to the room. Inside they found Freddy knelt on one knee in front of the basement door while Foxy leaned against the wall watching him until he heard them come in and looked over.

"What's going on over here?" Bonnie asked.

"Freddy and I found the basement door unlocked." Foxy replied as Freddy reattached the padlock to the door.

"One of those damn humans must've been careless." Freddy growled softly before standing up straight and turned to the trio. "This door must be kept locked up at all times."

The trio nodded without protest or argument. Freddy had always told them that the basement was prohibited to go in, and must be locked during all hours of the day. They sometimes wondered why they weren't allowed to go down there. Then again, who would want to? The basement wasn't a very nice place to be in. The only reason someone would go down there is to refuel the generator that's used to power the surveillance equipment whenever they have someone working the night shift.

Bonnie personally found this ridiculous, but he never questioned anything management decided. It would be pointless, anyway. The backstage door suddenly creaked open softly; Mike poked his furry head in and grinned shyly when they turned their attentions over to him. "H-hi." he said shyly.

"Mike." Bonnie smiled and walked over to him with open arms just as the canine embraced him in their usual greeting hug. "Did you have a good rest? How are you feeling?"

"Better." Mike replied before giggling a bit when Bonnie caressed his head.

...

_I can't believe I'm still fucking doing this, _Jeremy thought bitterly as he listened to the voice message that currently played. He rested his cheek against his fist boredly while drumming his fingers on his thigh. He could honestly care less about what this guy said, and concentrate on important things. Like making sure that those crazy furries don't try to stuff him into a suit. He rolled his eyes and let out a bored sigh. "When will you _ever _shut the fuck up?" he groaned out loud.

"You know... That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who could potentially be saving your life." A familiar voice purred from behind. Jeremy froze before quickly spinning the office chair around, screaming a bit when he was met with the same blue rabbit from before. "Fuck! It's you again!"

"And?" Blu raised a brow casually. A sly smile stretched on his face when he saw the man begin to tremble in his seat. Oh, how he loved it when they trembled. Normally this would've been the part where he surprised the guard by suddenly yanking the chair around so that he or she was facing him. He would usually strike when he or she very least expected it. He had the biggest advantage out of everyone else since the vents weren't equipped with cameras, but the downfall is that he needed to try and make as little noise as possible.

Jeremy brought his legs up and hugged his knees close to his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the rabbit fearfully. "A-a-aren't you gonna s-s-stuff me into a s-s-suit?" he stammered.

A mischievous glint flashed across Blu's green orbs; a small grin replaced the smirk he had. "Maybe." he said in a simpering tone. His eyes then hardened once he narrowed them towards the red head while the grin stretched into a much more creepier one. "But that doesn't mean I'm not considering in doing it right now~."

Jeremy gulped and let out a small whimper. Blu laughed a bit before walking up to the shivering young man. Jeremy cowered against the chair as Blu's sleek, slightly bigger body, towered over him as though he were a mere ant under a microscope. Blu knelt on one knee and grinned even wider as he brought his face close to the human's while he shook with utter terror. There was long moment of silence between the two; locking eyes and waiting for the other to make the first move. And then, out of the blue, Blu slowly brought his paw up to his face. Jeremy yelped and closed his eyes tightly, trembling even more as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He waited for the part where he would be forcefully pulled off his seat and dragged to whatever fate that was in store for him.

"You want to hear some advice?" Blu cooed as he tucked a lock of red hair behind his ear, taking him by surprise. The blue rabbit's eyelids lowered halfway and his grin dropped into a small, seemingly sweet smile. "Don't bother checking all of the rooms aside from Pirate Cove. Check your door lights for Bonnie or Chica." Jeremy watched with his mouth left agape like an idiot as the rabbit then turned back to the vent. "Oh. And one more thing." Blu added as he got down on all fours and gave him a sly smile over his shoulder. "If Foxy _does _leave Pirate Cove: check West Hall Cam. 1."

...

Bonnie gazed at the Backstage camera with a frown as his patience grew thin. Since midnight, none of the cameras other than Pirate Cove's had been activated. He went through the areas he always went to and got the same results. He finally let out a disappointed groan and left the room. He passed by Pirate Cove and saw Foxy quickly freeze when the camera clicked on. Bonnie smirked when he picked up a surprised gasp coming down the hall just before the camera switched off. "Any luck, captain?"

Foxy perked his ears slightly in surprise before turning to the rabbit and sighed. "No, laddie. This be my first run of the night."

"Good luck." Bonnie muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "This guy's actually playing hard to get."

"Not really." Foxy shrugged. "Seeing that only me Cove's camera is switchin' on and off, ye and Chica shouldn't have a hard time catchin' the lad."

"Easy for you to say." Bonnie frowned a bit. He turned his attention down the West Hall and seeing the door light flicker on. "It's hard to get close with him constantly switching that bloody light on all the time."

"Aye." Foxy nodded in agreement before flashing him a toothy grin. "But he hasn't been checkin' the West Hall camera. That should give ol' Foxy a better chance of catchin' him."

"I bet. Most of them never check that camera." Bonnie then smirked. "Remember when you broke that one guard's hand with your hook when he was about to press on the door button?"

Foxy's eyes brightened. "Aye! I remember that!" He laughed. "The lad wasn't fast enough for ol' Foxy. Me hook made sure of it!" Both animatrons laughed before quickly going silent just as Pirate Cove's camera switched on again for a few seconds before switching back off. "I think this be me best opportunity to start runnin'."

Bonnie nodded. "You do that."

Foxy gave him another grin before sprinting over and down the West Hall. Adrenaline pumped through his synthetic veins like a drug the closer he got to the office. Bonnie watched eagerly from the Cove before his heart suddenly paused upon hearing the hall camera switch on. He opened his mouth to warn Foxy when-

_**CRASH! **_

Foxy collided face first against the door and fell back as reddish fluid started to trail out his nose. "Foxy!" Bonnie gasped before sprinting over to his fallen brother. "Are you all right?" he asked as he helped him sit up. Foxy made a soft groan and placed his paw on his head.

"Me head is poundin' right now." he said in slightly dazed voice. He's had a few guards who were quick enough to react and slam the door on him before he even reached the office, but this was the first time he actually crashed into the door. "I didn't hear the camera turn on..."

Bonnie rolled his eye fondly before helping him to his feet. "How are you feeling? Can you stand?"

"Aye." Foxy nodded as he took a shakey step forward and proceeded to make his way back to the cove. "I just need to sit down for a bit."

Bonnie didn't object, knowing that it would take a lot more than a simple bump to the head to get the fox to call it a night and rest. Before leaving he paused and peeked through the office window to find the young man pale as a sheet. Smirking, he tapped on the old glass and chuckled when the young man jumped a bit in his seat and accidentally drop the tablet. He heard Jeremy mutter a curse and walked away from the office with a satisfied smile.

...

Mike laid in bed unable to sleep. He stared at the dark ceiling above him as he thought about his encounter with the human in the office. He was intrigued enough to actually want to go back and visit him. But the fear of possibly experiencing that excruciating pain again gave him second thoughts. A small whimper left his muzzle and he curled up into a ball from the memory of that moment. The pain itself felt oddly...familiar. He thought back to the images of the man he saw in his night terrors and a uneasy feeling grew in his gut.

_Was I always a animatronic? _He thought to himself. He didn't even know where the question itself came from. It was silly, really. What else could he have been aside from this? Besides, Bonnie would never lie to him. He chuckled to himself and hugged his Bonnie plushie close before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was still recovering a bit from his close encounter with Foxy. He grumbled to himself from the crack that now stretched across the glass screen like a lightning bolt. He's seen his roommate drop his phone on concrete and it would no longer work properly; it amazed him that the tablet was still in perfect working condition. He actually asked himself how many times the company must've had to replace this thing. He lightly tapped Pirate Cove's camera and relaxed when he saw the curtains closed again. He checked the East Door light and nearly screamed when he saw the familiar pair of green orbs glittering darkly behind the grated vent entrance.

He quickly brought his hand over to the door button, but paused. He wondered if he really should close the door. The blue rabbit didn't seem like a threat. So far his advice has actually helped him save a bit of power during his shift. It also saved his ass from that crazy fox, earlier. But what if it's all just a trap? He's seen things on t.v. where people would try to gain the trust of their enemies by doing favors or helping them with some things. The rabbit himself looked creepy as hell, anyways. What kind of kid's restaurant is this with living animatronics that had homicidal intentions?

He pressed the button and the door slammed shut in between them, resulting with the power draining a bit. He turned his attention over to the West Door and pressed down on the door lights. The light buzzed on and flickered a bit to reveal nothing but an empty space before switching back off. He sighed with relief and turned his attention back to the tablet. He checked Pirate Cove and smiled a bit when he saw that the curtains were still closed.

"This is just too easy." he sighed to himself smugly as he propped his feet up on the desk and relaxed in his chair.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Blu purred behind him.

"OH! GEEZE!" Jeremy shouted in surprise and fell out of his seat. Blu chuckled in amusement when he saw him land on his rear end. Jeremy groaned and narrowed his eyes over to the blue rabbit. "Don't scare me like that! Goddamn." he snapped.

"I've met a lot of cocky guards in my lifetime." Blu said casually as he slowly started to circle the young man sitting on the floor, making him begin to feel a little uneasy inside. "Normally I would've had you stuffed in a suit by now."

"Then why aren't you?" Jeremy asked. Although he was starting to wish he hadn't out of fear that he jinxed himself. But to his surprise, Blu only laughed.

"I don't know myself, really! Maybe it's because that I like you~."

"What?"

Blu said nothing and simply knelt down on both knees across from him. He gave him a half-lidded look and a small smile appeared on his face. "You're different from the others. In my eyes, at least. But I still want to stuff you into a suit."

Jeremy gulped and thought he was going to wet himself. "P-please don't kill me tonight..." He winced when Blu suddenly let out a more foreboding laugh.

"Oh, how you humans often beg for your lives in the face of death. Throwing out meaningless excuses that wouldn't even faze Chica." Blu's eyes then hardened and his tone turned serious. "Begging won't save you, and neither will that Freddy head of yours." He brought his face a bit closer to Jeremy's and smirked. "It would be a shame if you died, really. I'm actually hoping to talk to you more~."

"T-this is just fucked up, dude." Jeremy stammered as he hugged his knees close to his chest. Blu chuckled and brought his face even closer, prompting Jeremy to lean his back a bit.

"Oh, believe me, darling." The blue rabbit whispered in a low, chilling voice with a grin on his face. "Things could get a whole lot worse~." He then stood up and pressed down on the East Door button, opening the door and stepping out. "Oh! And one more thing, dear." Blu said cheerfully. "I forgot to tell you my name! It's Bonnie Blu, but everyone just calls me Blu."

"I-" Jeremy was then cut off when he heard the morning bell ring. He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was six. He looked back up and, sure enough, Blu was gone. He let out an exaggerated sigh and fell flat on his back with both arms and legs splayed out. He stared blankly at the ceiling light above him before looking over to the vent on the back wall. He really needed to get that thing covered up.

...

Blu walked back to his room silently; ears slightly drooped and a blank look in his green eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with me this week? _He thought bitterly. _I had him in my grasp! I could've brought him Backstage and put an end to his pathetic, useless, life! _

Conflicted with emotions, Blu entered his room and did the one thing he always did: cry. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He's never been so hesitant to kill someone. Hell, he found a sense of sickening satisfaction in watching the life drain from a humans eyes as they're forced to endure a slow, agonizing death. But he felt that if the same happened to the new guard, he wouldn't feel right inside. He rarely felt guilt towards anyone or anything. It just felt pointless.

Is this...how Bonnie felt when he first met Mike? It certainly doesn't feel like "love at first sight". Then again, he's never developed a crush, before.

_What am I doing helping that human out? He doesn't deserve to live! Humans are too busy hating and destroying each other to even know how to live. It's the reason why we do this in the first place! _Blu stopped his crying and just sat in the dark silently as his eyes hardened angrily. He wasn't going to let some fragile fleshbag affect him so easily. Tonight, Freddy is going to be active. Jeremy would be too busy checking on Pirate Cove to bother looking anywhere else. He cackled darkly as he imagined the look on his pathetic face while he's being shoved into one of the old suits; tears streaming down his face and pleas for mercy reaching uncaring ears.

As he imagined this, a lone tear of regret rolled down his cheek...

**X.X**

**Snap... Sorry about the lack of Mike/Bonnie parts. We're actually nearing the...big reveal. **

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. **

**Thanks for your patience :) As always: thanks for the new follows and favorites, as well. **

**Oh yeah. If anyone is concerned. I won't go down the path where Jeremy will be converted into an animatronic, because that would be stupid and it'll more than likely ruin the story I worked so hard on entirely. And thank you all for understanding my predicament with school :). I will admit that I kinda got a little carried away XD.**

**And I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the pizzeria layout for this was inspired by the Gmod Five Nights at Freddy's. (Even though I don't play Gmod 'cause I don't have a computer... XD)**

***Throws out Freddy Fazbear's hat***

**Freddy: My hat! D:**


	21. Chapter 21

_Pwapwa bwear! Dwaddy bwear!" _

_The Fazbear twins looked up from what they were doing and smiled in unison as they watched the rabbit twins run over to them. Both bears got out of their seats and knelt down on both knees so the little ones wouldn't have to crane their necks back as much. "What's that ya got there, Bon bon?" A young adult Freddy Fazbear asked after noticing the sheet of paper clutched tightly in Bonnie's petite paws. Bonnie held the paper up for him to take and smiled widely. _

_"Bwu and I made a dwawing together!" he squeaked. _

_"Really now?" Goldie said, adding some shock for playful effect. "You mean you both managed to do something together without setting the place on fire?"_

_"Hey!" Bonnie and Blu said in unison while their caretakers laughed._

_"Let's see what you drew." Freddy took the paper from his paws and examined it with Goldie leaning over to look as well. They both "awwed" in unison when they saw that it was a childish drawing of them standing in what's supposed to be the Main Stage with Blu and Bonnie. "It's a adorable." Freddy said with a smile and patted them both on their heads. "Who drew what?" _

_"I dwew us and...and... And Bwu dwew he and Dwaddy bwear." Bonnie said. _

_"Wow! It looks even better than the drawings human kids do for us." Goldie said, smiling when he saw their jaws suddenly drop and eyes widen._

_"Weally?" Blu asked, his eyes glittering like gems under the sun._

_"Of course! Nothing beats the artwork you and your brother do." He reached over and carefully picked up Blu's fragile body; he brought him close and lovingly nuzzled his cheek. "I love you, baby doll~." he cooed. Blu giggled and happily nuzzled back._

_"I lwove you too, Dwaddy bwear." _

_Bonnie felt himself being lifted off the ground and brought close to Freddy's chest. The bear placed the drawing aside and rubbed his nose against the toddler's affectionately. Bonnie smiled and rubbed back with a giggle. When the two parted Goldie surprised his brother by suddenly booping his nose. Bonnie and Blu laughed at the squeak it made while Freddy narrowed his blue eyes over at his twin._

_"You are so dead." he hissed. _

_"Yeah?" Goldie didn't sound the least afraid. Instead he reached his paw over and snatched up his brother's top hat. "Let's see if you'll kill me now that we have your hat!" Holding Blu close, the golden bear jumped to his feet and dashed out of the lounge with a grin on his face while Blu giggled. Waving Freddy's hat in the air like a prize._

_"Hey! Come back here with that!" Freddy laughed as he jumped to his feet and chased after them with Bonnie grinning in his arms. _

_..._

The memory faded from Freddy's mind as he watched the last of the daytime employees leave the building for the evening. Jeremy wouldn't arrive here until around eleven, so he had time to catch up on some Zs. He looked over to his brother and watched with slightly lowered ears as he returned to his room like he normally did after work. Bonnie returned to his own room to spend time with Mike; Chica went to "her" kitchen to get started on some pizzas for tomorrow; Blu quietly returned to his room. So that means it was just him and Foxy now.

The Fox gave him a mischievous smirk and lovingly took his paw into his own. "Ye busy this evenin', Freddy?" he asked.

"I was actually hoping to relax." Freddy replied with a tired smile.

"I can help ye relax if ye like~." The fox whispered hotly in his ear and causing the bear to shudder with desire. Foxy always knew how to make him feel better; inside and out.

"I may actually take up on your offer, Foxy~." he purred as he reached his face over to nuzzle his neck. "How's your head, by the way?" He murmured against his soft crimson fur. Remembering what Bonnie told him that morning about what happened, he now had a different reason in wanting to catch the guard tonight. He trailed his maw up his neck until he reached the small bruise that was barely visible on his head and kissed it softly.

"It's doin' all right." Foxy replied, wincing slightly from the kiss to his bruise.

Freddy pulled him in and hugged him close as fatherly instincts he hasn't felt in a very long time started to kick in. He wanted to punish the guard for getting Foxy hurt. They've had worse guards than Jeremy, though. One guard attempted to burn the place down before his shift started the third night. He was caught by the manager, who forgot something in his office, and the police were called in. They haven't seen the man since, but rumor has it he was sent to a mental hospital because of his reason for wanting to burn the restaurant down. Another guard, a woman with thinking problems, managed to hide a gun in her purse on her fourth night. She shot at Foxy in point-blank range when he started to run down the hall for her, but missed. She was quickly subdued by Blu after he crawled out of his hiding place in the vent. Freddy made sure she was given the slowest death out of all the guards they've stuffed at the time.

He placed a finger under Foxy's chin and lifted it before pressing his lips against his. "I love you, Foxy..." he murmured in the kiss.

"I love ye too, Freddy..." Foxy murmured back.

...

"Alright, Mike! Time for bed." Bonnie said as he switched off the radio.

"Booooooooooo..." Mike pouted. "I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna stay up aaaaaaaaaall night with you!"

Bonnie winced, but smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, love." he said as he joined him on the bed. "But I can't have you running around late at night. You need your rest."

"But I wanna talk with the human in the office!" Mike said with a big, childish grin. Bonnie, however, paled a bit upon hearing this before quickly regaining his composer.

"Why would you want to do that, love?"

"Because I wanna know more about what's it like where he comes from!" Mike started to wag his tail with anticipation as he crawled onto the rabbit's lap. "I wanna learn more about humans from an actual human."

"There's nothing to learn about them, Mike." Bonnie sighed. "They're just mindless animals who act without thought."

"But the humans who come here during the day don't sound like mindless animals." Mike blinked. "Why don't you want me to talk to the human?"

"It's for your own protection, love." Bonnie placed kiss on his forehead. "He managed to get Foxy hurt yesterday." For once, he wasn't lying. Mike's eyes widened and he gasped softly.

"He did!" he exclaimed. Bonnie nodded and gently smoothed his fur soothingly with his paw.

"That's why he has that bruise on his head. I don't want the same thing to happen you..." The thought of Mike getting hurt brought back memories of the day he came to work beaten up. Mike often had nightmares-not night terrors, for once-about being surrounded by a group of people he didn't recognize, and that they would start to hurt him. It made him cry whenever he talked about it with him. Mike whimpered and pressed himself against the rabbit, seeking comfort.

"I don't wanna see the human anymore..."

Bonnie smiled and affectionately nuzzled his ear. "Good..." he whispered before having him get off his lap that they can both lay down. Mike immediately grabbed his Bonnie plush and hugged it close while snuggling next to the real Bonnie as he pulled the covers over them.

"Mmmm~... Goodnight, Bonnie..." he said. He blushed when he felt a soft peck on his forehead.

"Goodnight, love..." Bonnie petted him until he heard soft snores coming from the younger animatron and carefully got out of bed. He left their room and closed the door softly behind him before going to the Dining Area to meet up with the others. The rest of the gang were already waiting for him by the Main Stage; he didn't mention it, but he noticed a hint of a blush on Foxy's face while he stood by Freddy, who had a look of content in his eyes.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Chica asked. "Clearly we're dealin' with someone who actually knows what they're doin'." Most guards would've figured out their patterns by the fourth or fifth night.

"We're going to have to try a different approach." Freddy said. "He always checks the door lights and only uses the tablet once to check on Pirate Cove. But it looks like he doesn't know what my pattern is." A sinister gleam appeared in his blue eyes. "As long as he keeps doing what he's doing, either Blu or myself should be able to get him before the night is over. Goldie also is active on this night, too. He might get him before any of us do."

"So you just want us to keep doing what we normally do." Bonnie said.

"Exactly." Freddy replied. Chica let out a squeal and did a little hop out of excitement.

"I can't wait!" she giggled. "Try not to hit your face again, Foxy."

Foxy frowned. "Oh, har har fucking har."

Bonnie rolled his eyes and looked over to his brother, who had his eyes darted away from them and appeared to be in deep thought. "Blu?" he called.

Blu was snapped from his thoughts and blinked a few times before looking back at him. "What?" he replied in his usual blunt manner.

"You're awfully quiet right now. Is something on your mind?" The others turned their attention over to the blue rabbit. Blu suddenly felt himself begin to feel a bit uneasy as they laid their eyes on him suspiciously.

"Yeah." Chica added. "You're usually the most excited for this out of all of us. Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Aye. Are ye be hidin' somethin' from us, matey?" Foxy asked.

"No!" Blu blurted out, surprising a few of them. "I just don't feel like being a cocky bastard tonight."

"But you're always a cocky ba-" Chica stopped abruptly when Foxy clamped his only paw around her beak to stop her from finishing.

"It's fine, laddie." he said.

Freddy looked over to the clock that hung on the wall and saw that Jeremy would be arriving in a few minutes. He clapped his paws. "Alright, everyone. Get into your positions."

...

_"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, trying playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead."_

"I GOT A FUCKING FREDDY HEAD FOR THAT, ASSHOLE!" Jeremy yelled at the answering machine while flailing his arms around in frustration and annoyance.

_"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." _

"Well fuck you, too." Jeremy frowned as he switched on the tablet and quickly went to Pirate Cove. "I know you're standing behind me. I'm not gonna let you get me this time." He said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Blu said while leaning against the doorway, smirking when the young man jumped a bit in his seat.

"STOP. FUCKING. DOING. THAT." Jeremy said as he gritted his teeth.

Blu shrugged and entered the room. "I just find your reactions to be rather...amusing~."

The young man rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the tablet. "So are you here to finally stuff me into a fucking suit or something?" he asked. Blu grinned slyly and teasingly flicked the side of his head. "Hey!"

"I'm just here to let you know that Freddy isn't too happy with what you did to Foxy yesterday. So you best be keeping an eye on him as well. This is when he usually starts to get active."

Jeremy's eyes widened and he turned back to the tablet with a blank stare. "... Well fuck me, then." he said bluntly. Blu smiled and made his way back to the doorway before stopping.

"Oh. And one more thing." he turned back and gave him a casual look. "If you see a golden bear: don't make eye contact." He turned and was about to leave when-

"Wait." Jeremy stood up and gave the blue rabbit a serious gaze. "Why are you telling me all this? Is this what you told every guard who's worked here?"

Blu said nothing for a minute before letting out a heavy sigh and turned to give him a blank look. "Actually, no." he said. "You're the first."

"Ooookaaaaay. But why are you giving me advice, then? You didn't give me a very good answer last time." Jeremy placed both his hands on his hips and looked at Blu expectingly. Blu stared at Jeremy silently with his usual half-lidded gaze when he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat when they locked eyes. The same feeling from before came rushing back and for a moment he thought he was going to go crazy. Is this what it feels like to develop a crush for someone? He's never interacted with any girls in his life aside from Chica. The girls he has communicated with were either children or teenagers forced to come along for a family outing.

"... I don't know." He answered bluntly. "I don't know. I just don't know..."

Jeremy gave him a look of dismay. "What do you mean you 'don't know'? There must be _some _sort of reason as to why you're helping me."

Blu turned his gaze to the floor and shook his head. "I don't know... I really don't..." He then sighed and whispered to himself, "Maybe I really do like you..."

"What was that?" The young man asked..

"Nothing." Blu replied as he looked back up at him. "Just take my bloody advice and keep an eye on Freddy."

Jeremy said nothing else and watched him leave the office. He sat back down in his chair and picked up the tablet from his desk to check Pirate Cove. Two hours went by with little action. He occasionally glanced over to the vent outside with his flashlight and often saw Blu's eyes gazing back at him. It gave him the feeling like he's only watching him for protection. It was obvious, of course, but also hard to believe. After checking Pirate Cove he switched over to the Main Stage and felt his blood start to run cold. Freddy was gone. Deep laughter was suddenly heard throughout the restaurant and shook Jeremy to his core.

His heart started pick up speed as he frantically checked the other cameras for the bear until he stopped dead at East Hall Cam. 1. Staring back at him eerily were a pair of white dots along with the silhouette of their owner. Goosebumps prickled his skin and lowered the tablet to check the East Door, only to scream when he saw a golden bear standing in front of him with cold blue eyes. Fear replaced all other emotions and his thoughts became jumbled. The tablet fell out of his hands as he sat paralyzed with fear in his chair. The bear walked up to him silently and roughly grabbed him by his work tie. Goldie yanked the man's face closer and his eyes turned dark as he whispered to him in a low, chilling voice.

"Game. Over."

...

A scream broke the peaceful silence that filled the restaurant moments ago and managed to stir Mike from his sleep. His right ear flicked before he opened his eyes fully and sat up in bed.

_What was that? _he thought. The scream sounded familiar and it managed to perk his curiosity. He got out of bed and made his way over to the door. He poked his head out and titled his head a bit when he spotted Foxy suddenly run out of Pirate Cove. It was odd since Pirate Cove only opened during the daytime, or that's what Foxy told him. He didn't bother to close the door behind him as he quietly made his way to the front of the hall and carefully peeked out to see Foxy enter Backstage. He tiptoed over and stopped briefly when he heard a loud cry coming from inside.

"NO!" Jeremy shouted as he struggled and fought stubbornly in Goldie's grasp while Freddy went to retrieve a spare suit. "LET ME GO YOU CRAZY FURRIES!"

"Remember when I told you that begging won't save you?" Blu sighed quietly.

"Hurry up, Freddy!" Chica chirped as she hopped enthusiastically by the table. Freddy chuckled and brought over a empty Freddy suit.

"Patience is a virtue, Chica." he said.

Jeremy's eyes widened in sheer terror and started to struggle even more. "NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO!" He then groaned in pain when Goldie tightened his grip on him. Freddy placed the suit on the table and gestured for Goldie to bring him over.

"Look! The lad's cryin'!" Foxy laughed before grinning cruelly at him.

"Awww. What's the matter, Jeremy? Can't handle a little pain?" Bonnie cooed mockingly.

Tears ran down Jeremy's cheeks as he felt himself being lifted off the ground and uncaringly placed on the desk. The animatronics gathered around and loomed over him with malicious intentions clear in their eyes. All but Blu, who actually looked quite hesitant. He was tempted to ask him for help, but told himself that it wouldn't matter now.

"We're going to have to break these legs." Freddy said as he trailed his eyes up and down the young man's long legs. He then turned to Foxy and gave him a dark grin. "Foxy. Care to do the honors~?" he purred. Foxy grinned back and nodded eagerly.

"Aye~."

Jeremy whimpered and closed his eyes in defeat. He felt the fox wrap his only paw around his left kneecap. He opened his eyes a bit to see him raise his hook high, ready to strike. He braced for whatever pain he was going to have to endure for the remaining hour of his life.

"Wait." Blu suddenly said, causing everyone to look over to him.

"What?" Chica asked.

Blu bit his bottom lip nervously. "Maybe...maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What!?" The others exclaimed in surprise. Even Jeremy himself was surprised by this.

Goldie's eyes hardened as he glared at his adoptive son in dismay. "Why the sudden change, Blu?" he asked slowly. Blu looked up at him before sighing softly.

"I don't...know, really. I just... I just don't want to hurt this man anymore. He did nothing wrong to begin with."

"He's a human, Blu." Freddy said firmly. "He must endure the same fate as the others. It's what they all deserve for the harm they cause every day."

"But it's not fair!" Blu shouted, shocking everyone again. "You spared Mike when he was human! Why can't we spare this one!?"

_W-what? _Mike thought as he listened from behind the door.

"Mike was an acception." Freddy said, raising his voice. "Jeremy hasn't shown a good reason as to why he should be spared as well. For that, he shall be stuffed tonight whether you like it or not!"

Blu's eyes flashed with anger and scowled at the bear. "Why does Bonnie get to be happy and not me? Why did he get to keep his human and I don't? Even though he had said human converted into one of us against his will!"

Bonnie flinched as he struck by an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame. "Blu... Stop it..." he said, his voice cracking a bit.

"No!" Blu snapped. "I'm fucking tired of staying quiet! None of you know what it's like to live without anyone to turn to; to talk to. Without feeling needed and loved!" He narrowed his eyes over to his purple twin. "Everyone loves you, Bonnie! But you're too stubborn to even see it that way! All you ever cared about is yourself! Do you know how many times I wanted to kill you in your sleep just to put you out of your "misery"?"

Bonnie lowered his head and said nothing. Chica made a soft gasp and placed both her hands over her beak while Foxy's jaw dropped all the way. Goldie tensed and Freddy was left stunned by his words. Blu quickly snapped his attention over to Goldie, and felt his anger begin to boil.

"Goldie... You ruined my FUCKING. LIFE!" he screeched at the golden bear. For the first time in his life, Goldie felt afraid for himself. "You think a simple apology will fix everything that you've done to us? To _me_? I am sick, and tired, of you acting like a fucking child by locking yourself in your fucking room everyday! Not once have you said that you loved me! Even after you started talking to me again. I thought you HATED ME! I wished every night to see you happy; to see you smile; to hear your laugh again." Tears appeared out of the corners of Blu's eyes as his ears drooped sadly. "I loved you, Goldie... I looked up to you... You promised you'd always be there for me... You were supposed to be my Daddy bear..."

Goldie felt himself struggle for words. "B-Blu... I-" He stopped when the blue rabbit raised his paw.

"Save it." he hissed. "It doesn't matter to me anymore. You're not the Goldie I once knew.." Then, in a sudden boost of rage, he screamed, "I HATE YOU!" The words echoed in the ears of everyone in the room. For a moment Goldie thought his heart was going to stop beating.

Blu was left heaving as angry tears rushed down his face and messed up his make-up, but he could care less about that right now. The door suddenly creaked open and everyone looked over to find a crying Mike standing in the doorway. "B-Bonnie?" he whimpered. "W-what's going on?"

Bonnie looked up with tears of his own. He sighed heavily and walked over to him silently. He placed a paw on his shoulder and said in a soft voice, "There's something we need to talk about in private, love..."

**X.X**

**...**

**(Thanks for the new follows and favs. :3) **


	22. Chapter 22

Mike said nothing as he was guided back to the room he shared with the purple rabbit walking quietly behind him. He was tempted to look over his shoulder to see what was going on Backstage, but didn't have the guts to do so. Instead he just listened to what sounded like quiet footsteps coming out of it. Once they returned, Bonnie switched on the lights and closed the door softly behind him. For the first time in his life, Mike suddenly felt uneasy being in the same room with the rabbit.

"Take a seat on the bed, Mike." Bonnie sighed as he wiped away his own tears. Mike didn't protest and immediately did what he was told. Bonnie walked over and sat on the edge next to him.

"B-Bonnie..." Mike said, his voice shaky. "W-what's going on? Why was Blu so mad? What were you doing with that human?"

Bonnie closed his eyes while drooping his ears sadly as he was bombarded by questions that were being shot at him by the canine. Finally, he just silently stood up and walked over to his desk. Mike stopped and watched curiously when he saw him open the middle drawer and take something out. Bonnie walked back with what looked like a small picture frame in his paw. He sat back down and showed him the picture that was behind the slightly dusty glass case. Mike peered at the picture and saw that it was Bonnie standing with his arm around a human. The human beside him also had an arm around him and looked to be a young man dressed in a uniform similar to the man he saw both Backstage and in the office wear. Mike gently wiped away the thin layer of dust that covered his face before feeling his heart suddenly drop to his stomach.

Sky blue eyes; short oak brown hair; a face he's seen more than once in his dreams. But what caught his attention the most was the name tag that rested just over his heart. In bold black text he read: Michael Schmidt. Schmidt! That's what it was. But Mike rather felt more confused than satisfaction that he finally found out what the "S" was when Bonnie said his name during...that night. He slowly turned his head over to the rabbit; eyes wide with confusion and...fear.

"B-Bonnie?" he whimpered.

"The night terrors you've been having...aren't really night terrors." Bonnie said as he stared straight ahead of them. "They're flashbacks of your former life. Rememants of the memories you once had. Mike..." His voice started to crack as he bowed his head sadly. "I lied to you. You weren't in an accident. You weren't even a animatronic from the start. You were a twenty-five year old man who had recently broken up with his girlfriend and fell into a state of deep depression because of it."

Mike gasped and started to shake his head. "No!" he cried, tears of denial beginning to run down his face. "No! No! No! That's not true! That's not true!"

"It _is _true, Michael." Bonnie said in a stern voice. "You used to work as the night guard here. On your first week we all tried to get into your office so that we could forcefully stuff you into a suit like we've done with the others before you. But after your sixth night... I started to realize that I couldn't bring myself to try and kill you..." The rabbit whispered as tears started to appear out of the corners of his eyes. "There was something about you that made you stand out from all the guards I've encountered. I actually saw a bit of myself in you, as well. But that's not very important. At that time I realize I'd fallen in love with a human. Let alone a _male _one."

Bonnie paused to catch his breath before continuing. "Unlike me, you were strong. You told me that you lost your parents a year before your girlfriend left you because of how timid and meek you were. You almost had no friends at all. But despite how sad you were...and how it seemed you'd never find true happiness again...you stayed strong. I admired you for that. I was brought up to believe that all humans were mindless and weak, but I learned from you that it wasn't always the case. I knew I couldn't keep my feelings in much longer, so I approached. It took a while, but we eventually became friends. Pretty soon the others joined in as well. Even Freddy started to like. Goldie and Blu still didn't tolerate the fact that they couldn't kill you, but that's just them."

"B-b-b-but..." Mike gulped, his throat dry. "How did-?"

Bonnie sighed heavily. "It was my idea." he said as he closed his eyes tightly. "You came to work one day all beaten up. That's when I grew paranoid about you getting killed before I could confess my love to you. You were the one thing that I was missing in my life, and I couldn't risk losing what was possibly my only one chance to true happiness. I spoke with Freddy and he eventually agreed that, for your own safety, you'd become one of us."

Mike's eyes became as wide as saucers and a shocked gasp left him. "WHAT!?"

Bonnie nodded sadly. "We spoke with the others and they agreed on it, too. Except for Goldie and Blu, of course. But it was four out of two, so we went with the plan. Of course you probably know what happens next by now..." he added quietly. Mike started to tremble as realization overwhelmed him to the point he thought he was going to drop dead.

"WHY!?" he screamed, standing up and staring at Bonnie with hurt-filled eyes. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?"

"Because I love you, Mike!" Bonnie yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "I did it to protect you from those monsters out there!"

"YOU'RE THE REAL MONSTER FOR HAVING ME STUFFED INTO A SUIT!" Mike stomped his foot angrily on the carpeted floor. Bonnie felt hurt by his words, but he knew they were true. He realized that the moment he learned that he woke up with amnesia. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN I MUST'VE BEEN IN!? IT HURT, BONNIE! It hurt so much..."

A choked sob suddenly left Bonnie and he buried his face in his paws. "I'm so sorry, Mike..." he cried quietly. "I'm so, very, sorry."

"'Sorry' isn't going to give me my old life back, Bonnie!" Mike snapped tearfully. "You lied to me! You probably used me, too! You probably just acted all nice to me so that you could fuck me like some sort of toy!"

"No, Mike!" Bonnie looked up at him. "No! All the times I said that I loved you, and the things we've done together, I really did mean it. I would never take advantage of you like that, Mike! Freddy never brought me up like that and he would've never done it if he found out that was my intention. Plus, I'm not like that! I would never use you, Mike... Never..."

"S-s-shut up!" Mike managed to stutter out. "You're lieing! You've always been lieing to me! Was it part of your plan to make forget my entire life? Was it?!"

"No..." Bonnie shook his head slowly. "It wasn't. Freddy struck you by your head to knock you out so that you wouldn't have to endure the pain. But he must've hit you too hard..."

Mike's ears lowered. "Then why?" he whimpered tearfully. "Why lie to me? Why take advantage of my predicament?"

Bonnie winced. "Believe me, Mike." he said. "I wanted to tell you the truth so bad. But I didn't know a lot about your life. You weren't exactly an open person, you know. So we all just decided that since you were practically reborn, why not let you create new memories?"

Mike narrowed his eyes and shook his head at him in disgust. "I can't believe you." he whispered. "I can't believe you. I really can't believe that you would do this to me." Fueled by a animalistic rage he's never felt before, Mike's mind went blank and he lunged at Bonnie. The purple rabbit didn't have time to react as he was pinned to the bed with Mike's paws wrapped tightly around his neck. Mike hovered over him, tears falling from his face and lips curled back into a snarl. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screeched.

Bonnie, surprisingly, didn't look the least bit afraid. Instead, he sort of felt glad that he got everything out of his chest. He was ready to face the consequences of his actions. If Mike wanted to kill him... Then so be it. He wouldn't die hating him for it. He'd already started to forgive him. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe, even through his nose. Mike's grips tightened and by now his pupils had shrunk to the size of small marbles as he gazed into the eyes of the rabbit he once trusted and loved.

"It's ok, Mike." Bonnie managed to whisper through what little breath he had left. He surprised Mike next when he gave him a weak smile with tears still running down his face. "It's ok, Mike. It's ok. Even if you kill me here and now, I will always love you. A-and..." He sniffled. "I'm sorry...for ruining your life, love..."

Mike stared at Bonnie's face when he noticed the life suddenly begin to drain from his eyes. As much as he wanted to...he just couldn't find it in himself to kill him. Despite all odds, Bonnie still loves him. He may not remember what his relationship with his girlfriend was like, but it must've been nothing compared to the one he shared with Bonnie. Did Bonnie really love him so much that he had to take drastic measures just to protect him? Love truly is strange... And deep inside Mike knew that he still loves him, too.

His face began to soften and his grip around the rabbit's neck loosened. Mike quaked above him as more tears came rushing out of his eyes like heavy rain fall. "B-Bonnie... BONNIE!" The former human broke down and collapsed on Bonnie's chest while finally releasing his neck. Bonnie gasped and took large gulps of air as the life in him came rushing back. "I-I can't do it, Bonnie!" Mike wailed against his soft purple fur as he continued to cry harder. "I just can't! I'm so sorry, Bonnie! I didn't mean to hurt you so much! I'm sorry!"

Bonnie panted heavily as he stared up at the ceiling before weakly lifting up a paw and placing it on Mike's back. "There's...no need...to apologize...Michael..."

Mike sobbed even more than he's ever done as remorse quickly replaced any anger he felt towards the purple rabbit. "I don't know what came over me... I'm a monster... A horrible monster..."

"You're not a monster, love..." Bonnie wrapped his arms around the wolf-dog gently as he cried himself to sleep. "We all are..."

...

Jeremy quietly made his way to the men's bathroom, still a little shaken up by what happened Backstage moments ago. As soon as Bonnie left with Mike, Blu walked out too. Chica left next, saying that "she was done for the night" and went to the kitchen, he presumed. Foxy was the next to leave. He just released his kneecap and left without saying a word. Freddy also looked like he was starting to have second thoughts as well. He didn't bother to put away the suit and just left with his head down. He was nervous when he saw that it was only him and Goldie left, but the golden bear released him and left like the others.

_Zane's not going to believe this, _he thought. He reached the doorway and stopped to rub his head. His wrists ached like hell and were already starting to change color. He gripped one of them gently and hissed quietly in pain as he rubbed it.

"You need ice for that?" A voice in the darkness asked softly. Jeremy looked over to his right and jumped when he saw pair of green eyes looking up at him with concern.

"Goddamn it!" he cursed to himself before switching on the bathroom lights. The fluorescent lights buzzed on and casted a pale, sickly blue glow all over the room. The restroom looked fairly clean; six urinals and stalls lined up against the walls across from each other. On his left were three sinks with rectangle shaped mirrors above them; one of the mirrors looked to be broken. He found Blu sitting against the wall across from the sinks with his knees hugged to his chest. Jeremy couldn't help but noticed that he looked a little less...feminine now. The eyelashes were still there, but his make-up was completely gone. His face _was _a big mess of colors by the time he finished crying and walked out.

"Why do you always insist on trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" Jeremy groaned while placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Because I think I've had enough attacks for one night." Blu smirked and raised his head, showing off more of his natural blue and white face. He actually looked rather...cute without the make-up.

"I think we all have, my dear." Blu talked as though nothing had happened.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and stepped into the rest room. He walked over before allowing himself to fall beside the blue rabbit. "Hey...uhh..." The young man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just wanted to say thanks. You know. For what you did back there."

"Don't mention it." Blu replied nonchalantly, giving him his usual half-lidded look.

Jeremy coughed nervously and loosened his tie a bit; he actually unbuttoned the buttons of polo shirt and sighed with relief when cold air touched his sweaty fair skin. After a moment of akward silence, Jeremy finally found the guts to ask the question he's been meaning to ask after he started his first night. "So what's up with this whole "stuffing a guard into a suit" thing? You guys act too smart to think that we're simple endoskeletons."

"'Endoskeletons'?" Blu laughed in amusement. "That's just an excuse the company uses to cover up the killings. Believe me. We're nothing like those ugly things we keep locked up in the basement."

"Oh..." Jeremy blinked. "But what the hell, man! Your fucking friends almost killed me tonight!"

"That's just how it's always been." Blu sighed as he rested his chin on his knees and stared at the sinks straight ahead. "But it wasn't always like that, though..."

Jeremy suddenly had a dumbfounded look on his face. "What?" he asked. "You mean you guys didn't always commit murder?"

"Well..." He gave him a wink. "We don't necessarily call it 'murder'. We see it as kind of punishment for them."

"Punishment for what?" Jeremy recalled Freddy mentioning something that it's what humans deserve for the pain they cause every day. That's when Blu fell completely silent until a depressed sigh left him.

"I guess you deserve to know since Freddy actually decided to spare you for the night." Blu turned to the young man and gave him a stern look. "You can't tell anyone that I've told you this, otherwise I'm gonna lose more than just a limb."

"U-uhh... Yeah! Sure, whatever."

"Promise!" Blu then snapped, causing Jeremy to flinch back a bit.

"Fine! I promise! Just don't hurt me, alright? Now what is it?"

Blu nodded a pleased nod before turning his attention up to one of the fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling. "Freddy and Goldie were "born" in the early 50s. The Fazbear restaurant didn't officially open until early 1970. During that time they were exposed to the conflicts that occurred. It influenced their views on humans from a young age."

"I...can actually understand that." Jeremy said bluntly. "But what does this have to do with having homicidal intentions towards the guard?"

"I'm getting there." Blu gave him a frown. "One day, in early Fall of '77, there was a birthday party being held for a little girl. The party was like any other party at Fazbear's. The girl blew out her candles and we all congratulated her on turning five years old. Bonnie and I were actually chasing each other around the restaurant when we noticed a man dressed in purple suddenly walk in."

"I think I've read about this." Jeremy suddenly interrupted. "My roommate and I actually did some research on the restaurant before I applied and found a article about an incident that occurred in 1977 with man dressed in purple killing a child with a gun..."

Blu nodded. "Yeah..." he said quietly. "He shot the attendant at the front without even flinching before he walked into the Dining Area and pointed his gun at the birthday girl. The guard we had at the time was actually present at the party. He worked the day shift and was with us when the man walked in. We expected him to try and stop the man before he harmed any one else, but he just stood there like a coward and did nothing. That's when Freddy decided to make a move and hopefully try to sneak over and reach for his gun. But the man noticed this and..." The blue rabbit closed his eyes and fell silent for a moment before continuing. "Goldie was the one who managed to catch the child while Freddy made sure the man wouldn't see the light of day ever again. The guard, though...he just fucking ran to his office and locked himself in crying like a baby. Goldie didn't know how to stop the bleeding since he and Freddy were never brought up to handle injuries that severe; all he could do was place his paw over her wound and hope for the best. She died in his arms by the time paramedics arrived..."

"Woah..." Jeremy whispered as he gazed at the rabbit in shock.

"The restaurant was closed for a while after that. While nobody blamed Goldie or Freddy for the girl's death, Goldie was left with the image of the girl taking her last breath and going cold against his chest as her short life came to a bitter end. He blamed Freddy for making a hasty decision that cost the child her life while Freddy tried to defend himself by saying that he didn't mean for the girl to get shot and was only trying to prevent the man from doing so. They've gotten into small arguments that only lasted a few minutes, but this was the first real fight they ever had... It grew worse when they started yelling at each other, and escalated to the point where Goldie just...snapped." Blu fell silent and he had a distant look in his eyes as he thought back to the night when everything changed. When his life was officially ruined...

_..._

_**CRASH! CLUNK!**_

_"GOLDIE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Freddy yelled as he watched his twin throw punches at the arcade games and even knock some of them down with one blow. The air hockey table was already split in two and splinters now littered the spot beneath it. Goldie let out a deranged howl before swiping both his arms over the counter of the prize area and knocked the cash register down. Hiding in a vent watching the madness were Bonnie and Blu; wrapped in each others arms as tears coursed down their terrified faces._

_"Mwake him stwop, Bon bon!" Blu wailed against his brother's shoulder. "Mwake Dwaddy bwear stwop!"_

_"GOLDIE!" Freddy was helpless to try and get close to him out fear that he would be injured or worse. He looked over to where Bonnie and Blu were hiding and felt his heart clench with guilt when he saw just how terrified they were. He wished they didn't have to see this... "GOLDIE! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! BONNIE AND BLU ARE WATCHING THIS AND THEY'RE CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Goldie replied with only a loud screech as he destroyed the last arcade game that was left standing. _

_"Pwaaaaaapwaaaaa bweaaaaaaaaaaaar..." Bonnie wailed. This finally tipped Freddy over. Using all the strength he had, the bear let out a roar and tackled his brother to the floor. He managed to pin his brother down with his weight and held both his paws over his head._

_"SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted. When Goldie only struggled and screamed, Freddy did the one thing he could think of and gave his twin a good slap across the face. It actually worked. Goldie's eyes had changed back to their regular dark blue color and he stared up at his brother in shock._

_"F-Freddy?" he asked shakily, his voice now sounding gruff and a bit raspy. Freddy's face softened and he got off his brother before standing up._

_"D-D-Dwaddy bwear?" a tiny voice whimpered next to him. He looked over to find both Bonnie and Blu, still in tears, approaching him with caution. _

_"B-Bonnie?" He looked over and felt his heart break when he saw Blu actually hide behind his brother and peek out fearfully over his shoulder. "B-Blu... B-Baby doll..." The golden bear felt his body begin to shake as tears appeared out of the corners of his eyes after realizing what he'd just done. He slowly got to his feet, lowered his head, and whispered in a broken voice, "I'm sorry..." Before anyone could say anything, he turned and bolted to his room. The sound of his bedroom door slamming shut echoed throughout the now seemingly hollow restaurant..._

"Things just weren't the same after that..."

_..._

A lone tear rolled down Blu's cheek by the time he finished. He brought a finger up and wiped it away like it was nothing. He was already use to it, after all. "F-Freddy tried telling him that it wasn't his fault, b-but Goldie just wouldn't come out of his room. I thought he h-hated me because I was afraid of him that night. I don't know if he still blames himself or not, but his personality just changed overnight. He didn't leave his room for months. Freddy eventually had to start leaving food and supplies in front of his door because of how much he refused to come out. We tried everything. Hell, even the girl's family came over to tell him that they don't blame him for her death, and actually thanked him for at least catching her and holding her when she did. But nothing worked..."

"So when did you start seeing him again?" Jeremy then asked.

"Around the time we received Foxy, which was near the end of '79. At first we thought he'd be the same Goldie we all knew and loved, but a completely different bear walked out instead. He wouldn't sing anymore, he refused to talk to anyone, even me, and mostly locked himself in his room after work. He took the role of acting as a body guard for everyone in the restaurant while Freddy preformed. His views on humans in general changed after witnessing how one could take the life of child without hesitation or remorse. But his hatred was more so aimed towards the guard who did nothing to try and stop the man. So one night...while me and my brothers were fast asleep...he spoke to Freddy for the first time since the incident and they both agreed that the guard must be punished for allowing the girl to die..."

"So is that where the homicidal urges come from?"

Blu nodded silently just at the morning bell rang, signaling the start of a new day.

"Looks like that's my que to go." Jeremy sighed before standing up.

"Wait." Blu suddenly said, standing up as well. Jeremy stopped in front of the doorway and turned back to look at the rabbit, who appeared to be...blushing? "You're...coming back tonight, right?" he asked.

Jeremy sighed. As much as he'd love to quit, his bet with his roommate was still going on. And...he couldn't bring himself to leave the blue rabbit. He was actually starting to enjoy talking with him. "Yeah." he replied with a small nod.

A hint of a smile appeared on Blu's lips and he quickly darted his eyes away from the young man. "See you tonight, then~."

Jeremy chuckled. "Same here."

**X.X**

**WELP. THERE YOU GO, PEOPLE. HOPEFULLY YOU FINALLY GOT THE REACTION YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

**...but that doesn't mean the story ends here ;)**

**Blu: No duh, author.**

***Glares at Blu* Anyway! I can't thank you all enough for the support you've been giving me! :D I've written a lot of fanfics that were good but this is probably the best I've written so far! I'm really glad people like this! So thanks again for your patience and support... :)**

***Throws out Blu (Toy Bonnie) figurines from the game**


	23. Chapter 23

The following Thursday was a dull one; everyone seemed to distant themselves from each other. Mike had still been asleep when Bonnie got up for work. The night before had taken a toll on him while Bonnie felt emotionally drained. He was surprised that he managed to put up a smile for the children when they came. His guitar was still broken and left Backstage until the manager could find the time to get it repaired. By the end of the day everyone was ready to just collapse on their beds and sleep for the whole night. They could care less about trying to stuff Jeremy in a suit, now.

Jeremy himself was in for a surprise, though, when he found Blu sitting on the edge of the Main Stage appearing to be in deep thought. "Blu?" he called out. Blu snapped out of his thoughts and gave the young man a sly smile.

"Why hello there, Jeremy~." he said as he slipped off of the stage and stood up straight to his full height. Jeremy only had to crane his neck back a bit to meet his gaze as he stood in front of him.

"So...are the others going to try and stuff me into a suit, again?" he asked, looking around nervously in case they were nearby. Blu chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. They're not interested tonight." he replied.

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry as much, now. "Hey. May I ask you something?"

Blu gave him a raised brow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Er... While I was Backstage about to be shoved into a suit I noticed something broken on one of the shelves."

"Ah. That would be my brother's guitar." The blue rabbit frowned to himself at the memory of when he was accused of breaking Bonnie's "girl".

"How long has that thing been broken?" Jeremy asked while taking a seat on the edge of one of the party tables with his arms folded over his chest.

"A few days." Blu yawned. "We still haven't found the culprit, though. Freddy checked the camera feed but it turns out that the camera had been off for a while."

Jeremy raised both his brows and made a small "O" with his mouth. "I can fix it if you'd like?" he suddenly said. "I'm really good at fixing things. I even fixed my roommate's Playstation one time."

Blu bit his lip nervously and debated on whether or not he should allow it. This was Bonnie's guitar, after all. But his brother looked like he wasn't in the mood for any surprises. But then again...maybe it could be a way of making amends between them? Bonnie had told them what happened between him and Mike last night, and he didn't have his guitar to help with the depression that developed in him shortly after. "Are you sure you know what to do?" he asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "_Yes_." he said. "Why else would I bring it up?"

"Don't be a smartass." Blu warned before leading him Backstage. Jeremy followed and got chills running down his spine once he stepped into the room. The Freddy suit he was going to be stuffed in was still lying on the floor in a heap. Blu carelessly kicked the suit aside before making his way over to the shelf where Bonnie's broken guitar rests. "Think you can fix it?" he asked. "The damage done to it is pretty big in my eyes."

Jeremy examined the damage, knowing he has his work cut out for him. But fixing this guitar shouldn't be a problem. All he had to do was reattach a few things here and there, apply some new guitar strings, apply a fresh coat of pain to hide the cracks, and he should be golden by the end of the night. "This shouldn't be hard." he said, giving the rabbit a cocky smile. "Do you have any tools lying around?"

"Of course we do." Blu replied as he folded his arms over his chest. "We have a tool box in the Supply Closet."

"Would you kindly go get them for me then?"

Blu would've told him to go get it himself, but he was still getting to know the human and he's never attempted to make friends with one. Mostly out of fear of what Goldie might think... _No, _he thought_, I don't care what he thinks any more. If he doesn't like the fact that I'm talking to a human then he can go rot in his room for all I care. _The thought felt a little too cruel, but he didn't care any more. "Try not to break anything while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"Sure." Jeremy replied as he watched the blue rabbit exit out of the room. Something caught his eye, though. For a second he thought he was actually _swaying _his hips side-to-side at him. He's gone to college parties and clubs with his roommate and other buddies, so he's also had his fair share of girls wanting to have a good time. But unlike most of his friends, he rejected them and told that he wasn't into that sort of thing. He's been tempted, but always resisted at the last minute. He never thought he'd find himself suddenly becoming attracted to pair of feminine-looking hips belonging to a blue furry...

Blu wasn't gone very long, and returned soon returned with a grey colored tool box. "Here you go, dear."

Jeremy felt small shiver down his spine after hearing the word "dear" from his soft British accent. "Thanks..." he mumbled before flipping open the lid. "Hey, uh...I don't think I ever asked why you saved me..." Blu's eyes glittered darkly under the dim light and a tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Well..." For a moment Blu felt like a teenaged girl trying to confess her love to her crush. "I like you...for some reason..."

Jeremy looked up at the blue rabbit and suddenly locked eyes. He didn't realize it at first, but he suddenly developed a new found love for the color green. "'Like' how?" he asked, his voice starting to sound a bit shaky. "As in...a friend?"

A small, amused smile appeared on Blu's face before bringing it closer to the human's. "You could say that..." he purred softly. Jeremy's face suddenly turned a faint shade of red while his body started to quake. But not out of fear, for once. "Are you all right there, darling? You look a little red~."

_Shit..., _Jeremy swallowed and noticed just how dry his throat had suddenly become.

...

There was a tension that hung in the air, or so Mike believed. Neither him or Bonnie has spoken a word to one another since the incident the previous night. The wolf-like dog nervously approached the rabbit, who was sitting at his desk thinking of a song to write. "B-Bonnie?" he asked a bit shyly, his eyes looking away from the rabbit.

"Hm?" Bonnie replied as he jotted down some lyrics onto a sheet of line paper.

"A-ah..." Mike wasn't sure if Bonnie would accept his request. But he really needed to clear his head right now; anywhere but this building... "I-is it alright if I go up to roof by myself?" Bonnie's ears perked and his pencil fell out of his paw.

"What for?" he asked, keeping his gaze fixed on his paper and silently hoping that Mike wouldn't do what he thinks he's going to do.

"I-It's not what you think!" Mike added quickly. "I just need some time to myself and get some fresh air. I can't think right while in...here."

"... I understand." Bonnie nodded and picked up his pencil to resume his writing. "Just...be careful up there, alright?"

"Y-yeah." Mike nodded and left their room without another word. The pizzeria felt oddly empty aside from the noise he heard coming from Backstage. He sighed softly when he was greeted by a breeze of cold fall air after reaching the roof and sat himself on the edge; it reminded him of the time when Foxy first brought him up here and they watched the sunrise together. It seemed like a distant memory now, but thinking about it made his eyes water. To think that his life had been a lie this entire time struck him harder than anything he's experienced in his animatronic life.

Tear fell silently from his eyes and spilled on to his lap while he trying to connect everything Bonnie had told him with his night terrors. It was hard to believe, but he couldn't denie it. He was once human. The funny thing is, however, is that he even told Foxy that he was glad he wasn't human. He couldn't help but wonder what his human life was like. Bonnie gave him some details, but it wasn't enough. He wished he could learn more; to try and ask everyone around if they knew a "Mike Schmidt". He wondered if his apparent ex-girlfriend lived in the area. But he doesn't remember what she looks like...

_I wish Bonnie hadn't lied to me, _he thought sadly. _Even if he didn't know a lot, at least the things he did know would've been enough..._

Bonnie looked terribly sorry, but it's going to take a lot more than that to forgive him for what he did. Yet...Mike felt sympathy towards the rabbit. How hurt he must've felt in the end! All Bonnie wanted was someone to love, and he found it through him. Bonnie had been thinking of him when he decided to have him stuffed in a suit, and that thought alone made Mike feel a bit warm inside. He may not remember most of his human life, but he can't help but feel grateful to Bonnie for his new one.

Freddy was the closest thing he had to a father other than Bonnie. Foxy acted like the big brother and best friend he probably never had in his human life; he's also fun to hang around, too. Chica was always so kind to him; seeing her as a motherly big sister type. Blu... He had mixed feelings about him. After what he tried to do to him, yet hearing how hurt he was on the inside, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He was still hesitant around him, but he secretly hoped that they could be friends in the future. Thinking about all the good memories he made with the Fazbear family, maybe losing his human one wasn't so bad after all. He'll forgive Bonnie and the others for lying to him, eventually.

_It's settled, then. _Mike wiped away any tears that he still had on his face and smiled a small smile to himself. _I'm going to go back to Bonnie...and tell him how I feel now. Maybe we can try and make things right, even. _Filled with a newfound determination, Mike turned around and stood up from the edge to make his way back inside. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw somebody standing in the doorway. Nose wrinkled, lips curled back into a snarl, and dark blue eyes narrowed into a burning glare that screamed "murder". The young animatron felt a lump in his throat and took a few steps back.

"G-Goldie?" he whimpered.

Goldie didn't reply. He stepped out onto the roof and slammed the door behind him, the sound echoing faintly throughout the area. "_Finally_." he rasped as he took slow steps towards the now trembling canine. "It's just _you_ and _**me**_."

Mike's eyes frantically darted all over in search of a possible escape route, but found none. A feeling he hasn't felt since the incident with Blu crept its way in and replaced all other emtions he felt before. A small, surprised gasp left him when he almost fell over the edge of the roof. He briefly looked down at the painful looking drop before meeting Goldie's gaze as he drew closer. "W-w-what are you gonna do to me?" he asked fearfully.

A low growl emitted from Goldie's throat as he stared dead straight into his frightened eyes. "I'm going to finish the _job_."

...

Bonnie sat slouched in his chair with his arms hanging limply by his side as he stared at the ceiling with a blank stare. Crumpled up balls of paper littered the floor around him from his failed attempts in trying to write a new song. He found it difficult to clear his mind with Mike constantly on it. The events of last night sent chills down his spine whenever he tried to think about it. He's never seen so much hate in one's eyes; not even Goldie's can compare to it.

A depressed sigh left the purple rabbit before he stood up and dragged himself over to his door, planning to head over to the kitchen and fetch himself a glass of cold water. He didn't realize how parched he was until now. He frowned a bit to himself when he found the Dining Area to be completely silent save for the voices he heard coming from backstage. Not in a rush to hydrate himself, Bonnie went over to the backstage door and pressed his ear against it.

"But don't you ever get tired of eating pizza?" Jeremy asked.

"We don't always eat pizza, you know." Blu replied. "We eat other foods, too."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Fazbear's restaurant also serves a variety of pastas and salads, too."

"So I assume you eat salad most of the time, then?"

"I have to keep this sexy shape somehow~." Blu finished with a wink before smirking when he saw tint of red on the young man's cheeks. Bonnie blinked before pushing open the door, receiving slightly surprised stares. "Bonnie!" The blue rabbit said with both eyebrows raised. Bonnie pushed open the door further and fixed his eye on the instrument resting on the table. Fingerboard reattached; new guitar strings in place; a fresh coat of paint hiding any evidence of its repair. It seemed too good to be true, but his guitar looks just how it did the day he received it. He stared at it wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape, and seemingly unaware of the smirk that was present on his brother's face while Jeremy snickered.

"M-my guitar." He approached the table slowly and was tempted to pick it up. "H-how-"

"You have Jeremy to thank for fixing your stupid guitar." Blu interrupted him, sounding like his old self. Jeremy gave Blu a shocked look before looking over to his purple twin with a nervous expression. Bonnie looked over to the young man; any hate or murderous impulses he felt towards him instantly vanished and replaced with a feeling of happiness and gratitude.

"You have no idea how much this means to me..." Bonnie murmured while lightly running a finger down the firmly reattached fingerboard. He gave the red head a small smile. "Thanks."

"U-uh... You're welcome?" Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Dry paint covering most of his fingers and a bit smudged on his polo shirt. Bonnie chuckled and placed an assuring paw on his shoulder, feeling him tense up.

"Relax, lad. I'm not going to try and stuff you in a suit. I'm...done with that now..." A soft sigh of relief left Blu while Jeremy relaxed.

Just then the door creaked open even more and Jeremy suddenly felt every part of his body become paralyzed when he saw Freddy Fazbear standing in the doorway. The bear didn't seem to acknowledge him at the moment and focused his gaze on the twins. "Have any of you seen my brother?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Bonnie and Blu looked at one another before their heads at him in unison. Freddy suddenly looked a bit uneasy. "He's not in his room. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"When did you last see him?" Blu asked, starting to look uneasy himself. Goldie can be rather...unpredictable at times. It's always hard to guess what he's thinking with that poker face of his.

"At closing time." Freddy replied. "It's strange for him to leave his room like this. The only time he does is when we have a guard or a meeting."

"Did you check the roof?" Blu then asked.

"Not yet." Freddy then looked over to Bonnie saw that the rabbit had suddenly turned pale. "Bonnie? Are you all right, child?" The purple rabbit shook his head.

"No. Mike's on the roof, though..."

The three animatronics fell dead silent while Jeremy sat utterly confused. _This week just keeps getting weirder and weirder... _

Blu tensed when he remembered something Goldie had told him while comforting him after almost trying to choke him. His mind was a complete blur at the time, but he vaguely heard him say something about "finishing the job his brother started". The rabbit's ears dropped and his eyes widened as a dark realization kicked in. Ignoring the stares he was receiving he bolted out of the room and sprinted to the door that led to the roof.

_Please, please, please, please, _he mentally pleaded as he scrambled up the old metal stairs and feeling his heart drop to his stomach when after opening the door. Cold air brushed his blue fur when he stepped outside and felt every synthetic muscle in his body freeze at what he saw before him: Mike was pinned to the floor pawing at Goldie's paws that were currently wrapped tightly around his fragile neck in an iron-clad grip. But what made Blu sick to his stomach were the weak gags he made as he struggled to breathe.

Footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs and Bonnie gasped in horror at what he saw. "MIKE!" he screamed before attempting to run out the door, only to stop when Freddy suddenly grabbed him and held him back after seeing Goldie look over his shoulder and gave them a dark look.

"Try to stop me and I'll break his neck." he warned, earning a broken whimper beneath him.

"Just what the hell are you doing!? Stop it, brother!" Freddy yelled as he kept a firm hold on Bonnie, who was struggling to free himself. Goldie ignored him and tightened his grip, earning himself a strangled cry.

"He's killing him!" Bonnie wailed. "He's killing him! He's killing him!" Jeremy watched with his jaw dropped while Blu stood completely helpless... Or was he? He was the closest and could easily lunge out at Goldie from behind. But he couldn't making such hasty decisions. One false move and it could cost Mike possibly his life.

_Daddy bear... _A lone tear rolled down his cheek and hit the roof like a rain drop. Memories of the good times he remembered sharing with the golden bear flashed before his eyes. The honey-sweet voice he once had; the laugh he used to make almost every day; the smile he always had, despite how the day went... "...Is this what you really want, Goldie!?" he yelled, not thinking before he did. Without breaking his grip, Goldie looked over his shoulder and gave the blue rabbit a glare.

"Stay out of this, Blu." he warned. "I don't want to have to hurt you more than I already have..."

"You're STILL hurting me!" Blu cried angrily. "You may not think it, but you are! Why the hell are you going after Mike _now_ of all times? You've had your chance almost all month, now!"

Goldie tightened his grip as he glared into Mike's frightened sky blue eyes. "This little bastard ruined our lives. He corrupted my brother! He corrupted _you_! He corrupted everyone in this family!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's corrupted!" Bonnie snapped before Freddy hushed him.

"It's not Mike's fault that we've changed, Goldie." Blu said in a slightly calmer voice. "You were wrong about humans to begin with! Not all humans are greedy, cruel, destructive, or mindless! Some of them have reasons for being who they are. There is evil in this world, but most of it is created by the evil of others."

"It's not just about _that, _Blu!" Goldie snapped, his voice cracking and tears beginning to appear out of the corners of his dark eyes. "Humans murder one another for no reason! Some victims as young as a little girl who only wanted to celebrate her birthday with her family and friends! Do you have any idea what's it like to feel helpless? To just sit there and watch as she takes her last breath in your arms before stopping altogether..." He finished in a whisper.

Blu's features softened, but he kept his voice firm. "That's no excuse for you to lock yourself away for two years and come out a different bear. I _know _what it's like to feel helpless. I sat outside your door every fucking day in hopes that you'd let me in. Freddy was there for you! _I _was there for you. But instead you chose to shut us out. And for what? Over the death of a child that _you_ had no part of!"

Goldie fell silent, but still kept his grip around Mike. "It doesn't matter anymore." he whispered before cruelly squeezing Mike's neck even tighter. "I'm still going to kill this fucking mutt, SO THAT I WON'T HAVE TO CONTINUE FEELING LIKE A FUCKING FAILURE!"

"B-B-Bo-Bon..." Mike managed to whisper out.

"No! Mike!" Bonnie cried. For a moment, Freddy was actually starting to consider on releasing him when he heard what Blu said next.

"If you kill Mike here and now, then you _will _be a failure!"

Goldie suddenly paused and looked over to the blue rabbit once more, giving him a quizzical look. "What" he asked. Blu's ears drooped sadly, but he glared at the golden bear with both paws clenched into tight fists.

"Yes, you did fail to save that little girl. But if you kill Mike you will also fail to save yourself. You know as well as I do that you don't want to kill him. You remember how dull things were before? Hell, even _I'm _starting to like him a bit. Look how happy he's made everyone. The only reason I tried to violate him is because I thought you would change. I thought you would start to love me like how you did when I was little. I just wanted to have my Daddy bear back..."

Goldie slowly looked back down at Mike; his grip loosening slightly as he thought back to when he struck Blu for trying to do so, only to find out that he was doing it for him. As much as he hated Mike, he didn't want his own child doing something like _that _to him. Blu had gotten hurt because of him. Not just from him, but from his own twin brother as well. He knew the risks and consequences his actions would have, yet he still went with it. After all these years, he still never gave up on him.

"All I want is for this to end. Just stop with the killing, already." Blu took a careful step forward. "Please, Goldie? For me. Do it for me. Do it for Baby doll..."

Goldie lowered his head and allowed the tears he's been holding back for so long to fall silently. For a moment he thought he heard tiny familiar voice he hasn't heard in a very long time speak to him in the back of his head.

_"I lwove you, dwaddy bwear..."_

The tension in the air faded and relief swept in as Mike started to cough and gasp when the grip around his neck was completely gone. Freddy released Bonnie and the purple rabbit immediately ran over to the young canine, embracing him in a tearful hug. Goldie stood watched as the both of them cried in each other's arms until he heard Blu walk up to him and gently take his paw into his own.

"Come on, darling. Let's go inside." The blue rabbit said before reaching a finger up and gently wiping a tear away. "Everything's going to be fine now..."

Goldie looked down at him and blinked away the last of tears. "I-i-i-is it really?" he sniffled.

"Yeah..."

"H-h-h-how do you know?"

Blu looked into the bear's dark blue eyes and gave him his usual know-it-all smile. "Because I said so..." He surprised him next when he suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder; standing on his toes a bit so he would've have to pull him down just to hug him. "Promise me you won't leave us again, daddy bear. I don't want to lose you..."

"I-I..." Goldie struggled to speak, so he hugged his adoptive son back. It was the first real hug they've shared since the incident all those years ago.

"B-Bonnie?" Mike whimpered against the purple rabbit's chest.

Bonnie pulled away and smiled down tearfully at him. "Y-yes, love?"

Mike smiled back. "W-we have a lot to talk about, d-don't we..."

Bonnie let out a small laugh before pulling him back into a hug as more tears started to fall from his face. "Yes, love. Yes we do."

Freddy watched from the doorway; he felt a little teary-eyed himself. Jeremy, however, just stood there with his jaw dropped the entire time before throwing both his hands in the air in defeat. "You know what? I'm just gonna go hang out in my office because I have no fucking idea on what just happened." Freddy rolled his eyes and turned away from the four outside and closed the door behind him.

"You and I are going to have a little chat downstairs."

"Fine by me!" Jeremy said before following him down the stairs. This is going to be a hard one to explain to Zane...

**X.X**

**... I actually got a little teary-eyed while writing this chapter... ;-; The end is niegh, my friends. Very, very, very, niegh... But here's some stuff, though for the new follows, favs, and support! :D**

***Throws out plushie versions of animatronic Mike* **


	24. Chapter 24

Freddy!" Chica gasped when she spotted the bear entering the Dining Area and started to run over to him. Jeremy, who was beside Freddy, let out a surprised shout before quickly hiding behind the bear for protection. Chica paid no attention to him and quickly stopped in front of him. "Where were you? Foxy and I have been looking from top to bottom for you! And where are the others, too?"

Freddy calmly placed a paw on her shoulder and smiled softly. "It's a long story." he said, sounding exhausted. "I'll tell you once we find Foxy and sit down."

"Already here, matey." Foxy suddenly spoke from behind, surprising Jeremy and causing him to jump.

"Goddamn it!" he cursed in frustration, "What the hell is with you guys trying to give people heart attacks!?"

Chica frowned in annoyance at him before looking up at Freddy, who had a similar expression on his face. "Can we kill him?" Freddy looked down at her with a look that clearly said "no". "I was just kidding..." she added in a murmur.

"Let's all take a seat, shall we?" Freddy said. The four sat down in one of the dining tables and from there Freddy proceeded to tell them of the events that happened minutes ago. Occasionally he paused to answer some questions that were thrown at him from Foxy or Chica. Jeremy just sat there listening the whole time with a dumbfounded look on his face. He's witnessed a lot of fucked up things in his life, but this is probably the most fucked up of them all. He quickly brought out his phone and was surprised at how much time has passed. A loud grunt was suddenly heard and the four looked over to see Bonnie and Blu trying to carry an unconcious Goldie to his room.

Foxy, without warning, suddenly burst out laughing and slammed his fist on the table as he struggled to control himself. Chica was giggling uncontrollably while Freddy stood up from his seat and gave the brothers a quizzical look. "All his emotions must've really taken a lot out of him." Blu grunted with a sly grin.

"I can believe that." Freddy said. A small smile then appeared on his face and he gestured for both rabbits to hand Goldie over. "I'll take him back." He slung an arm over his brother's shoulder while placing his paw on his stomach to help him stand. "You three go relax. It's been a long night for all of us."

"You can say that again.." Bonnie mumbled while rubbing his shoulder. He then paused and smiled a bit when he felt Mike suddenly hug him from behind. He looked over his shoulder just as the young canine looked up and gave him a cute grin.

"Mikey?" Chica asked as her giggling started to die down. Mike's ears perked and his grin grew even wider when he laid eyes on the chick.

"Chica!" He squealed before running over and surprising her with a tight hug. Like always, he happily rubbed his head on her bib while wagging his tail like most dogs would do when they're happy. Chica, not knowing what to say, hugged back as an overwhelming sense of relief swept over her. Their hug lasted a good couple of seconds until Mike let out a sleepy yawn.

"Awww, is the cuddly puppy sleepy?" Chica cooed before playfully tapping a finger on his nose, receiving a giggle out of it.

"I'm going to turn in for the night." Bonnie said as he gently pulled Mike out of her arms and held him in his own. "Something...happened on the roof and-"

"We know, lad." Foxy said and stood beside Chica. "Freddy told us what happened. Ye better turn in right now." He then gestured with his exposed eye to Mike.

Bonnie nodded just as Mike started to doze off. "I guess I'll see you guys in the morning?"

"Don't you always?" Chica smiled teasingly while Foxy nodded.

"See ye in the mornin'."

"Right." The purple rabbit yawned and guiding Mike back to their room before they both crashed on the floor. Freddy returned a minute after they left and informed the rest of them that Goldie won't be working for the day.

"Tonight was truly something." Freddy removed his top hat and tiredly rubbed his face. Foxy gave the bear a worried look and gently cupped his cheek with his only paw.

"Ye wanna talk about it in private?" he asked quietly. Freddy smiled sleepily before placing his paw over Foxy's.

"I appreciate your concern, Foxy. I just need some rest myself. This whole ordeal has drained me both emotionally and physically." He then placed both paws on the fox's cheeks before placing a loving kiss on his forehead. "We can talk in private in the morning..."

"Aye, aye, Freddy." Foxy nodded slowly.

Jeremy watched in awkward silence until he felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked over to find Blu sitting beside him. He flinched a bit in surprise before frowning a bit at the rabbit while he smirked mischievously. Jeremy rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat. "Uhh..." He stiffened as Freddy, Foxy and Chica, turned their attentions over to him. "A-ahh... Am I, like, free to go or something?" Freddy's eyes softened a bit and nodded. Jeremy resisted to let out a cheerful whoop and simply thanked the bear before power walking to his office with a grin. His grin then dropped when he heard a pair of footsteps following close behind, but he already knew who they belonged to.

"So...uhm..." Jeremy sat in his office chair while Blu made himself comfortable on the desk, which surprisingly continued to stand despite his weight. "How are you feeling right now? I mean... Freddy told me what the big deal was and..."

Blu's ears drooped a bit, but he surprised the young man with a small smile. "Much better, actually. I highly doubt I'll have the old Goldie back, but maybe he'll leave Mike alone from now on."

Jeremy scooted his chair forward a bit and gazed at the rabbi's face, remembering what it looked like without all the unnecessary make-up. "Why do you use make-up all the time?" he asked curiously.

"It's a long story..." Blu laughed softly to himself. "Kids always had a..._tendency _to try and grab me with those dirty little hands of theirs, even when I was a child myself. I originally did the make-up out of fun, then out of looks, and then in hope that it would actually repel kids than attract them. Unfortunately it did the exact opposite."

A snicker slipped from Jeremy's lips and he quickly attempted to cover it up with his hand. "Sorry." he said, quickly regaining his composer. "But why still wear it if it doesn't scare away those brats?" Blu smiled slyly and gave him a wink.

"I find pleasure admiring myself in the mirror most of the time~."

Jeremy found himself blushing slightly before awkwardly clearing his throat and ignoring the mischievous look Blu gave him. "So...tell me about yourself!" he said, managing to put up a smile. Blu raised a brow before leaning forward slightly and giving him a half-lidded look.

"What if I told you that the only thing I called a "best friend" was a marionette doll given to me by the very bear who shut his entire family out for two years during my childhood?"

Jeremy almost had trouble taking in what he heard, but quickly got the picture. "I-I didn't know that..." he murmured. Blu smiled a bit and reached his paw out to gently run his fingers through his copper red hair. The young man froze in his seat and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"It's fine..." Blu said softly. "I'm doing better now."

"Er..." Jeremy gulped. "Do you still have this doll?"

Flashbacks of the doll, broken and abused, being forcefully stuffed into a chest that was kept under his bed flashed across Blu's vision and prompting him to grip the edge of the desk with his other paw. "Yeah. But it's broken now... It's just a toy, though."

"May I see it?" Jeremy asked as he felt him remove his paw from his hair. A slightly surprised look appeared on Blu's face.

"Really?" he asked. "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jeremy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "It can't be that bad. The doll from _Annabelle _is most likely scarier than your's."

"I don't know whether or not I should take that as an insult, but I'll let it slide." Blu frowned at the human. He got off the desk and quickly exited out of the Office. He swiftly made his way to his room and slipped inside quietly so he wouldn't wake any of the others. He flipped the light switch up and knelt down on both knees beside his bed. For a moment his throat tightened as he pulled out a wooden chest with a flat top. He gingerly ran his fingers across the smooth surface before flipping up the silver buckles and opening the lid.

His eyes fixated themselves on the marionette doll squashed inside along with many other objects from his childhood; the head, right arm and left leg, completely broken off from being slammed against the wall. He stared at the grinning face and felt his heart tighten painfully. He gathered up the pieces and carried them back to Jeremy, who looked like he was about to doze off. The young man quickly sat up in his chair and eyed the bundle in Blu's arms curiously.

"Is that it?" he asked, pointing a finger at the broken doll. "That thing doesn't even look close to being scary!"

Blu's ears perked a bit and he looked up at him with a stunned face. "Y-you really think so?" He cradled the broken doll close to his chest.

"Yeah!" Jeremy got up from his seat and examined the marionette doll closer. "It's not _that _creepy. Hell, the doll from _Annabelle _is more fucked up than this old thing." He then held both his hands out and gave the blue rabbit a trustworthy look. "May I hold it?"

"_Him_." Blu corrected softly as he handed the broken doll over to the young man with some hesitation. "I always saw it as a him..." Jeremy gently placed the doll on his desk and inspected the damage under the light like a doctor seeing a patient.

"This thing's seen better days, huh..." He chuckled softly before giving Blu a smile; the friendliest smile Blu's ever seen from him. "If you want I could take him back to my place and fix him up for you?"

Blu's green eyes widened and started to glitter darkly. "I'd like that..." he said softly. "I'd like that. I really would."

"Alrighty, then!" Jeremy clapped his hands just as the morning bell started to ring. "I'll take this little guy home and fix him right up for you. I can't guarantee when I'll have him done, though. I'm tired as shit right now." He finished with a yawn. Blu chuckled, lowering his eyelids in a half-lidded look again.

"Take as long as you need, darling~. I'm a very patient bunny." He purred in a soft, almost husky voice. Jeremy felt a shiver run down his spine before he let out an awkward cough and quickly picked the doll off the desk and shuffling out of the room. Blu followed him close behind to the door. Just before he pushed the door forward, he paused and looked back at Blu, staring into his glistening green eyes that mange to burn into his memory.

"Hey, uhh... Can I ask you something?"

Blu raised a brow and placed a paw on his hip. "Sure. What is it?" A light tint of red appeared on Jeremy's cheeks as he opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the sound of footsteps entering the area. Mike stretched his arms as high as he could while letting out a long, cute yawn. Bonnie, who was following close behind, smirked and suddenly jabbed two fingers into both his sides. Mike's eyes snapped open and a yelp escaped from his jaws as he jumped in reaction. "Bonnie!" he laughed as he fell back against the purple rabbit, who quickly caught him and hugged him close from behind. Blu couldn't help but make a small smile at them.

_Amazing, _he mused inwardly, _Despite finding out the truth, he still acts like a child._

"Are they always like this?" Jeremy suddenly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. The blue rabbit rolled his eyes while sighing loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

"Yes."

Bonnie rolled his eyes as well before placing a quick peck on Mike's cheek and lovingly taking his paw and walking up to the two at the door together. "How are you feeling, Blu?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Blu replied in his usual tone. Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Yep. You're fine."

"_Evidently~_" Blu sang before teasingly booping his brother's nose and receiving a small giggle from Mike. Bonnie shot his twin a glare, but reminded himself that he was only messing around. Jeremy snickered to himself. As much as he would surprisingly love to stay, he needed to head home since his roommate would be needing the car to get to his job. Seemingly forgetting about his question from earlier, Blu and the others bid the human a farewell and watched him from behind the doors as he made his way to his car.

However, something didn't feel right. Blu's left ear twitched and he focused his eyes on three, rather large, hooded figures walking in Jeremy's direction. Bonnie and Mike noticed them as well. Something in Mike suddenly clicked and a small whimper left his muzzle as he hid himself behind Bonnie. "What's the matter, love?" he asked when he noticed the sudden change in his behavior.

"Those three look familiar..." he whimpered. "I don't like them... I don't like them..."

Blu pressed his paws and face against the glass as the trio got closer. Jeremy, who was unaware of their approach, was carefully placing the doll in the backseat of the car. He then spotted the three just after closing the door.

"Hey there, ginger! Got something good on ya today?" A masculine voice asked a bit too cheerfully. The trio were actually a group of men; two blondes, one of them with sandy blonde hair, and one a brunette. All three wore similar grey hoodies with their hands tucked in its pockets and ripped up jeans. They were a common group that tended to roam around the area and cause a ruckus. Jeremy frowned at them and kept a cool posture, holding both his hands up a bit.

"Hey, man." he said nonchalantly. "I don't wanna cause anything, 'kay? Just let me get in my car and be on my merry way."

"Not until you give us what you have first, ginger." The brunette demanded with a shit-eating grin on his freckled face.

"For starters: I'm not a fucking ginger. I have fucking brown eyes and no fucking freckles on my fucking face. And second: get outta my fucking way." He added before shoving the brunette and causing him to fall flat on the pavement. Big mistake.

"Oh, you're gonna get it big time, ginger." The ringleader pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and pointed it threateningly at Jeremy. Jeremy suddenly froze and eyed the blade fearfully. The men were only two years older than him, but were bigger and looked more masculine compared to his average frame.

"I-I...a-ah..." Jeremy struggled to come up with a diversion so that he could turn around and at least try to make a run for it.

"You better cough up whatever shit you have before things start to get bloody up in here." The sandy blonde warned while punching his palm in a threatening manner. Jeremy trembled in fear and closed his eyes, only to snap them open when a loud screech suddenly broke the morning silence around them. The ringleader let out a surprised yelp as he was viciously grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. A flash of blue crossed the sandy blonde's face before it was replaced with stars as he fell beside his fallen comrade. Blu immediately stood in front of Jeremy while glaring dangerously at the trio who were currently writhing on the pavement.

"Shit! Let's get out of here!" The brunette cried before making a run for it.

"That bitch is crazy!" The sandy blonde added before running onto the road with his friend.

"You better watch your back, ginger!" The ringleader warned before joining his friends.

"And don't let us ever catch you here again!" Bonnie called after them before turning to his brother, who was trying to comfort the shivering man pressed against him.

"Are you all right, darling?" Blu asked in a soft, gentle voice.

"Y-y-yeah..." Jeremy replied shakily and giving him a thankful smile. "Thanks..." he said before quickly getting into the driver's seat of his car and starting it up. Mike, who was watching from inside the pizzeria, turned around after hearing footsteps and saw Freddy standing just a few feet from him with Foxy, who was still half asleep and leaning against the bear for support.

"Michael?" Freddy asked before yawning a bit. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in Bonnie's room right now?"

"I-I..." Mike never felt more relived in his life after hearing the main doors creak open as Bonnie and Blu walked in. They both paused and froze when they saw Freddy standing in the Dining Area, who now had a shocked expression on his face. His blue eyes suddenly flashed dark and a deep growl rumbled in his chest. The growl itself was loud enough to snap Foxy awake and prompt him to step away from the bear as he flew into a rage.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING OUTSIDE!?" he screeched loudly. So loud that for a moment Bonnie thought he felt the ground shake. Both brothers stared blankly at Freddy in silence for a good full minute until Blu lowered his eyelids halfway and gave Bonnie a slap on the back.

"Well it's been great knowing you, Bon Bon." he said in a monotonous voice. Bonnie, however, simply facepalmed.

Freddy was angry during most of the hour as Bonnie and Blu explained their reason for leaving the building. Going beyond the pizzeria doors was extremely prohibited, and could result in severe consequences from management if they found out. They've only been out of the building on a few rare occasions, and that was when they had permission from the manager to go camping in the woods behind the pizzeria for a night; they've even gotten permission to go out on Halloween, as well.

It took a few back rubs from Foxy and a while to think that Freddy finally calmed down. He never got angry easily, but when he does then watch out. Chica had surprisingly managed to sleep through the entire thing and came out just as things were settling down. The day went on like normal aside from the fact that Goldie wasn't around. Mike stayed in Bonnie's room like usual and managed to take a nap without having any night terrors. He still has them, but they aren't as severe as they were before he knew the truth.

"And don't forget to listen to your parents, children!" Freddy called out from stage while waving the remaining families goodbye. The children giggled and happily waved back while following their parents out the door. As soon as the last child was out of sight the animatrons sagged their shoulders and sighed with relief.

"Today was exhausting." Chica said while walking with her back slightly hunched and arms dangling down beside her. The group chuckled and Foxy rubbed her back.

"We've had worse days, lass." he said.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Chica asked when they stopped in the center of the corridor where there bedrooms were at. She briefly glimpsed at Blu before looking back at Freddy. "I mean... Are we gonna try and go after the guard tonight?"

Everyone fixed their attention over to the brown bear as he stared at Chica with a pondering expression. After a full minute of silence, Freddy closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. We won't go after him anymore." He darted his eyes over to Blu and saw him relax where he stood. "So tonight we can act like how we normally would. But killing the guard is forbidden. Understood?" The younger animatrons nodded in unison and Freddy nodded back in approval. "Good."

...

"Bonnie? Bonnie?"

"Mmm?" Bonnie opened his eyes and found Mike looking down at him while sitting on his abdomen and holding himself up with both paws pressing on his chest. Mike grinned and wagged his tail excitedly.

"Can we go spend time at the lounge? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Bonnie closed his eyes again and sighed. "I don't know, love..." he moaned tiredly. "Today was pretty tiring for me and-"

Mike tucked his ears back and gave him the best puppy eyes he could do. "Pleaaaaaaaaaase?" He added a few small whimpers in the end for effect. If Bonnie had eyebrows he would've raise one at how desperate the young canine acted. The things he did just to get him to do something with him.

"Fine." Bonnie sighed in defeat.

"Yaaaaaay!" Mike cheered happily before giving him a surprise kiss. He smirked mischievously when he saw the look on his face and slowly trailed his muzzle up to his ear and whispered, "_I'll find a way to pay you back, love~._" He giggled when he felt the purple rabbit shiver beneath him and happily jumped off him. "Now come on!" he said while eagerly pulling on his arm for him to get up.

"Alright, alright, just let me put on my bow-tie." Bonnie chuckled fondly before getting out of bed. He took the red bow from his nightstand and quickly tied it around his neck and followed the young canine out the door. They both held paws while making their way over to the lounge. Once inside they both plopped down on the couch and snuggled against each other.

"I love you, Bonnie." Mike cooed while happily rubbing his cheek against his chest. Bonnie smiled softly and proceeded to caress his head.

"I love you too, Mike."

The two spent a moment of silence in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling until Mike suddenly looked up at Bonnie and blushed. "U-uhm... Bonnie?" He asked a bit shyly.

"What is it, love?" Bonnie replied. The blush on Mike's face seemingly grew more redder.

"When I was human..." he started off slowly. "What made you attracted to me?"

Bonnie stared at Mike with a blank face before slowly blinking his eyelids. "I actually wondered that myself." he replied with a small chuckle in the end. "I will admit that I was actually attracted to your eyes."

Mike cocked his head. "M-my eyes?"

Bonnie nodded and gently brushed his paw over his cheek. "They reminded me of the sky. I've never been outside during the day because of my duties and the fact that an organic animatronic rabbit walking around would be pretty fucking weird. The only time we did get to out is at night. When we were younger, Freddy used to take us out trick or treating on Halloween."

"Ooooooh." Mike wagged his tail a bit in interest.

"But the only time I saw the sky during the day is through a window or on television. But I slowly learned that there were other things that made me attracted to you..."

"I'm still upset with you and the others for lying to me, you know..." Mike said with a small frown. Bonnie smiled and softly caressed his head.

"I know, love. But I still love you." He finished with a playful boop to Mike's nose. Mike was unable to keep his frown and started giggling. He then jumped on his lap and rubbed his nose against his with a grin.

"I still love you too, Bonnie~."

_Crash!_

Mike and Bonnie looked over in the direction of the noise as their ears perked in alarm. "W-what was that?" Mike asked, suddenly starting to feel a bit uneasy and pressed himself against the rabbit for comfort.

"I don't know, love." Bonnie replied before gently nudging for him to get off. Mike got off his lap and both animatronics stood up. Bonnie felt an uneasy feeling suddenly form in his gut as he gripped the knob and slowly started to turn it. He only managed to open the door wide enough to look through when he saw the outline of a hooded figure walking amongst the tables. He quickly closed the door just as a gasp escaped him.

"W-what's wrong, Bonnie?" Mike asked, his voice quivering a bit.

"Ssh!" Bonnie shushed him quickly before peeking out again. His synthetic blood ran cold when he spotted the hooded figure again, this time talking to another. "Shit." the rabbit muttered under his breath before closing the door and turning his attention back to Mike, who was trembling where he stood. "Mike." he said in a calm voice, placing both paws on his shoulder. "I need you to listen to me. There are people _in _the building."

"W-what?" Mike's eyes widened. There were never people here after hours. Aside from the guard, of course. "A-are they burglars?"

"I don't know." Bonnie admitted. "I don't see why people would want to break into a place like this." This wasn't the first time it's happened. People who've managed to break in were mostly just teenagers wanting to see if the rumors about animatronics stuffing people into suits was true. But they were usually scared off instead of being stuffed when spotted. Bonnie had a feeling that these weren't teenagers wanting to have a good time, though. He already had a hunch on who they could be.

"H-hey!" Jeremy's voice called outside. Bonnie quickly spun around and opened the door just in time to see the young man come running out of the West Hall with his flashlight shining on the men, who raised their arms to shield their faces from the bright light. "What the hell are three doing here? You're in big trouble now!" The three men then laughed, causing Jeremy to regret what he said.

"I think it's _you _who's the one in trouble here, ginger." The middle man pulled his hood down to reveal the bleach blonde ringleader, who was grinning evilly at the now nervous young man.

"...Well fuck me, then." Jeremy frowned and dropped his flashlight. "What the hell do you guys want? There's nothing of value here."

"We didn't come here to steal anything, shithead!" the ringleader snapped. "We came here to wreck the fucking easter bunnies who humiliated us!"

"Yeah! So where the hell are they?" the brunette yelled, hitting a crowbar he held against a table threateningly.

"Why should I tell you?" Jeremy placed both his hands on his hips in a firm manner. "You three have been causing nothing but trouble in this area for a while now, and everybody is getting sick and tired of your shenanigans! All you do is steal and mug people!"

"Your point?" the sandy blonde man asked.

"You deserved to get your asses kicked by bunnies. I just wished I caught the whole thing on camera." Jeremy finished with a smirk. This aggravated the ringleader. His right eye twitched before he stomped his foot angrily on the floor.

"Alright. I've had enough of this bullshit!" he shouted. Jeremy suddenly felt his world come to a dead halt when he soon found himself facing the end of a semi-automatic pistol pointed directly at him. The color drained from his face and the smirk he had quickly dropped. He was starting to wish he brought out the switchblade instead.

"No!"

Bonnie's eyes widened when he spotted his brother suddenly come running out of the East Hall and quickly stood himself in front of the guard protectively. "Blu!" he snapped as he suddenly burst out of the lounge without thinking. "Just what the hell are you doing!?"

Blu shot his brother a surprised look before glaring at him. "What does it look like I'm doing you bloody idiot? I'm trying to protect my friend, here!"

"The guy has a _fucking_. _GUN!_" Bonnie yelled, attracting the attention of Chica and Foxy, who were hanging out in the kitchen. Foxy had opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it when he saw the scene in front of him. Chica peeked over his shoulder and gasped in horror.

"Blu!" she screeched. She was about to run out and attempt to tackle the ringleader, but stopped when Foxy quickly grabbed her and held her back.

"Don't do anythin' hasty, lass!" he told her sternly. "That landlubber has a weapon on him that can do more harm than me hook!" He then flinched and his eyepatch flipped up in surprise when a loud popping noise was heard. Chica and Mike screamed while Bonnie and Blu stared at the small, black, smoking hole in the ceiling.

"Alright!" The ringleader snapped with an almost manic look on his face. "Anyone else want to try and play hero? Huh?" A door was heard opening and the Fazbear brothers came walking out of Goldie's room. They stopped at the entrance of the corridor and felt their hearts skip a beat when they saw the gun in the man's hand. Clenching his right paw into a tight fist, Freddy cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Put. The gun. _Down_." he said in a calm, but firm tone of voice. The three men laughed, angering Freddy a bit.

"Not a chance, Smokey the bear." The ringleader grinned mockingly at him before looking around the room. "Are there any more of you freaks I should worry about?" He said aloud. The others said nothing and continued to stare at him in fear.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Jeremy asked from behind Blu. "These guys did nothing wrong! Yeah, I mean you got your asses kicked by two rabbits, but it's me you should be coming after!"

"Shut it, ginger!" the ringleader snapped before firing another warning shot. This time at an old photograph that hung on the wall and knocking it down. "For fucks sake you're like that one guy we beat the shit out of a while back."

A soft, quiet gasp, left Mike when a sudden realization struck him. Bonnie had mentioned him coming to work one day looking all beaten up, and in his night terror he's seen three men beat him to a pulp. "Bonnie." he whispered up to the rabbit weakly. "It's _them_. They're the ones who hurt me." Bonnie snapped his head down to Mike, giving him a surprised look before slowly turning his attention back to the three men. The ones who hurt _his _Mike...

"I'll make them pay, love." he whispered back. "I swear it."

"I'll kill you _after _I bust a cap in this bitch circus freak's skull." The ringleader grinned cruelly while his companions laughed behind him. Goldie stood and watched in eerie silence as his eyes rested upon the gun in the man's hand. Blu, however, suddenly had an annoyed look on his face and rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone always think that I'm a fucking gi-"

A shout ripped from Jeremy's throat when the shot was fired. Chica screamed while Foxy hugged her close and immediately told her to look away.

"BONNIE BLU!" Bonnie screeched.

**X.X **

**o_o **

**... Sorry about the late update. Real life's been a pain, and I've had trouble writing this chapter. But hey! Just one more to go :D **

**I should also mention that Blu and Jeremy are NOT in a relationship right now. I mean, you don't just fall in love with someone who originally wanted to kill you. Unless you have Stockholm Syndrome... Anyway, thanks for the continued support you guys been giving me :) Oh yeah. I should also remind you guys that the doll Blu has is NOT the marionette from FNAF 2.**

***Throws out more punching bags of Balloon Boy because that little bastard keeps making me screw up on Night 6***


	25. Chapter 25

_Happy birthday dear Sally! Happy birthday to you."_

_Goldie smiled and clapped along with everyone else as the little girl blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Cameras went off and praises from her family filled the ears of everyone present. Her mother crouched down and placed a loving kiss on her rosey cheek before hugging her close. The girl giggled before receiving another kiss. Goldie scanned the room until he relaxed when spotting two little rabbits chasing each other in the arcade section of the building. He then felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked over to meet his brother's gaze._

_"Is everything all right?" he asked in a whisper. _

_"Yeah. Just checking on the little ones." Goldie replied. _

_Freddy chuckled softly. "They're growing up so fast. Before we know it they'll be taking our places under the spotlight." _

_Goldie smiled at the thought of seeing his little Baby doll on stage. "I don't know about Blu. He seems to get nervous whenever we bring him on stage." _

_"Give him time." Freddy said, placing a paw on his shoulder. "He's still not used to being around humans." _

_The golden bear sighed before shrugging. "I'm just worried for him. That's all."_

_A popping noise was suddenly heard, followed by the screaming of a nearby customer. Everyone at the party turned just as the clerk at the front fell to the floor gripping his shoulder. A man in his mid-thirties with messy jet black hair, and dressed in a purple overcoat with matching pants and black shoes, stood over the employee's writing form with a sheepish grin._

_He raised his head to reveal glazed half-lidded eyes with bags under them and a small soul patch goatee on his chin. Gun held tightly in his hand, the man in purple made his way over to the party with a sheepish grin on his face. Everyone stood watching, petrified in cold fear. Couples held onto each other and frightened children ran to their parents. Goldie and Freddy stood behind Sally and eyed the man as he got closer. Goldie turned his attention over to the man dressed in a blue security uniform and saw him trembling with a look of fear in his foam green eyes; mouth slightly agape and hands shaking as he sweated profusely. _

What are you waiting for? _Goldie thought to himself as he continued to eye the guard expectingly. _It's your job after all... _But the man just stood there. Shaking. _

_The purple man stopped at the other end of the long table and stared at the confused, yet frightened girl, before chuckling to himself and slowly aiming the gun at her. Everyones eyes widened, yet nobody dared to make a move. Freddy slowly looked over to his brother and found him busy staring at the guard. _What is that damn fool doing just standing there? You have a gun of your own for Pete's sake! Use it!_ Freddy darted his eyes all over the place frantically until he found Bonnie and Blu hiding underneath one of the seats in the waiting area. Knowing that they're safe, he relaxed a bit before turning his attention back to the purple man, who was now giggling maniacally. _

Maybe if I try to sneak around and get him from behind... _It wasn't a very good plan. But if the guard wasn't going to do anything then he would have to matters in his own paws. The purple man started to laugh and giggle while the hand holding the gun started to shake uncontrollably. Freddy slowly, cautiously, inched himself behind the group of people while the purple man was still focused on the child. He just needed to be close enough to grab his weapon. This man was clearly unstable to be holding one in the first place. A soft grunt left Freddy as he bumped into a nearby table. It would turn out to be the biggest error he would regret making for the rest of his life. _

_The purple man abruptly stopped laughing and suddenly fixed his empty grey eyes on the bear, who instantly froze on the spot. They locked eyes briefly and right away Freddy knew that something was very wrong with this human. The man started laughing again and looked back at the girl, who was still staring at him with a curious expression after she heard a click come from his gun. The man wrapped his finger around the trigger and pulled..._

_..._

Blu fell to the floor with a _thud_ that echoed throughout the now silent building. "Alright!" The ringleader said, still holding his gun up and looking at the other animatronics as they stared at Blu's fallen form in both shock and horror. Freddy's jaw tightened, but calmly walked up to the men in eerie silence. The ringleader immediately aimed his gun at the bear, but Freddy looked hardly intimidated. "What you gonna do, Smokey? Huh? What you gonna do?"

Freddy said nothing. Instead he quickly darted his eyes over to Foxy, who was looking back at him with a nod. His eyes then darted over to Bonnie, who looked about ready to kill someone. Mike was hiding behind Bonnie, but kept his eyes fixed on Blu's body. Jeremy just stared at Blu's body with watery, stunned eyes. He didn't need to see how Bonnie was feeling; he could already sense that he's ready to snap in any moment. Foxy whispered something in Chica's ear slit and she nodded silently. Freddy stared straight into the blonde man's eyes and, for a moment, thought he saw him shiver.

"I'm going to say it again: Put. The gun. Down." he said calmly. The ringleader scoffed and wrapped his finger around the trigger again.

"Bite me!" he said with a breathy chuckle.

Freddy smirked. "Be careful what you wish for."

A loud screech was suddenly heard and the ringleader spun around just in time to see Foxy dashing towards him with his hook in the air and bottom jaw flopping up and down. The blonde never got the chance to pull the trigger when the fox suddenly clamped his sharp teeth down on his forehead. He dropped his gun from the shock and frantically tried to pry his jaws off. His friends watched in horror as he flailed his arms around as blood started to trail down the side of his face. A sickening noise was heard and Foxy roughly yanked his head back while still clamped down on the man's skull. Blood, bone fragments, and even bits of brain matter, flew all over the carpet and nearby tables. The ringleader's thrashing ceased and a lobotomized look was plastered on his face as he fell to the floor limbly with a large bleeding hole on his forehead. Blood dripped from Foxy's chin as he spat out what remained of the man's frontal lobe and watched it land beside him in a squishy wet mess.

"Y-y-you bit off his fucking brain!" The brunette cried while pointing a shaky finger at the pile of meat on the floor.

"Nope. Ol' Foxy just bit off his frontal lobe." The pirate fox flashed the frightened man a grin, revealing the small splats of blood that now stained his teeth.

"Y-you monster!" The sandy blonde man cried as he backed into a table and flinched. "T-t-this is all just fucked up!"

"It's called _payback_." Bonnie hissed as he, Foxy, Goldie, and Freddy, slowly started to approach the two men.

"And now..." Freddy's eyes flickered dark. "_**We're going to do the same to you two.**_"

"FUCK THIS!" The brunette screamed and threw his crowbar at the group before making a break for it down the West Hall with his remaining friend.

"Bonnie! Foxy! You two get the West Hall!" Freddy barked. "Goldie and I will try and get them from the east." Foxy and Bonnie nodded silently before quickly running for the West Hall. Freddy then turned his attention over to Chica. "Chica!" Chica snapped her attention over to him, still in a shock. "Stay with Blu and make sure he doesn't die on us." A shiver shot up her spine, but she bobbed her head before quickly running over to where Jeremy had fallen to his knees and had gently turned the blue rabbit over so that he was lying on his back. Freddy and Goldie turned and went down the East Hall. A shout was heard from the Office and both doors suddenly slammed down.

"_**I will kill them**_." Goldie said under his breath, his eyes now black with white pin-pricks. "_**I swear it. For Baby doll...**_" He flinched slightly when he felt his brother place his paw on his shoulder. Freddy didn't need words to comfort his brother and simply gave him a reassuring squeeze. Goldie's eyes flickered back to normal and stared back at his. For a moment Freddy thought he saw a small smile on his maw.

...

"Come on, Blu!" Jeremy cried as he placed both his hands around the fresh bullet wound on his right shoulder and pressed down. "You can't die on us like this!"

Chica, who was kneeling across from the young man, looked over her shoulder and focused on Mike as he watched worriedly from the lounge. "Mikey!" she said hastily. "I need you to go to the middle cupboard in the lounge and take out the med kit inside. Hurry!"

Mike barely had time to process what she said, but nodded and quickly went over to the cupboards that were on the walls above the small counter in the kitchen-like section of the room. "U-uh...Chica?" he called as he stared at the four cupboards in front of him. "Which one's the middle one?"

"The second one on the left!" Chica called back.

Mike reached over and opened the cupboard, but felt his heart sink when he found nothing but a few cups in them. "There's only cups in it, Chica!" He heard the chick curse something to herself before replying.

"Check the other one!"

"Which one?" Mike asked.

"The second one on the right!" She then paused for a moment and re-thought her answer. "No, wait, uh, the first one on the left! Or maybe it is the second one on the right..." She muttered to herself before seeing the look Jeremy was giving her. "Just check all of them until you find an orange bag with a red cross!"

Mike quickly opened the rest of the cupboards and felt relieved after finding the med kit in the first one on the right. He grabbed the black handle and quickly scurried out and handing it to Chica before kneeling beside her. He stared at Blu's unconcious face while listening to the zipper of the med kit quickly open up and couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. His ears flattened against his skull and he gently took the rabbit's blue paw into his own. "Blu..."

Jeremy watched with interest as Chica swiftly brought out the tools that would be needed to remove the bullet from Blu's shoulder. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. Chica suddenly paused.

"Uhh... Not really." she admitted. "I was actually, sort of, hoping you would do it yourself since you're a human and all..." She gave him a nervous grin. Jeremy rolled his eyes and took out a pair of gloves he spotted in the kit.

"I've seen some stuff on television, so I have a good idea on what to do." he said as he put the gloves on. "May I admit something? I never thought you guys were _this _alive. I mean, the way you all show emotion and all just looks so human... And you guys _kill _humans."

"We don't kill _every _human we see, you know." Chica frowned and had an offended look in her eyes. "We only go after the guards is all."

"But why?" Chica was surprised when she heard Mike's voice beside her. The former human had a crestfallen look on his face as he continued to hold Blu's paw. He sounded slightly hurt, too. "Why do you always go after the guard? What did they ever do to you?"

Jeremy looked over to the yellow bird and waited to hear a answer from her. A deep sigh left her as her eyes slipped closed. "Freddy always taught me that humans were nothing but cruel, mindless monsters who do nothing but hurt each other over the simplest things. I once asked him myself why we always went after the guard; he told me that we're only "punishing" him or her for not doing his or her job right. I never understood what he meant, but I just went with it."

"Oh..." Jeremy understood what she meant, remembering what Blu told him about the guard in '77 not doing his job and letting a little girl die on her birthday... He wondered if Chica knew this, but decided not to ask since he needed to get to work in removing the bullet out of Blu. "I sure hope don't fuck this up..." he murmured to himself as he picked up a pair of tweasers.

"You're going to be okay, Blu..." Mike whispered to the rabbit tearfully. "You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay..."

...

"Fuck! Why aren't they budging?" The brunette cried after checking the lights in the West Hall to find both Foxy and Bonnie still standing behind the glass window. "Fuck, man! Fuck!"

"Shut up!" his sandy blonde companion snapped before checking the feed on the monitor. "Why the hell are there numbers dropping?"

"How should I know, dipshit?" The brunette snapped. "I can't think straight with killer furries outside!" A lound pound against the west door caused both men to jump. "Shit, man! What the fuck was that!?"

The sandy blonde man felt his legs start to shake and allowed the tablet to slip from his hands. "Y-you know what?" he said as he suddenly soiled himself, "Fuck all this! I'm getting the hell out of here!" He turned around, got down on all fours, and proceeded to craw through the man-sized vent while ignoring the pleas of his brunette friend begging him to stay. There was a sudden loud _whirring _sound, followed by the lights going out in the Office and both doors opening. The sandy blonde stopped briefly when he heard a blood curdling scream from his remaining friend before being followed by dead silence.

Heart racing, the man continued making his way down the vent without a clue as to where it led to. His hopes were lifted when he spotted a grated entrance down a turn and immediately went for it. But his hopes were shattered when he found that it wouldn't budge. "Come on!" he growled under his breath as he pulled and pushed harder until he finally gave up. Tears brimmed his eyes for the first time in years as he struggled to think of another way to escape. He'd left his crowbar back in the office, and there is no way in hell he's going back there. Noise reverberated off the silver walls and the man froze. He silently prayed that whoever was crawling through wouldn't bother to go further. But unfortunately his prayers were never answered. A sudden strike to his leg caused him to let out a screech of pain. He heard cackling behind him before falling on his stomach as he was pulled back.

"NO!" he screamed as he clung onto the grate for dear life. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" One by one his fingers lost their grip and leaving him down to his pinky, which didn't stay on long. The man sobbed and wailed as he was being dragged back to the office on his stomach. Foxy removed his hook from his leg, only to slam it down on the man's right shoulder and digging it in so he wouldn't attempt to try and wiggle himself free when he brought him Backstage. The fox showed little care as he dragged the wailing blonde down the West Hall and to the open door of the backstage area where Bonnie, Freddy, and Goldie, were already waiting for him with the other two.

"Caught him." Foxy said as he yanked his hook out of the man's shoulder, blood dripping from the tip and onto the checkered floor. The man cried out and gripped his shoulder in pain while curling up into a ball. The ringleader layed splayed out on the floor with a zoned out look and giant hole where his forehead was while the brunette was struggling to even move after being beaten into a bloody mess. Bonnie folded his arms over his chest as he gave the trio a livid look.

"So what should we about them?" he asked in a bitter voice. "They don't deserve to experience the "Joy of Creation"."

"You're right about that, Bon Bon." Freddy agreed. "After all the pain they've caused, they don't even deserve to die by our paws."

"Then what do you suggest we do then, brother?" Goldie asked. Freddy cupped his chin as he pondered for a solution before snapping his fingers and giving his family members a sinister grin.

"I've got an idea." He went over to the selves and picked out three heads and placed them each on the men.

"What are ye doin' there, Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"Just a little something I remembered that one guard who used to leave messages bring up." Freddy replied with a smirk as he placed the Freddy head on the ringleader. He then went over to a hook where an old rustic key hung and took it. The others watch wide eyed as he unlocked the padlock on the metal basement door. They didn't question his choices, though, and just watched as he tossed the men in one by one. "Are there any spare endoskeletons?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Last time I heard there's two down there." Goldie replied. Freddy eyed the endoskeleton that was sitting hunched over on the edge of the table before grabbing it and tossing it down the stairs.

"I'd try and not move a muscle if I were you!" Freddy called down before slamming the door close and re-attaching the padlock.

"What was that about?" Bonnie finally asked. Freddy merely folded his arms and gave the trio a half-lidded smile as muffled screams were suddenly heard coming from the other side; followed by strange roars that sounded distorted and other noises that couldn't be identified. "I believe we should leave and go see how the others are doing." Freddy finally spoke. The others nodded silently in agreement and quickly shuffled out of the room just as the noises grew louder and more...nauseating.

...

"There." Jeremy breathed after finally removing the bullet from Blu's shoulder and quickly placing it down on the floor. "I've done all that I could." he said while looking at both Mike and Chica.

"I guess all we can do now is hope for the best, then..." Chica sighed softly as they looked down at the unconscious blue rabbit. "He's lost a lot of blood, but Blu's strong. I know he will. He _has _to." She's never experienced losing someone close before, and never liked thinking about it. She and Blu may have never been the best of friends, but he was still family despite his nasty attitude towards everyone. She wasn't sure if a bullet to the shoulder can kill, but she hoped that it didn't.

"But you guys are like...genetically engineered robots, right? Surely a simple bullet to the shoulder won't do _that _much damage." Jeremy said while patching up the wound the best he could.

"We're furry androids, Jeremy." Chica said with a small frown. "The only thing robotic about us are our skeletons. We are just as vulnerable to injures and death like you humans are."

"C-Chica?" Mike suddenly whimpered beside her. "W-what if Blu doesn't wake up?"

"He _will _wake up, Mikey." Chica gave the canine a stern look. Mike swallowed, but bobbed his head understandingly. Chica's face then softened and she pulled the younger animatron into a hug. "Blu'll be fine. He's always fine..." She whispered in his ear as her voice cracked a bit. In reality she wasn't so sure of herself. They heard footsteps approach them and they all looked up to find the rest of the crew staring down at them with worried eyes. Jeremy wisely stood up and made room for Goldie as he sat by the blue rabbit and gently held him close to his chest.

"I managed to remove the bullet." Jeremy explained. "But he lost a lot of blood during the process... I'm no doctor, and you guys aren't humans, but I will say that losing a lot of blood isn't exactly a good thing."

"What are you trying to say, Jeremy?" Bonnie asked while sitting on the floor with Mike pressed against him. The young man let out a heavy sigh and wiped his forehead.

"There's a small chance that we might...lose him."

Tension suddenly filled the air around them. Chica placed a feathered hand over her beak while Freddy took Foxy into his arms and held him close by his side. Goldie tensed and fixed his eyes on Blu's face. Bonnie stared at the guard in shock before a narrowing his eyes up at him. "You mean even a shot to the shoulder can kill him? Even if you remove the bloody bullet!?" Mike whimpered in his arms, causing the purple rabbit to calm down.

"I'm not saying that it's the bullet that'll possibly kill him. Most of the time it's blood loss that does the killing." Jeremy stated calmly.

Goldie felt something wet roll down his cheek, and he instantly knew he was crying again. Blu felt so cold in his arms, yet he had peaceful look on his face while he slept. He gently ran a golden paw down the back of his head before caressing his rosey cheek with his thumb. "Blu..." he murmured to him softly. "I don't believe I've ever apologized to you yet. There are a lot of things I was hoping to tell you in private last night. But seeing your current condition, that won't be happening any time soon."

A few small smiles and soft chuckles followed from everyone around them. Even Goldie himself managed to put up a crack of a smile on his face. "Remember those little tickle fights we used to have in the morning, sometimes? That was one of the things I always look forward to before I went to bed. You had the cutest little laugh when you were little..." His smile slowly faded and he sighed softly. "I miss hearing that laugh... You always managed to warm my heart and make my day bright no matter how bad it was. Your smile was worth more than the ones I use to give to children during a performance. But..." His breathing started to became shaky. "I lost all of that. I lost everything after that stupid fight..."

He hugged Blu even closer and tighter than before and nuzzled him softly. "You may think that I was never there for you, but I was. I listened to you cry almost every night; I've even cried a few times myself because of it. I listened to your apologise and pleas for me to come out, even though you did nothing wrong in the first place. I wanted so bad to come out and just hug you close; to tell you that I never hated you and that nothing was your fault. But I didn't... I didn't because I was afraid that I would suddenly snap and hurt you for no reason. But I have... I have been hurting you. I've been hurting you the worse way possible, and I hate myself so much for it." He closed his eyes briefly and flashed back to when Blu would've been standing outside his door pleading for him to come out until Freddy came and took him away.

_"DWADDY BWEAAAAAAAAR!" Blu wailed as he pounded on the door with his tiny fists, tears coursing down his blue and white face. "Pwease come out, Dwaddy bwear! Are you angwry with mwe? Pwease dwon't bwe angwe at mwe, Dwaddy bwear! I'm sworry! I'm sworry!"_

A choked sob left him, but he quickly regained his composer. "It's my fault you are who you are, Blu. I never paid any attention in seeing you grow up into the handsome, intelligent rabbit you are now. Despite all the hardships I put you through, you still stayed strong. Unlike you, I'm weak; a coward. A coward who's too stubborn to even listen to his loved ones who were only trying to help him..." More tears fell, a few landing on Blu's face. The others watched on in silence with a few of them getting teary eyed themselves.

_Come on, Blu... _Bonnie thought to himself. _You can't be dying. A simple bullet wound to the shoulder can't cause THAT much damage to you...right? _

"I'm sorry, Baby doll..." Goldie whispered quietly against his head. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I was never there to comfort you; to love you like you a son..." He placed a kiss on the cheek he slapped ages ago and nuzzled it softly. He felt so cold... "I love you, Blu... I'm so sorry for making you suffer so much..."

_I can't hear him breathe anymore, _Bonnie thought in alarm. _That's not normal, right? Right? _The rabbit gently handed Mike over to Chica before crawling over to where Goldie sat with Blu. Once he was close enough he sat on his knees and narrowed his teary eyes hatefully at the other rabbit. "B-Blu." he said shakily. "I swear if you don't open your fucking eyes in five minutes I'm going to kick your ass." Goldie glared at him dangerously, but he ignored him. "You're stronger than this, Blu! You're not going to let some bullet end your life now, right? Stop acting like a fucking whimp!"

Normally Blu would've given him a scowl or a rude remark in return, but all he got now was dead silence. "Please, Blu!" Bonnie begged tearfully. "Please say something back... I want to know if you're all right. I...I..." Bonnie broke down. He's cried many times, but not for his brother. Not until now, that is. Seeing him like this felt like karma's cruel way of punishing him for all the people he's murdered in the past. Most of them could've had brothers themselves that possibly felt like how he was feeling right now. He placed his paw on his brother's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love you, brother..." When he didn't get a response, Bonnie lowered his head and wept quietly.

Mike flattened his ears sadly and whimpered in Chica's arms. He's never seen Bonnie look so sad before. He wished there was a way for him to make him feel better... His right ear twitched when he suddenly heard a very soft, very quiet noise come from Goldie's arms...

"... Bonnie...would you kindly shut that annoying trap of yours? I'm trying to get some sleep..."

Bonnie suddenly snapped his head up and watched with wide eyes along with the others as one of Blu's fingers twitched, followed by a few movements from his face. Blu's eyelids fluttered open while a soft groan left his maw. Surprised and joyful gasps from everyone filled his ears as he regained his senses. "B-Blu?" Bonnie asked in a hopeful voice while tears continued to run down his face.

"Baby doll?" Goldie added in a whisper as he cradled him closer, feeling the warmth return to his body.

Another soft groan left the blue rabbit before he fixed his eyes on everyone staring down at him. "D-daddy bear?" he mumbled without thinking. "Everyone?"

"BLU!" The others cried in unison before suddenly reaching out and attempting to pull him in for a hug. Blu gasped and gagged from the feelings of suffocation he now felt. For a moment he thought his eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets.

"Ack!" He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with everyone touching him at once. Plus his shoulder hurt like hell and his make-up is more than likely ruined. "Okay! Okay! This is too much love! Too much love!" It felt like an eternity until Blu found himself able to breathe again. As he tried to regain his breath Bonnie suddenly threw a punch at his shoulder. "Ow!" The blue rabbit gripped his good shoulder and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What the hell was that for!?"

"That was for giving me the fright of my fucking life you ass!" Bonnie replied. He then reached over and pulled him in for an even tighter hug. "But don't ever do that again." he whispered while the last of his tears rolled down his cheeks. Blu rolled his eyes, but returned the hug the best he could.

"My left shoulder hurts now thanks to you." Blu murmured. Bonnie laughed softly before pulling away and giving him a smile. "How long was I out?" He rubbed his head, which was throbbing in pain, until both his ears perked and immediately remembered what happened before. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BLOODY HUMAN!?" he roared angrily. "I'M GOING TO STUFF HIM INTO A BLOODY SUIT UNTIL EVERYTHING IN HIS BODY BREAKS!"

"Calm down, Blu." Goldie sighed, patting his back. "They're gone."

"Aye." Foxy nodded. "Us lads took care 'em landlubbers." He gestured with his hook to Bonnie, Goldie, Freddy, and himself.

"We won't be hearing from them again any time soon." Freddy added with a sly smile.

Blu relaxed and leaned into Goldie's arms. His eyes briefly darted to his right shoulder and noticed the makeshift bandage covering the wound he got from the gunshot. "Who bandaged me up?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"Jeremy did!" Chica chirped while pointing a finger over to the now surprised young man. Jeremy shot the chick a glare, but it only made Chica giggle. Blu said nothing as he stared at the blood-synthetic blood for that matter-that stained the man's hands and a bit smeared on his pants. There was a sudden jolt from everyone when the morning bell started ringing outside. Jeremy checked the time on his phone and saw that it was six. The animatrons turned their attention over to the young man, who sighed heavily.

"I guess that's my que to leave." he said. He turned to Blu, who was now standing up on both feet with some help from Goldie. "Uhh...Thank you." Jeremy said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and smearing some of the synthetic blood on it. "For taking that bullet for me."

Blu smiled softly at the man. "No. I should be the one thanking you." He gave the young man a gentle cuff under his chin. "It's thanks to you that I was given a second chance."

...

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned around and was surprised to find Mike on the verge of tears. They were now back in their room to catch a few Zs since the restaurant opened later on Saturdays. "Mike? What's the matter, love?" he asked worriedly. Something inside him hoped that the night's events hadn't affect him badly. But he was surprised when the young canine suddenly embraced him in a tight hug and almost knocking him over. He returned the hug and whispered comforting things in his ear as he tried to soothe him.

"Thank you." Mike whimpered. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I remembered something when I saw you and Blu defend Jeremy this morning. I remembered that...nobody was there for me. No one stood up for me or protected me. I was miserable, Bonnie..."

Bonnie's ears drooped slightly and he gave the former human a loving kiss on the forehead. "Oh, love... There's no need to feel like that anymore. Those men are dead now. And you know you'll always have me and the others for support. We always take care of our own, after all." He placed a finger under his chin and gently tilted it up so that their eyes met. "It's why you were given new life, after all..."

Mike sniffled, but then smiled at the purple rabbit. "...Bonnie?"

"Yes, love?"

Mike blushed and surprised Bonnie with a kiss. They stayed locked for a few minutes before breaking away slowly. "Thank you...for thinking of me."

**X.X**

**... The story is done. But there's still an epilogue to come :). I'm actually thinking of writing a Christmas special for this, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise of Blu surviving. Oh yeah. My special plans for the marionette have been scrapped. I was originally thinking of having the manager walk in with him as an infant in the epilogue. Baby marionette would've mistaken Blu as his "mama" and Jeremy as his "dada" and they would have to take care of him together. But then it would've implied for a sequel and I don't plan on making one. The story itself is fine on its own.**

**If I do it'll more than likely be a spin-off focusing on Blu, Jeremy, and maybe even Goldie. **

**And yes. The shooter in the flashback is my interpretation of the Purple Guy. Also, I'll give you hint as to what happened to those guys down in the basement... Remember the call on the third night in the first game? ;)**

**As always: thanks for the continued support :)**

***Throws out...uhm...Cookies shaped like the Fazbear gang***

**Update: Ok, so I re-read the ending of this chapter and felt that it was a little rushed. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to put my Christmas special in time for Christmas so I put this chapter up early so people can know that Blu lived. So yeah...here's the ending... **


	26. Epilogue

Hey, Blu. There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Blu removed his lips from a straw and placed his carton of carrot juice on the desk. "What?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning beside the doorway. It'd only been a while since the incident, and Blu was acting as though it never happened. His shoulder was almost healed completely. It still ached every now and then; nothing he couldn't handle, though. Jeremy darted his eyes down briefly and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"You said that you "liked me" once, right?"

Blu tapped his chin in thought for a bit before nodding. "What about it?"

"Why?" Jeremy replied quietly.

Blu's right ear twitched and he raised a brow at the young man. "'Why' what? I can't hear you speak, dear."

Jeremy looked up at him, but when he did Blu noticed that he was blushing a bit as he struggled to maintain a serious face. "Why do you like me? What makes me stand out from all the other humans you've encountered? And don't give that 'I don't know' crap."

Blu sagged his shoulders slightly and lowered his gaze to the checkered floor. He was silent for an entire minute until he looked back at him with a blank stare. A smile twitched on his lips and he approached the young man before placing his paw on his shoulder. Jeremy tensed slightly from the touch, but relaxed a bit as he stared into his green eyes.

"Call it a hunch."

Jeremy's jaw dropped in dismay before throwing his head back and letting out a loud groan. Blu burst out laughing at his reaction and, for a moment, thought he was going to die from it. "You ass!" Jeremy hissed as he gave his arm a punch. Blu just continued laughing for a bit before teasingly pinching his cheek like a grandmother or aunt would with a child.

"You're so cute when you're angry~" he cooed. Jeremy said nothing and only stared at him with a frown. Giggling was heard down the hall, followed by the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Help!" Mike laughed as he ran down the hall. "Bonnie wants my booty!" He made a sharp turn and, without warning, ran into the Office and collided with Jeremy from behind. The man yelped and bumped into Blu, knocking the both of them to the floor. Jeremy fell flat on top of the rabbit's heaving chest and groaned softly in pain. "Oops." Mike murmured before suddenly being grabbed from behind and letting out a surprised yelp.

"Gotcha!~" Bonnie purred in his ear, causing Mike to blush and giggle while he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You're a silly bunny, Bonnie." Mike cooed as he pressed his back against his chest. The manager was in for a big surprise when Freddy and the others introduced Mike to him. While it bugged him that he couldn't tell whether or not he was a wolf or wolf-dog hybrid of sorts, he had no idea what to do with him. That was when Foxy requested that he'd have Mike as his "First Mate" for his shows. It didn't take long for the manager to accept his request, and Mike soon found himself standing under the spotlight next to the fox. The first three days went a little slow since he was getting used to memorizing his lines and had to improvise more than once. But all in all, he immediately became a big hit with the kids and parents for his kindness and generosity.

Jeremy groaned softly as he raised his head before meeting Blu's face. His face surprisingly flushed red and his eyes were wide from what happened. "H-hi." Jeremy said, his cheeks starting to blush a bit.

"Hi yourself." Blu replied. There was a long awkward silence between the two of them until Blu nervously cleared his throat and spoke again. "Would you kindly get off? You're sitting on me..." he murmured.

"W-what?" Jeremy looked down and his face heated with embarrassment when he found himself hovering over the rabbit. He looked over his shoulder and found Mike stifling a laugh while Bonnie gave him an amused expression. He looked back down at Blu and was surprised to find the rabbit now beet red.

"_Ahem_."

Everyone looked over to the east door and froze when they saw Goldie's golden figure standing in the doorway with his arms folded and an unamused expression on his face. "G-Goldie!" Blu's eyes widened and he immediately knew that he was staring at Jeremy, who was still hovering over him. While he knew Goldie wouldn't do anything to hurt him since he saved his "Baby doll", that didn't mean his opinion on humans has changed. Jeremy and Blu quickly scrambled to their feet and dusted themselves off. Goldie's expression relaxed and he focused his attention on the four in the Office.

"Chica made some pizza and asked if I could inform you guys since my brother's busy with that fox." He stated gruffly before leaving. Mike looked up at Bonnie with an excited grin that clearly said what was on his mind. Bonnie smiled and nodded. Mike did a little hop of glee and, in the blink of an eye, dashed out the doorway and down the East Hall with Bonnie and Blu casually following behind. Blu then stopped in his tracks and turned around to find Jeremy peeking out from the doorway.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, placing a paw on his hip.

"Nah." Jeremy shook his head casually. "I'm just gonna stay here and watch the place. I almost lost my job because of last time, you know."

Blu chuckled and shook his head. It's safe to say that the manager wasn't too happy when he found out about the break in and the events that had transpired. Jeremy, however, surprisingly lied and said that the burglars got away with nothing. He was blamed for being reckless and not keeping a close eye on things like he should've, but was let off with a warning since he saved one of the animatronic furries.

"Oh! And by the way," Jeremy walked out of the Office and stood in front of him. He looked a bit uneasy and...sad? "I was almost finished fixing up your doll yesterday, but my idiot roommate decided to clean up the flat for once and saw the thing on the table we had in the balcony and..." Jeremy hesitated and his breath hitched. "He threw it away..."

Blu's world came to a sudden standstill. His eyes widened and his mouth now agape in shock. "I didn't know until I came home from work! But by then the garbage guy had already come and took it along with some other junk..." Jeremy lowered his head sadly. "I'm sorry Blu. I don't know how important that doll was to you, but I wish I was more careful with it." He looked back up at the rabbit before sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, Blu. I really am."

"..." Jeremy tensed. Blu's face was difficult to read with the blank stare he was currently giving him. He expected him to suddenly lash out or yell at him for losing his treasured doll. Blu took a step forward, outstretched his arms, and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

Wait. What?

Jeremy's cheek pressed against the furry white chest, causing his face to flush a bit from being so close to him. But he was confused. Why is Blu hugging him all of a sudden? Why isn't he mad at him for losing his doll?

"It's fine." Blu murmured in his ear. "It's just a doll. That's all it ever was."

"B-but." Jeremy pulled away and was surprised to find that Blu's face was calm rather than angry or sad. "But he was a gift to you from your...daddy bear or whatever."

"Yes, I know." Blu said before smiling softly at the young man. "Having a near death experience can change a lot of things about you and your perspectives. Goldie's starting to come out more and I finally got everything I wanted to say off my chest. While I did love that doll to bits, it's something that'll only remind me of my past." He then sighed heavily. "There are just some things I have to let go."

Jeremy stared at him dumbfoundedly. "... That's some deep shit, dude." he said.

Blu rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair teasingly. "Get back to work, Jerry."

"Hey!" Jeremy snapped as he watched him turn around and walk away. "Don't fucking call me that! I'm not some stupid mouse from an old kid's show, you know!"

Blu only smiled.

**X.X**

**... ;-;**

**You guys...have no idea how grateful I am for your support. Seriously. This has got to be one of my most successful fanfics out there. Second being A Somber Year and the third An Unlikely Bond. Now I'm going to explain some plot holes I didn't fill up in the story:**

**1. Goldie didn't break Bonnie's guitar. After finding out that there wasn't any footage of what happened on camera, everyone decided to let it slide since this wasn't the first weird incident that's happened. **

**2. The guard Freddy brought up in the last chapter is Phone Guy. He mentioned a guard that used to leave messages, and that guard was Phone Guy.**

**3. The three dudes who decided to cause a ruckus had the endoskeletons STUFFED into them. Because the call on the third night had Phone Guy suggesting that you "play dead" if the power goes out. But then he scratches it when he thinks that the animatronics will stuff an endoskeleton into you if they think you're an empty suit. The endoskeletons didn't come alive, though. **_**Something **_**stuffed those endoskeletons into those men. You'll know who I'm talking about if you paid attention to the chapter where Blu was talking to Jeremy in the bathroom. They were originally going to be animatronics, but were scrapped after Freddy and Goldie were "born". But that was for Freddy **_**Fazbear's Pizzeria.**_

**Now I know there's a few writing errors here and there, but I'll try and go back to fix them when I'm not feeling lazy. I will also say that I might or might not do a spin-off sequel to this. I still have to write the sequel to Joy of Creation and update A Somber Year. But after the Christmas special I'm going to take a loooooooong break from writing. **

**I would also like to thank Meleemaster123 for doing some fanart of this fic. And I rarely get fanart for anything! (I have some fanart for a Somber Year, though.) If you have any fanart of this fic that you'd like to share, don't be shy to PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :) So check out Hadedress (Meleemaster123) on Deviantart for it :) (I'd put a link but links don't usually work in this site for some reason). **

**This one's for the readers of A Somber Year: I'M STILL INTO FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S. I don't feel like writing anything mlp related! But I'll at least try to get one chapter done, but I can't promise anything on that, though. The story is not abandoned! It's just on hiatus until this FNAF addiction goes away.**

**As a final note: Thank you. Thank you everyone who's followed me on this surprisingly good adventure. Your support means a lot. And I mean a lot. If I do make a spin-off sequel of this, I'll try to make it just as good :). I'm also thinking of doing a spin-off prequel focused on Freddy and Foxy ('cause I love Frexy and Frexy is officially my favorite FNAF shipping 'cause there's too much Mike/Foxy and out there and not enough Frexy that isn't humanized)**

**Oh yeah, sorry about the slow updates on Game Time with Freddy and Foxy. I've been busy focusing on this fic XD**

**So... Yeah. I got nothing else to say, really. Hope you enjoyed this fic :)**

**Until next time, I'm Offline ;D**


	27. Notice: Poll

**Hello!**

**I just wanted to put this up and inform all of you that I'm gonna be putting up a poll asking if I should do a sequel or prequel to In the Flesh. The poll will be up until I complete Give Life (Sequel to Joy of Creation). So you will all have plenty of time to think about it and vote :D **

**Btw, updates to Give Life and Game Time with Freddy and Foxy are slow because of school. **

**That's all. Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
